Lovely Little One Shots
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Exactly what it says! A series of one-shots. You guys can tell me pairings, ukes, semes, etc. you want and I'll write them! Even obscure pairings! Contains Yaoi & hetero lemons, etc. Don't like, don't read. R&R, please! Will contain fluff and violence. First chapter is Deathshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Deathshipping

**A/N: So begins my one-shots. Something bit my face, now it itches. I have a dance today. On a Saturday, What kind of bullshit is this? OH YEAH, Dove, your ass is getting kicked. Foshizzle. You know what? You missed mine and Garrak's conversation:**

**Garrak: I think you and Dove are one soul. You split apart into two bodies, but you're one soul. Because the other night I yelled "DON'T YOU EVER!" at my mother and she just looked and me and said "Dude, what's your problem?"**

**I said: Yeah, we're one soul. You didn't know? Dove is just the darker half. HAHAHA. **

**So, yeah you missed this. It was quite funny. You missed it. You mother fucker. SO GUESS WHAT? Your Fearshipping = suspended for a while.**

**Warnings: Hm, Deathshipping. Ryou/Mariku for the ones who don't know shippings. *glares at Dove* & RAPE! BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS RAPE WHEN MARIKU IS INVOLVED! *gets knifed by fluffy fangirls***

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Or Mariku. Or Ryou. *In robot voice* Nor do I own Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth my Marilyn Manson. **

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter One: Deathshipping**

_Come on, come on! _

_Come on, come on! _

Mariku followed the white-haired boy all the way home from school. All through the streets. All through the pouring rain.

He'd watched as Ryou bidded Yuugi a good day and split paths, stalking home with books held over his head.

As if they'd help. Mariku could see that Ryou was soaked to the bone, his clothes clinging deliciously to his thin frame. Every sway of his hips made Mariku just a little more horny. Just a little more psychotic with lust. He watched as Ryou approached a sketchy apartment building, stomping through the sideways door.

"Afternoon, Ry!"

Mariku's head snapped up at the sound of a female's voice, dripping with something akin to lust.

"Oh, er, hi, Miho..." he mumbled and trudged up the stairs. She looked a bit put off, but continued to smile.

"Wanna come over for some tea? You look rather-" her eyes lit up as they traveled up and down his frame. "Hm, wet."

Ryou blushed and shook his head, continuing up the stairs. Miho scowled but otherwise didn't say anything as she stared at Ryou's retreating form. Mariku growled.

_I am overground, outselling it_

_Since God thinks I don't exist _

_The beatings happen per minute_

_This is not blue collar white corrective politics _

_I'm on an hate, American style, _

_kick _

"Excuse me, Miho." Mariku drawled. She turned to look at him, eyes widening.

"Oh... My..."

She looked and looked, taking in his tight black jeans with his blood red shirt. The chains hanging around his neck looked heavy, but he wore them as though they were light as air. Silver cuffs rested on his wrists, making as look as though he'd just broken free of the local police.

The smile on his face made it look as though that was exactly what happened.

"W-Who-?"

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(Come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

He lunged for her, then, taking them both to the ground. She'd screamed as his hand worked under her skanky skirt to grab the knife strapped to her thigh. At least she tried to protect herself, though it did her little good when Mariku was involved.

"Sweet dreams, hun'."

He plunged the knife deep within her throat, straight through her wind pipe. She made gurgling noises, spasming. He laughed as her eyes bulged.

No one would miss her in a place like this.

He climbed off of her, heading towards the stairs. He followed Ryou's scent to the third room on the right. Honey and lilac.

His mouth began watering just thinking about all the things he could do to him. _Would _do to him.

He eased the door open and slid inside, taking in the ripped furniture and stained walls. "Ryou..." he sing-songed. He heard movement in the back room and inched his way towards it, smiling already.

The hikari stood, completely nude, pawing through his drawers.

_Fate! It has to be. My little angel, all ready for me..._

Ryou turned, a look of confusion and surprise set into his pale features.

"Who.. I.. GET OUT!"

Ryou was screaming, screaming, screaming. Mariku panicked. He found a roll of tape **(That the authoress was kind enough to place near the door for entertainment purposes...)** and quickly ripped off a piece and slapped it over Ryou's pale lips. The hikari kicked and clawed, still trying to scream. Mariku became angry.

_He'd waited so long, SO LONG, to love his little Ryou... Why was he behaving so badly?_

"You ungrateful little shit!" he snarled and punched Ryou over the head. His eyes widened in surprise and he stopped struggling. Mariku dragged him to the bed where he quickly removed his "bracelets", using each cuff to bind Ryou's hands to the headboard. That's when he started to fight again.

_I'm on a campaign for pain _

_And when I get elected _

_I'll wipe the white off your house _

_The smile off your face _

"You probably shouldn't leave your doors unlocked. It's really not safe. Don't you know there's crazy people in this world?"

Mariku laughed at his own words, while Ryou just begged and sobbed, crying into the tape.

"Sh, sh, sh. None of that will help you now. I'm going to have my way with you. You can lay back and make it easy... Or..."

He opened his palm where Miho's knife lay, still covered in her blood. He didn't know if Ryou knew the knife or if it was the blood that triggered his sudden silence.

"Ah, good boy, good boy. I won't keep you any longer than necessary. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Ryou's eyes dulled and he went limp, staring at the wall above Mariku's head. No matter. Mariku cold care less whether or not he looked at him. He'd have his full attention soon enough.

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(Come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

He slowly climbed atop Ryou, kissing softly at his neck. How soft the skin was! The elegance of his neck amazed Mariku. It was like a swan's. No, better. Nothing was as good as his little Ryou.

He should know. He'd followed him and admired from a far for nearly two months.

"My little Ryou... Are you scared?"

Ryou stared at the wall still. But Mariku needed to hear it. The fear in his voice. His cries for help that would go unheard. Mariku wasn't like most people. He was... different. They called him crazy. He called himself special. He was one of the few who could see through the bullshit of the world, through all the disgusting lies humans hid themselves in.

_I woke up today and wished for tomorrow _

_I don't want to be like anyone else _

_I woke up today and wished for tomorrow _

_I don't want even be myself _

He ripped the tape from Ryou's face, and though his lips bled, he did nothing. Just stared.

"Fuck! Answer me!"

He punched Ryou in the ribs, watching the boy writhe when he heard a stap.

"G-gods, no, no stop. Ah-hah-ow! No, please! I'll do whatever you want!"

There it was. Mariku smiled, satisfied for the moment. He petted Ryou's head.

"I don't want to hurt you darling."  
That was a lie.

"But I have to."

There's the truth.

Mariku couldn't help that he was different, that all anyone ever wanted to do was lock him up. But he always got away. Always. He was a god. No one could keep him away from a world that so needed him. Who else would help them see the light? Who else would deliver them into the hands of the Divine, so that they would be sinless and perfect once again?

Because even Ryou wasn't perfect. No, he was far from it. Though he seemed innocent, Mariku had seen various men and women leave this building, always handing him money.

Only a fool wouldn't put two and two together.

"You really shouldn't sell your body, love. It isn't an admirable trait."

Ryou shivered as Mariku's hands ghosted up his sides where bruises were already beginning to form. He was having difficulties breathing, finding each gasp more painful than the last.

"I think you punctured my lung." he panted. Mariku smirked.

"Oh, well."

_I said no, this isn't your song _

_We can't all get along _

_It's too hard to hold hands when your hands are fists _

_My hate pop won't ever stop _

_I'm fucking glad we're different _

_This is my hate American style _

_hit_

He nipped roughly at Ryou's neck, all the while stroking the boy's manhood. Ryou tried to fight the pleasure his captor was giving him but after all, he was just human.

Which was why Mariku had to kill him. Mariku was a demon.

"Please stop!" he begged.

"Please, stop talking!" Mariku returned.

_Don't bring _

_Don't sing it _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

Ryou realized that if he didn't do something, this man really would rape him. He began to think, eyes narrowing slightly. He watched as Mariku slowly kissed down his body to his member, lapping at it before continuing down his legs. Once he got to Ryou's foot, he struck.

Ryou shot his leg up, his toe catching Mariku in the eye. The yami screamed and held his now-bleeding eye as Ryou slid his hands from the cuffs. Mariku cursed. Why didn't he check if they were tight enough!?

Ryou lurched from the bed at the same time Mariku did, flying across the room to the door. He fumbled with the lock, finally getting it open. He flew through the door, a blur of white, as Mariku crashed through behind him. He cried out in fear and pain when he stumbled over the coffee table.

He flew to the kitchen where a fire exit was, praying to whatever god would listen that he'd make it.

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(Come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(Come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

Mariku snatched him back by his hair, Ryou twisting to look at his face. Blood now coated one side, a nasty gash covering his eye. Ryou knew he would probably be blind.

"Please! Let me go! Stop!"

Mariku roughly kneaded his hurt ribs, making Ryou sob and cough. He threw him on the counter so that only his torso met the cheap plastic and his feet dangled. He roughly ripped down his pants and lined up.

"I was going to take my time with you, but you had to go and fuck it up!" Mariku snarled. He shoved in, no preparation. He had to struggle at first, when Ryou's muscles clamped down. The dryness made it difficult for him to move, but his blood soon made his thrusts smooth.

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(Come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

_This is the black collar song _

_Put it in your middle finger and sing along _

_Use your fist and not your mouth _

_(Come on, come on! Come on, come on!) _

Ryou screamed until he thought his throat might be nothing but a bloody mess. "Stop! Gods, pease- p-please!"

Mariku laughed and thrusted harder, making Ryou slam his head against the wall each time. He came with a roar, pulling out of Ryou's broken body. The hikari lay limp, and for a moment, Mariku thought he might be dead.

"Please.." Ryou mumbled. Mariku shook his head. Some people never learned.

"I'm sorry, but you have to die. You've been defiled. You must be made pure."

Ryou's eyes widened. Defiled?

"What the fuck! You're the one who defiled me!"

Mariku shook his head again as he retrieved Miho's knife. "Wrong. I saw all your little customers. You brought this on yourself."

He quickly flipped Ryou over, killing the protest on his lips with a single slit to his pale white throat.

"F-fuck you," Ryou garbled. "You're g-goin' to burn..."

The light faded from Ryou's eyes. Mariku stared. Burn? No, he wouldn't burn. He was chosen. He was chosen to make all the Divine's children pure again.

But the words crawled under his skin, making him twitch.

No, no. He wouldn't burn. His logic was perfect. Stupid people like Ryou just couldn't see it.

But all of the ones before Ryou hadn't seen it either. Ryou was far from the first. Mariku took his shirt off and carved another tally mark into his chest.

Twenty-five.

And far from the last.

_I woke up today and wished for tomorrow _

_I don't want to be like anyone else _

_I woke up today and wished for tomorrow _

_I don't want even be myself_

**A/N: Who doesn't love Mariku!logic? It rarely makes sense. What the fuck am I talking about? It never does. This is the first chapter of the one-shots. I need pairings, Ukes, Semes, Settings, etc. PM them or review and tell me. I've left this as an any/any fic cause I'll do any character. (: I hope this cheered you up, Dove, after going to the dentist. I listened to Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth about three thousand times in the writing of this... -_- I hope y'all enjoyed. Leave me a review and... Cookies and love and hugs and plushies.**

**~Nightingale**


	2. Chapter 2: Psychoshipping

**A/N: HEY, Y'ALL!:3 I'm back. Oh, yeeeeeahhhh. This lovely little Psychoshipping is for IAmTheTaintedAngel. I hope you enjoy it!:D It would have been done sooner... But I was lazy... So lazy... & every teacher was like 'Oh, hey. I have an idea! Let's give Cheyenne ALL THE FUCKING HOMEWORK AND TESTS IN THE WORLD.' *grumbles* anyways, this does take place in a strip club. Oh, yeah. I went there. Mariku as a stripper... *Drools***

**Warnings: Obvious butt fuckery, Mariku being absurdly hot, and Bakura being a horny bastard.**

**Disclaimer: I no own YGO, I no own Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days (Also feat. Zakk Wylde! Not Ludacris! Die rap, DIE.) Seriously, though. It's a great song. You should listen to it.:3**

**BTW, the strip club is named... Can you guess...? EXILE. OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT... I call Mariku Pharaoh for a bit, as it is his stripper name. Do not think I speak of Atem.**

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter two: Psychoshipping **

___Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

Bakura stormed into the strip club, barely noting the thing's name. Exile? Perfect place for him, he supposed. Up on stage, there were several men and women already swaying and sashaying, undulating and grinding. He scoffed and sat heavily, palming his face.

Stupid Ryou, making him feel like shit.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome the one who calls himself Pharaoh!"

An announcers voice rang out, the lights dimming. Bakura lifted his head. The fuck?

A man with wild blonde hair and tight clothing strode from behind a curtain, the little amount of lighting catching his bronze skin.

Gorgeous.

Bakura smiled and leaned back in his chair. Now, that guy, Pharaoh. He was what Bakura had been looking for. An easy fuck. He wouldn't even take him home. His eyes drifted around before falling on a back door. One that probably led to an ally. Oh, yes. That'd do.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage_

_And that shit just gets old_

And even if Pharaoh did reject him, he would just have one of the other whores here. Like the woman with candy red lips who kept eyeing him from the corner. He looked back to the stage where Pharaoh was bowing deeply, smiling to his adoring lusters. Obviously, this guy was a club favorite.

Bakura could see why.

Pharaoh backed up, his bum just barely against the pole. Bakura leaned forward, swallowing, and watched as the man slowly began to draw his hands up his body. He turned his head and ran palms over his neck before moving up and down slowly against the pole. Whistles rang through the clu as Pharaoh's hands grasped the pole above his head and he dropped suddenly, inches from the floor, before twisting his way back up. He turned away from the crowd, a sly grin on his face, and removed his scarlet vest, letting it drop slowly to the floor.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

Several wads of money flew at Pharaoh's form as he turned suddenly and ground against the pole. Bakura shifted in his seat, trying to make his pants a little less tight. He slowly inched his way through the mass of people until he was right next to the stage, eyes glued to the Egpytian man in front of him. Pharaoh turned to him suddenly, lilac eyes locking with crimson. He smiled.

"Well, aren't you just one fine peice of ass?" he drawled. Several looks of envy were shot at Bakura who just smiled.

"I could say the same for you... Pharaoh."

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

Pharaoh threw his head back, laughing, though his hips never stopped molesting the pole in front of him. "Tell you what, babe. My act ends in a few. Meet me outside?"

Now the looks were of plain hatred, but Bakura could care less. This couldn't have gone better if he'd planned it!

"Sure thing."

Pharaoh leaned back again and began to climb the pole, eyes scanning the crowed but always coming back to Bakura. Clothes were removed agonizingly slow, Pharaoh obviously enjoying Bakura's discomfort.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin'_

Finally, the man's pants fell away, though he never removed the red thong beneath. Bakura was glad. He didn't want others to see what he'd be dominating later.

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two_

_You know those normal girls won't do_

Bakura threw a fleeting glance at the woman in the back corner as he dragged Pharaoh threw the back door. She snarled up her lips. He smiled and flicked her off before ducking under the exit sign.

"Your name." Bakura demanded as he shoved Pharaoh into the door, not giving him time to answer before he had his lips claimed. Teeth clashed and tongues battled, eliciting groans.

"Mariku." the man panted as Bakura assaulted his neck, using his free hands to snatch Mariku's and force them above the man's head.

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage_

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_But I want girls gone wild_

Bakura knew none of the others in that club would ever satisfy him. He knew Mariku would understand the need to get this over with. _Now_.

"My little uke..." Bakura whispered against Mariku's neck. The Egyptian moaned and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. "Lay down."

Mariku obeyed, quickly falling to the dirty cement. Bakura licked his lips and looked at the half naked form in front of him.

"My gods, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Bakura could have sworn Mariku blushed. How cute.

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

Bakura fell on top of Mariku, once again kissing at his neck before moving down to his collar bone. He bit harshly at the skin, drawing both blood and a cry. Bakura looked up, expecting to see a pained expression, only to be met with one of pure ecstacy.

He could get used to this.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin'_

Bakura moaned and ground against Mariku who tried his hardest to keep up his disinterested aura.

He failed.

"Give in, Pharaoh." Bakura hissed, yanking Mariku's pants down. The man mewled and writhed, the little bit of friction driving him mad.

"Please..."

"Bakura."

"Please, Bakura!"

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two_

_You know those normal girls won't do_

Bakura drew his fingers along the line of Mariku's abs. "You're gorgeous."

Mariku panted as Bakura palmed his member with one hand, while he removed his own jeans with the other. Slowly, Bakura ridded Mariku of that thong, revealing a rather impressive member.

"Mmmmm..." Bakura moaned and licked his lips. Mariku threw his head back, thrusting his hips up into Bakura.

"Nng.. Now, Bakura..."

Bakura smirked. "As you wish."

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

Bakura ripped his underwear away, lifting Mariku's hips. He looked up worridly, praying the man wanted no preparation. Mariku nodded and grasped Bakura's shoulders. The whitette thrusted in, hissing and biting Mariku's arm that was closest to him. Mariku cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure assaulting him. Bakura didn't even give him time to adjust before he began to move in and out, thrusting differently each time until Mariku's scream peirced the night.

"Oh, Yes! Again!"

Bakura complied, slamming in and out even harder. His knees were bleeding along with Mariku's back, but he wouldn't-no, couldn't!-stop. Mariku moaned and groaned, twisting and writhing beneath him,

"Mariku..." Bakura moaned, grasping the other man's member. "Come for me..."

Mariku's breaths came even quicker, his back arching even higher. Then, he screamed.

Bakura groaned as Mariku's walls clamped down on him, milking him of his seed.

"Fuck..." he moaned. He remained inside of Mariku, slumped over him.

"Mmmm..." Mariku agreed, wrapping his arms around the pale man. Bakura knew then, this would not be his last time with this man. He knew he'd return to dominate his Pharaoh. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the next day.

All he knew was that from now until forever, Mariku was _his_.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin'_

**A/N: Well... That happened... I hope you enjoyed. I named Mariku pharaoh due to the fact that he called himself that. I wish Mariku was really a stripper. I'd be ON THAT. I hope you enjoyed this, IAmTheTaintedAngel. Remember people, request pairings, semes, ukes, settings, violence, fluff. Etc. If you've already requested, feel free to do so again. Not all will be song fics, but I just listened to this song, and my perverted imagination took over... Review!**

**~Nightingale. (I just nearly spelled my own damn username wrong.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Thiefshipping

**A/N: Hello, y'all. How ya' been? My life was FUCKIN' RUINED in sixth period. I don't know if you know this, but Escape the Fate is going on tour for their new album being released on May 14th.. I love them much. Well, they come to Alabama April 28th. Which is a Sunday. At 8:00 pm. WHO DOES THAT SHIT!? Then, I go to look up my favorite band's tour dates. Cradle of Filth. They were in Georgia today.. Only like two hours away. Talk about devistation... But I digress. This is a Thiefshipping one shot for ADecadentAddiction. Seme!Bakura. Uke!Marik. In a library. So, here we are. Smut for all. Love to reviewers. **

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Three: Thiefshipping**

Marik stormed into the library, snow falling from his hair as he did so. The brown headed woman looked up, startled at the sudden intrusion. She frowned and fixed her frazzled hair, eyeing Marik with obvious distrust. The fuck did he care? Let her stare. Bitch.

Marik shook his head. That was mean. He didn't even know the woman. There was no use taking his anger out on those who did nothing to him.

"Excuse me, miss. Could you tell me what tenth graders are studying around here?"

Damn Isis. Making him go to school. He was sixteen and, never having been to school, he was totally fucking clueless. He needed help. Or an Asprin.

"Of course. American Literature, I do believe."

Oh, wonderful.

"Thank you. Where exactly is that located here?" Marik asked, irritated. The woman frowned again and pushed her glasses up, pointing to the back of the building.

"Use some stairs at the end of this asile. Third floor. You're the last one to come in, so please hurry. I'd like to go home."

Well, don't be too subtle about it...

"Gee, I'll try." The bitch comment wasn't seeming so harsh anymore.

Marik shuffled his way down the asile, roughly shoving the door out of his way and ascending the stairs. Who the hell put all these stairs here? It's called an elevator. People should invest. Everyone knows elevators are so much sexier than stairs... (Anyone get the reference?)

It was quiet up there. Way too quiet. He looked over his shoulder, expecting anyone to jump out and maul him... But no one was there. A light scuffling to his left made him squeal and jump. Again, no one. He shivered and tugged out his earphones, sliding them over his head. He pressed play on his phone and began moving through the various bookshelves.

The song was new, just how Marik liked it. The lead singer drowned out the silence, and Marik found himself relaxing. Nothing was going to get him. He'd been silly. Stuff like that was only in horror movies.

"_With bleeding hands, I fight for a life that's beat me down. Stand up and scream, while the rest of the world won't make a sound!"(1)_

He began singing along, roughly spinning and nodding his head to the intense beat. He smiled faintly as he reached on of Thoreau's works and picked it up. The cover was dusty and he frowned.

"Well, that's not right." he muttered. So much for a cleaning crew. A book fell to his right and he jumped, hitting pause and sliding his headphones off.

"Uh, hello...?"

No answer. He bent and picked up the book, eyeing the cover. Poe? Excellent. He slid the book in his bag, along with Thoreau and stood back up.

And nearly shit himself.

There, in the empty space that the book had once occupied, was a face. Pale, brown eyes, white hair. A wicked smile. Only seperated from Marik by one shelf.

The librarian said that Marik was alone!

"Hi." the stranger breathed. Marik let out an embarassing scream and bolted, slamming his leg into an old reading table.

"Shit, dicks, mother fuckers, hell, damn, bitches!" he cursed. The other boy snickered as he sat down. Marik glared at him, clutching his throbbing leg.

"Shit. I give up. Kill me." he groaned and slammed his head on the table, the stranger still watching in silent amusement. "GAAAAHHHH, someone should probably warn that woman that this table fucking moves."

"You cuss a lot." the boy commented. Marik stared at him like he just might be stupid.

"I'm pretty sure I just shattered my knee cap."

"Pretty lips like yours weren't made for cussing."

Marik stared. This scene brought to you by the letters W, T, and F.

"I'm sorry. I must be going."

Marik stood quickly, throwing his bag over his shoulder. A pale hand caught his wrist and jerked him back. The stranger's smile was now feral and scary, eyes boring into Marik's.

"P-please. You're hurting my arm..."

The stranger snarled and yanked Marik to him. "No. Do you know what they call me? Thief. I steal _pretty things_. You, my darling, are stunning."

Marik screamed in earnest and began to fight, ripping the Thoreau book from his bag. He threw it at the other man, still screaming.

"What? A little bit of Romanticism is supposed to scare me? Moron. Hi, by the way. My name is Bakura. And yours?"

Marik shivered and reached for Poe. Bakura rolled his eyes and slammed both of Marik's wrists on the table. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to answer when someone asks you that? Hm?"

Marik paled and went limp, his lips quivering. "Marik. My name is Marik. Please let me go..."

Bakura smiled and leaned forward, licking Marik's cheek. "Marik... I like it."

Marik whimpered and struggled again, making Bakura smile more. "If you'd just go with it, it would be so much better. Let me worship you... Like the god that you are... Marik."

Marik moaned involuntarily at Bakura's husky tone and his breath washing over his sentsitive neck. Bakura moved lower on Marik's body to his neck where he licked across the exposed tan skin. Marik shivered and scooted back so that he was sitting on the table.

"Is that a yes, little keeper?"

Marik furrowed his brow. How did this man know of his past? But he just nodded and shyly opened his legs to the man. Bakura smiled and stood between them, capturing Marik's lips. It took Marik a moment to respond to the gesture, as he had never been kissed before. He'd lived underground his whole life, could you blame him? Eventually though, he opened his mouth to Bakura's probing tongue, a moan leaving his throat.

"Mmmm.. You're new to this. I can tell. Am I your first?" Bakura murmured against Marik's collar bone. Pale hands worked under a pale pink tee, rubbing his toned belly.

"Nng.. Yeah.." Marik moaned again and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling him closer with his legs. The action made their half formed erections rub together, gaining a groan from both.

"What if the librarian comes up here?" Marik asked, running his fingers through the silky white hair of his companion. Bakura hummed and began sliding his hands up Marik's chest.

"She won't. I killed her."

Marik froze.

"What? It's okay. She didn't suffer. She was mean to you. Something had to be done..." Bakura reasoned, sliding Marik's shirt over his head. The hikari blinked a few times before smiling scarily and capturing Bakura's lips, pouring his gratitude and thankfulness that he'd found someone just as fucked up as him into it. Bakura moaned and his fingers found Marik's dark nipples, beginning to tease them to life.

"Ahh, Bakura..." Marik groaned and rolled against the other man, sliding his hands under his white tee. The shirt came off with Bakura's help and Marik took to worshiping the pale skin. Bakura's hand found the back of his head before he twisted his fingers into the blonde hair. Pale fingers found Marik's back and began to trace the tattoos there. Marik froze.

"Bakura... No one... Has ever touched me there."

Bakura smirked. "I bet no one has ever touched you here, either." He cupped Marik's crotch, rubbing gently. Marik's back arched and he jerked Bakura closer.

"Do that again..."

Bakura smiled and jerked Marik's pants down. The hikari threw them off with his feet. Bakura raised a perfect brow.

"No uderwear?"

Marik shook his head and tried to close his legs, suddenly aware that he was about to do the dirty with a total stranger.

"No, no. You're gorgeous here-" he pecked his face with little kisses. "And here." he sunk to the floor and took Marik's member in his mouth, lightly sucking on just the head. Marik cried out and braced his palms against the table, fingers scratching at the hard surface. Bakura's hands caught his own and held them down.

He took all that he could in, stroking the rest with his hand. He ran his tongue under the fully erect shaft. Marik moaned and bucked, trying to get more of that delicious heat.

"AH, gods. Oh, fuck..."

Bakura could feel Marik's thighs tensing and hear his breath hitching. He pulled back, still sucking, resulting in a 'pop' sound.

"Auughh, no. iPor que!" (You are welcome, Dove.)

"Because. And why the fuck do you know Spanish?"

Marik blinked and shrugged. Bakura shook his head and stepped out of his own pants and underwear, smiriking softly as Marik moaned. "Like what you see?"

Marik hurridly nodded and yanked Bakura towards him. Bakura trailed three fingers up the side of his soon to be lover, pausing at his lips. "Suck, please."

Marik felt nervousness shoot through his core. He knew he was gay.. And he might have messed around with a few toys.. But Bakura was bigger than any toy he owned.

"Mmm.. O-okay." he mumbled, taking in the fingers. He coated them well, eyes screwing shut. He felt Bakura shift from foot to foot, his other hand dancing up Marik's thigh and occasionally massaging the ring of muscles on Marik's bottom.

"Good enough." he growled, yanking the fingers from Marik's lips. He replaced them with his own, trailing the wet fingers down Marik's torso. The cold contrasted with the heat of Marik's skin and he shivered, pulling Bakura closer.

"Please be gentle."

Bakura snorted but nodded. 'Be gentle.' Marik really was a virgin.

He slowly entered one finger, the muscles loose enough from their earlier play. Marik frowned at the strange feeling but said nothing, just clung closer to the Thief. Bakura sighed and kissed at Marik's jawline, pumping the finger in and out faster. When it seemed the boy had adjusted, he added the other two at different times. By the third finger, Marik had a frown. He was holding back whimpers of pain, but doing well at it.

"I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well. Just bear with me." Bakura murmured, kissing and nippng Marik's shoulder.

"I'm ready." the hikari breathed. Bakura nodded and pushed him back, so that he lay flat on the table. He then crawled up after him, a smirk on his pale face.

"What if we break this thing?" Marik asked. Bakura laughed.

"Then I guess they'll be buying a new one. Not my table, not my problem."

He shoved Marik's legs open and placed on hand on the tanned boy's lower back. He looked at Marik's face for any sign of regret, but only found anxious passion.

"Ready?" he questioned. Marik nodded and shut his eyes. Bakura slid in slowly, going inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. He let out a long, keening moan. Marik was _tight_.

Marik held back a scream. Holy fuck! It hurt. He thought he might be being slit in half. Bakura noticed his face and slowly pulled back out, pushing in just as gently. After about a minute, Marik loosened up, beginning to pant. Bakura sighed and changed the angle of his thrusts three times until he found Marik's prostate.

"SHIT!"

He smiled and began pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Marik wrapped his legs around Bakura and met him thrust for thrust, mouth opened slightly and cheeks painted a dusty rose color. Bakura thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Suddenly, Marik's eyes opened and he shoved Bakura back, making the man fall on his bum. Mairk then climbed over him and impaled himself on Bakura's member.

"Damn, kid." Bakura grunted, thrusting up and Marik came down. They moved together for what seemed like hours until finally, Marik's hand grasped his member. Bakura met his lips in a firey kiss, adding his own hand to Marik's. They pumped and thrusted together until they both came, screams filling the room. For a moment, neither moved.

"Oh. My. Ra." Marik groaned, pulling himself up and off of Bakura before falling backwards onto the table. At that moment, the thing shuddered and cracked, sending both occupants to the floor.

"Well, fuck." Bakura muttered. "We broke the table."

**A/N: Bakura was kind of bi-polar.. uh.. Yeah... This would have been done earlier, but I'll be honest. I was too damn lazy. I was looking up some random shit. And listening to Bullet for my Valentine.. So, Dove and I have accidently been picturing Mariku in our every day lives. XD It's so funny. She pictured him drop kicking a horse on the bus ride home. I pictured him killing all our cheerleaders and taking over the gym floor.. Our cheerleaders suck ass anyways, it wouldn't be too terrible of a loss... lol. ANYWAYS. If you don't know, por que means why in Spanish. Dove screams it every time something mildly traumatic happens. (Like her cup falling...) I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget pairing request, even if you're a guest reader! Leave me something to call you, So I know who to dedicate it to... **

**(1)- Ungrateful. Escape the Fate's new song. Download it. NOW.**

**Review, my lovely readers!(:**

**~Nightingale.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bronzeshipping

**A/N: K, so... Let me go through how this was inspired. I dunno if y'all believe in ghosts or whatever, but this shit was scary. I was sitting on my bed, braiding my hair, listening to music. My stereo speaker, which can not fall! It's fucking nailed into the wall! had a doll on top of it. Well, the doll fell off... Then the speaker flew off.. Then everything near those two objects flew off and landed in a perfect arc around me. Best believe I nearly crapped bricks. Then went for every protection spell I know. HOLY MESS. So this is Bronzeshipping, not a request, but it's just there. **

**Holy shit. Still scared. Marik is out of the tomb in this, he's only using a candle because he can. I often do the same.**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Four: Bronzeshipping**

Marik lay on his bed, eyes scanning the book in front of him. _Lord of the Flies_. It was amazing, he thought, how humans could fall back into the dark so easily when it had taken them thousands of years to climb out of it. His room was dark, save for a single candle to his right. Random books were scattered on the floor, ranging from Shakespeare to Stephen King.

"Weird kid..." he muttered and turned the page. The candle flickered making him frown and look up. "You. Stay lit. I don't know where I put the lighter."

"Please tell me you are not talking to that candle..." Isis murmured. Marik squealed and jumped, falling from the bed.

"Damnit!" Marik cursed, rubbing his sore bottom. His sister scowled at his use of language before smiling. The blankets were twisted around his bare feet and legs, his red shorts blending it. Marik stuck his tongue out.

"I've heard you yell at the computer, sister. You have no room to talk."

Isis stuck her tongue out in returned and snapped her fingers. Marik stood, taking the hint, and straightened his white tee. He pulled his blankets back up onto the bed and placed his book on the night stand. Isis strode forward and placed her hands on Marik's shoulders before kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, sister."

He watched her form retreat and the door being shut. The only light was the candle, and he used it to rid himself of his shirt and shorts before sliding under the blankets. He was tempted to pick up his book again, but decided against it. He frowned at the empty spot next to him. Where was Mariku?

He sighed and blew out the candle, laying for a moment in complete darkness.

"_Marik..._" a voice hissed. He gasped and clutched at the blankets, straining to listen. A soft scuffling sound was heard, and his blankets were tugged down slightly.

"_Marrriikkk..."_

He whimpered. He didn't know the voice. Oh fuck, he didn't know the voice!

He sat up, rustling sheets and searching for his phone. The shuffling got closer and closer the more he panicked. He was panting for air. Finally, finally! He snatched the phone and hurridly clicked the lock button, whirling to shine it...

Directly in Mariku's face.

"Fuck, Marik! God, that's bright! Put it up!"

Marik dropped the phone, barely hearing it thud on the floor. Mariku...? He was going to murder him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MARIKU!? You think that shit is funny!?"

Mariku was confused. "What are you talking about, babe?"

Marik flung a fist at him, catching his right arm. The yami hissed and clutched at it before capturing Marik's wrists. "Marik, what the fuck are you talking about!"

"You were messing with me, calling my name!"

Mariku stood for a moment, staring at Marik like he'd lost every bit of his mind. "No... I came in and saw you panicking, so I was going to tell you to chill out..."

Marik stopped. So... It hadn't been Mariku? No, that wasn't right...

"Liar!" he snarled, yanking his hands free. He huffed and rolled over, yanking the blankets over his head. For a moment, Mariku did not move. Finally, though, he stepped out of his clothing and slid into the bed beside Marik, facing the smaller man.

"It wasn't me..." he protested again. Marik scoffed.

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep."

Silence filled the room, making Mariku uncomfortable. He shifted nervously, feeling watched.

"Marik.. I don't like this room..."

Marik sighed and cracked one eye open. He was about to snap at the larger Egyptian but stopped when he saw the genuine fear in his eyes.

Fear in Mariku's eyes was never a good thing.

"Come here..."

Mariku slid into Marik's open arms, burying his face against his neck. Marik breathed in the scent of beer and blood, smiling softly. He would never try to change Mariku in a million years, even if half of his hobbies were illegal. "I'm sorry I blamed you."

Mariku huffed, snuggling closer. Marik took this as a good sign and softly kissed Mariku's forehead. The man responded by lifting his head and capturing Marik's lips. His hands trailed down his sides, softly rubbing circles.

"Mariku... Not tonight..."

Mariku groaned and sat up on one elbow. "Why not?"

The hikari smiled and brushed a stray hair away from Mariku's face, softly pecking his lips. "Because. Isis is in the next room, and I've got school tomorrow."

The yami stuck his tongue out, but said no more. Both remained silent, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

It was 3:30 a.m. when the voice returned. Marik had been floating in and out of sleep, trying to get comfortable. Mariku grumbled and rolled over, taking most of the blanket with him.

"_Marik_..." it hissed. The footsteps returned, and something rattled to his right. _Lord of the Flies_ was sent across the room, softly thudding against the wall. He held back a scream. He reached for Mariku, roughly shaking the man.

"Mariku, Mariku wake up!"

The yami groaned, but didn't move. The footsteps circled his bed repeatedly, throwing various objects around or at Marik. It was playing with him?

"_Marik... Marik... What's wrong? Scareeeddd?_"

He screamed and yanked on Mariku's shoulders until the man rolled over. He turned to look at his face and nearly vomited. His eyes were sunken in and hollow, a massive gap where his mouth should have been. Blood poured from his eyesockets, landing in his mouth. His hair fell out in large clumps, revealing the skull beneath. He released Mariku's arms as they began to rot, and his yami leaned towards him. "What's wrong? Scared...?"

"Marik! Fuck! That hurt! Wake the hell up!"

Marik shot up, gasping for air and trembling violently. Mariku sat behind him, legs braced on either side of the shaking light, with his hands wrapped around his torso. His face was buried in his neck, softly kissing the skin there. "Sh, sh. It's all right. Everthing is fine. I'm here. I'm here. I love you. I'm here."

Marik sobbed and turned, crawling into his lover's lap. He ran his hands up his arms, neck face. Kissing every bit of skin, making sure it was real, that he was still there.

"Mariku... Mariku... Never leave me. Please, never leave me!"

Mariku looked confused, but pulled Marik closer, mustering up a fierceness in his voice that hadn't been heard in some time. "Marik Ishtar, you listen to me. I will never leave you, not in this life, or the next. I love you more than anything in this world. More than my own life."

Marik's sobs quieted, but he didn't move from his spot in Mariku's lap. He met his yami's eyes, brushing away the last of the tears. He leaned in closer, softly kissing his lover. Mariku responded chastely, remembering Marik's earlier opinion.

"Mariku.. I need to feel you.." he mumbled against his neck. His hands slid over Mariku's chest, paying special attentions to the twin buds on it. Mariku bit back a groan, and pushed Marik from his lap.

"No, please! I can't... I need... I need you inside of me."

Mariku moaned and closed his eyes. "You make my life so much more difficult than it has to be, you know that?"

Marik smiled softly and nodded, willingly laying down when Mariku applied presure to his shoulder.

"But you still love me."

"_Ad lunam, et dorsum_..." Mariku breathed, kissing him hungrily. Yes, he was well aware of Isis' room next door. He was also well aware she left every night around midnight to.. visit.. with Mahado.

"What?" Marik asked inbetween kisses. Mariku knew Latin?

"To the moon and back."

Marik nodded quickly and resumed kissing Mariku. The blankets were in the floor somewhere, though Marik doubted he'd be needing them for warmth any time soon. Mariku straddled one of Marik's legs, grunting as the hikari rubbed it against his clothed member.

"Mmmm... What were the gods thinking, gifting me with you?" Marik asked as Mariku.

"I have no clue, darling." he murmured. Marik hummed and rolled against him. Mariku sighed and licked at his chest.

"How shall we do this tonight?" he asked. Marik paused.

"Mmmm, slow." he chose. Mariku smirked and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Then I suggest you start behaving yourself."

Marik shivered and pulled him close, kissing him slowly, but sensually. Mariku slid his hands down the hikari's chest, lightly scraping his nails against the sensitive skin. Marik groaned and moved to kiss Mariku's neck as the larger male slid his fingers into the waistline of Marik's boxers.

"Yes..." he breathed as the fabic was removed, followed by Mariku's.

"Your body is glorious..." Mariku commented, making Marik snort. Mariku laughed and gently took Marik's member in hand, making the younger groan.

"Please, Mariku..."

The man had pity, and began fisting the member slowly, all the while kissing any part of Marik's skin that looked appealing-which was all of it. The hikari groaned and panted, writhed and bucked. His hand reached for Mariku's erection, only to be stopped.

"No. I'm saving this for when you're ready, for when I'm buried inside of you."

Marik moaned at the dirty words, feeling his climax about to slam into him.

"M-Mariku..." he panted. The yami nodded but didn't stop. Instead he lowered his head, breath ghosting over Marik's member. The hikari threw his head back as his sex was enveloped in Mariku's hot mouth. It only took four sucks before he released, Mariku drinking up every bit.

He lay there prone and worn, panting gently. Mariku let Marik's member fall from his lips before moving up to kiss him lovingly.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Marik tried to glare. "Boy's aren't supposed to be beautiful."

Mariku blinked. "Since when do you listen to society?"

Marik blushed and looked away. Mariku snickered and kissed him again, rubbing himself against Marik's legs. Feeling his lover's excitement made him aroused all over again. Only Marik could get Mariku so hot. He knew it.

"Mariku... I'm ready."

Mariku went to wet his fingers but Marik stopped him.

"Erm.. That.. Won't be needed." he mumbled. Mariku raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me... You did it yourself, didn't you!?" he laughed. Marik swatted at him.

"Shut up! You weren't home... I was bored... And kind of started thinking about last Saturday."

Mariku and Marik both turned thoughtful. "Last Saturday was a good day." they both said in unison. Mariku snickered and lined himself up with Marik's entrance.

"I love you..." he moaned as he slid in. Marik's back arched, dream temporarily forgotten as Mariku gathered him in his arms. The clung to eachother as they moved, moans and whispers filling the quiet room. Mariku set a slow pace, loving the way that Marik's muscles jumped around his member, clamping down before letting up. Marik writhed, and closed his eyes, feeling everything blindly.

"I love.. you.. More." he panted. He bucked his hips and tossed his head, reaching to grab his own member. Mariku tsked and slapped his hand away, gently stroking it. He slid his thumb over the head, gathering precum. His hikari shivered and trembled.

"Mmm.. I'm.. Gonna.."

Mariku caught Marik's lips just as he cried out his release. His muscles clamped down and Mariku arched up, coming deep within. Marik shuddered at the warmth and pulled Mariku to lay atop him.

"Don't pull out. Not yet." he mumbled sleepily.

"I'll never leave. Never." he promised again. That night, he didn't sleep. He stayed awake, guarding the only thing that kept him tied to this world.

His love.

His Marik.

**A/N: The fluff monster attacked. Two chapters in one day. Who's a boss? No but seriously, I was terrified. My sister came in and saw it. She screamed. Then ran. -_- I've never had "are you scared?" asked of me, but my name has been called. So, I naturally put Marik's reaction the same as mine, only Mariku wasn't there to save me. -_- That reminds me, I always pose this question to my friends: What would you do if you woke up to find Mariku hovering over you in your sleep? So now, I ask y'all. I'm interested.(: please review. They make me happy. Don't forget requests. Anyone interested in an Irateshipping? (Jou/Marik) **

**~Nightingale.**


	5. Chapter 5: Scandalshipping

**A/N: SO, this is Scandalshipping. It's incest, technically, as Atem and Priest Set are cousins. Problems? Go away, babes! As for you who stay, know that this is for Majintalina2118. I foshizzle had to paste and copy your name. If I would have tried to remember it, I would have friggin' ruined it for you. I hope you enjoy. I love Scandalshipping as well. It's glorious. It's sexy. What's not to love! BTW, we're gonna pretend like Atem stayed alive more than two days, so he would have time to entertain a relationship with the sexy Set. Heheh, sexy Set. I like it.**

**Chapter Five: Scandalshipping**

Priest Set swept through the palace, his grace surrounding him as he hurriedly moved. He nodded to those he cared to, and ignored those that he didn't. The latter was of a higher number. Mahado nodded to him and he snarled his lip up. It was because of that fool that Atem had nearly died!

Even now his heart jumped and skipped, imagining what could have happened, had the attempt on Atem's life been successful. Mana flew past him, barely missing his right arm. He shook his head. The girl was adorable, he had to admit, but she caused more trouble than she was worth. In his opinion anyways.

"Good evening, Priest." Isis said, doing a sweeping bow. Ah, the one woman Set could tolerate around here.

"Good evening, Isis. Do you fare well?" he asked, genuinly concerned. He hadn't talked to the woman in some time, and he could see worry lines beginning to form. Bakura's attacks were taking a toll on her.

"I could be better... But we are still breathing, are we not?" she said, a wry smile working its way across her features. He returned it and nodded, sweeping past her and bidding a goodnight.

"Oh, and Priest..." she called, worriedly "Please... Be careful. I sense something. I cannot see, not through the darkness surrounding Bakura, but something is coming. Something big."

Set sat, shocked. Bakura couldn't win. No, he wouldn't. But he nodded and heeded the woman's warning.

"My Pharaoh..." he slowly slid open the heavy chamber door, looking over his shoulder for any guards. He always waited until they were switching out men, when chaos consumed the palace halls, so that he would go undetected.

"Enter." came the hoarse reply. Set frowned. In the short week that Bakura had begun his attacks on the Royal Palace, Atem had aged years. The black hair that crowned his head was shot through with grey, a frown always marking his face. Set hated it. Seeing his lover so stressed.

"Good evening, Pharaoh."

"Drop the formalities, Set." Atem snapped. Set looked slightly put off by the harsh tone, but simply nodded. He'd learned not to cross Atem when he was like this.

"Atem..." he let the name roll of his tongue, smiling at the way Atem shivered slightly.

"Set... What will we do?" he asked, tone quiet. He looked up at his Priest, crimson eyes shining. Atem cared for his people, for his land. Sometimes a little too much.

He stood from the beige couch, sweeping across the floor to pull back the crimson curtain. He turned to Set with a fire in his eyes as he gestured across the land.

"These... These our our people, Set! Bakura made this personal when he burned down the village. I intend to end this... by whatever means necessary."

Something in his tone triggered worry in Set.

"Atem... You will not give up your life. I refuse to allow it." he matched Atem's feirceness, ten fold. He watched as a rueful smile worked its way across Atem's tanned face.

"I will do what I must. Let us pray it doesn't come to that. If it should, however-"

"It won't."

Atem continued as if Set had not spoken. "Then I wish for you to rule Egypt in my place. I'm trusting you with my kingdom, Set. My people. My life."

Set felt the words weigh heavily on him, and he felt as though he might actually sag from the weight of them. He breathed out and removed his gold adornments, placing them on an ivory table.

"Atem... Stop speaking like this. Like... Like tonight is your last night. Please."

Atem looked at him, such open trust in his eyes that Set was forced to sit. Atem strode forward and placed his petite hands on Set's larger shoulders.

"What if it is? Truly, any night could be my last, with or without Bakura. Someone, somewhere, in this kingdom will always want me dead. You should know that."

Atem's eyes trailed to the Millennium Rod on Set's hip. Set yanked it from its holding in his belt, throwing it on the table.

"I don't care! They don't know you! Bakura, he doesn't know you! He was just a petty Thief... One of many to come out of the dust... What is so different about him? Why is he... so determined? I don't.. Please... Atem... I won't lose you."

Atem's shoulders shook with a fear just short of terror. He was scared. So scared. Bakura was so strong, and there were so many things he could do without. Making Set upset was one of them.

But he couldn't show it! He was the Pharaoh, the king... His people couldn't know that he panicked more than they at night, with his curtains drawn tight, when the desert breeze was so cool he had to seek refuge under his silk blankets. They didn't know that he cursed his reflection, every time he saw himself it his father's crown.

That's still how he thought of it. His father's. His first decent into this panicked state was when Bakura had dragged his father's dead body into his throne room, into his royal court. The dancers had fled, the musicians had fled. But Set had stayed.

"Set... I don't want to die." he whispered, turning back to the priest. Set stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So don't."

Atem snorted. "So don't? That's such bullshit, Set. It's not like I have an option."

It was true. Did anyone really have a say in when they died? No. It just sort of... was. Planned by the gods. Irrevocable Fate. It sucked ass. Royal ass. No pun intended.

"Set... I want you to... We should make love. Like this was our last night. Because it very well may be."

Set paused, not liking the words at all. But weren't they true? Of course they were.

"Of course, Atem. Whatever you want." he said, words laced with light resignation. Let Bakura do his worst.

Soft lips traveled up the side of Atem's neck when Set embraced him from behind. Larger hands ran down Atem's arms, pushing the golden bands off as they went. When the jewelry was removed, Set opened Atem's palms, glancing down at the lines that should not have been there.

"You know you aren't supposed to work."

"I'm also not supposed to be sleeping with a High Priest. Rules were made to be broken."

Set shivered at the rebellious tone in Atem's voice. It reminded him so much of the king he knew before Bakura took over, the one he trained along side.

"I love you..." Atem breathed as he twirled in the embrace, lips capturing Set's needily. Clothes were thrown and tossed, landing everywhere except the floor. Golden jewelry clanked against the ground, as though it had no worth.

It that moment, it didn't.

Atem moaned and steered Set backwards to his awaiting bed, both laughing when they clumsily fell onto the matress. The last of the jewelry to be removed was that Ra forsaken crown. Set took it gingerly in his hands, eyeing it. Atem snarled at the offending peice of gold and smacked it from his Priest's hands.

"I will not think about my responsibilities tonight. Not tonight."

The twon joined lips again, scooting further up on the bed. Set willingly gave up dominance and remained below the shorter, hands traveling everywhere. Pants and moans began to become more frequent, strangled cries being released when one arousal would slide against another.

"Atem... Please..."

He was still in the mind set that they had limited time, that Bakura would arrive any minute.

It was possible. Entirely so.

"Atem, please... What?" Atem smirked against Set's chest, the skin darkened from his abuse of it. He nipped at one nipple and licked the other before sliding up to Set's face. "Tell me."

"Love me." his Priest breathed, absolute passion overrunning all logical brain functions.

Atem hauled the larger up, forcing him onto all fours. He reached for the expensive oil next to his bed, quickly coating three fingers.

"Are you ready, Set?"

Set nodded vigorously and moaned wantonly when the first digit was inserted.

"M-More..." he begged, roughly pushing back. Atem groaned and resisted the urge to pound into the sweet ass in front of him.

"As you wish." he breathed, and inserted the other two in one fluid motion. Set's cry of pain was quickly drowned out by his cry of pleasure as Atem struck his prostate.

"Atem. Inside. Now." he demanded, summoning some god-like strength and pushing back. Atem sighed, eager, and lined himself up. He kissed every inch of back he could as he slid in, wincing at the pained gasp he received.

"Sh, sh. See? I'm all the way in... Give m-me one m-moment."

Atem rocked back and forth slowly, until he found the man's prostate once again. Set nearly screamed, biting his hand to muffle the sound.

Atem slammed back in quicker, harder, more frequently, desperately driven by the need to get off. His hands slid over Set's sweat-coated back to the Priest's stomach, where he lowered them further to find the man's weeping need.

"I love you... So much..."

The fist was roughly moved up and down, twisting slightly. Both came in a flourish of cries, bodies twitching. Atem fell forward, only pulling out once his breath had returned. Once the blood was returned to his brain, he tugged the blankets over his tired Priest and himself.

"I love you... More. Don't leave me. Never leave me."

Atem frowned and did not reply.

Something told him this would indeed be their last time together. That Bakura would return tomorrow, and he would finish it. Atem knew either one or both of them wasn't going to make it.

If it was him that died, he only prayed that he would find Set in the next life. That he would forgive him for leaving him behind.

"Goodnight, Set."

**A/N: Kind of short, but hey! Who wants a Prideshipping sequel? Btw, Vladroxmysox, I'm working on yours. It's just gonna take a bit, as your brainstorming turned out rather creative. I liked it though! It's coming along nicely. I hope you all enjoyed. Requests are welcome, even if you've already made one. If you want a specific seme/uke or setting, let me know. I'll do my best to get it done. I love you all, review! *hugs* I'm off to do random shit.**

**Goodnight and blessed be, till we merry meet again! (which might be tomorrow.)**

**~Nightingale.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tendershipping

**A/N: REALLY LEGIT TENDERSHIPPING FOR VLADROXMYSOX! Woop. Really... strange Tendershipping... lol. Seme!Ryou. I'm sorry? You have a problem? Back buttons. Bless your soul. For some reason... It sounds as though my Southern accent is getting thicker. -_- I must get to the bottom of this. ANYWAYS, I no own Slutgarden by Manson. He does. But it's a nice song. Ryou is a badass in this. I cut out some lyrics, simply because the song is long as fuck.**

**Chapter Six...?: Tendershipping**

_I'll pretend that I want you_

_For what is on the inside_

_But when I get inside,_

_I'll just want to get out_

The rain poured just outside of the alley that Ryou and Bakura currently dominated. Both were soaking wet, panting and writhing. They'd planned to see a movie, but never quite made it.

"What's up with your obsession with Jolly Ranchers?" Ryou mumbled as Bakura once again stole the little blue candy from his mouth and let out a moan.

"What's up with your obsession with toys?" he returned, tracing fingers over Ryou's bulging back pocket where a vibrater rested.

_I'm your first and last deposit_

_Through sickness and in hell_

_I'll never promise you a garden_

_You'll just water me down_

_I can't believe that you are for real_

_But I don't care as long as you're mine_

"Don't pretend like you don't love it." Ryou hissed, roughly groping his yami's crotch. Bakura moaned and bucked up, eyes rolling back slightly. He did love it, he loved everything about the way Ryou dominated. He was tired of always being on top. No pun intended.

"If you don't put the damned thing to good use soon, I fear I might have to do it myself."

Ryou snorted. "Impatient?" But he unbuttoned his jeans anways, jerking them down to reveal the black underwear underneath. A considerable bulge was stuggling against the fabric, making Ryou smile. He gently ran a finger over the hardened sex, bending low.

"You're so big, Bakura..." he moaned. Bakura hissed and tried to buck up into Ryou's face, but the hikari slammed him back down. The pavement bit into Bakura's skin, only arousing him more.

_When I said we_

_you know I meant me and_

_When I said sweet_

_I meant dirty (hey, hey)_

_When I said we_

_you know I meant me and_

_When I said sweet_

_I meant dirty (hey, hey)_

Ryou's long fingers were hooked around Bakura's boxers, roughly yanking them down. He watched the man's erection bob free with hungry eyes. Cold air hit Bakura's erection and made him cry out and writhe more. Ryou smiled and clicked the toy on before roughly shoving his legs open, entering the toy without warning.

_I'm unsafe, I'm unsafe_

_I won't repent and so_

_I memorize the words to the porno movies_

_It's the only thing I want to believe_

_I memorize the words to the porno movies_

_This is a new religion to me_

Bakura screamed it stimulated his prostate directly. He bucked and moaned, but could do nothing about it. Above his head, his hands were tied to the drainage pipe with Ryou's belt. Cold water pooled around him, but he didn't feel it.

"Does that feel good, Bakura? You're such a slut. You look so damn hot right now..."

Ryou moaned and palmed himself through his jeans, never losing eye contact with Bakura. The man whimpered helplessly, throwing his head from side to side.

"Please, Ryou!" he panted. Ryou leaned closer.

"Please, Ryou, what?"

_love the enemy, my love is thee enemy_

_They say they don't want fame_

_But they get famous_

_When we fuck_

Bakura screamed harshly as the toy became too much, thrashing around widlly, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Fuck me, damnit!"

Ryou ran his fingernails down Bakura's bare chest, leaving angry red whelts. "Not good enough. What do you want, Bakura? Hm?"

Feline eyes met his as Bakura purred and rolled, reminding Ryou much of his cat.

"I want you inside of me. Fucking me. Make me bleed." he demanded. Ryou smiled and ripped the toy from Bakura's entrance, making him moan at the loss.

"You're so hard..." the hikari commented, running nails lightly over Bakura's length.

_I never believed the devil was real_

_But God couldn't make someone filthy as you_

Bakura hissed and bucked, writhing still.

"So cat like..." he commented, slowly sliding his shirt over his head. Bakura watched the show, knowing exactly what he was doing. Ryou's hands caressed his own chest, pinching a nipple. He moaned Bakura's name, thrusting his hips lightly.

"Fuck, Ryou! Get on with it!"

Ryou stopped his antics quickly ripping his pants off. "As you wish, Kitten."

He lined himself up, slamming in with no hesitation. One hand was beside Bakura's head, the other had a bruising grip on his hip. He slammed in once, nailing Bakura's prostate. When he pulled out, crimson decorated his member.

"Yes. Oh, yes. There. Right there. Deeper!"

Legs were wrapped around his middle, pulling him in much deeper. Ryou groaned and pulled back out before slamming back in, setting a break neck pace.

"Whore." he muttered, roughly biting Bakura's shoulders. The Thief cried to the cloudy sky, telling the whole world what his lover was doing to him.

"Mmm, yes. Scream."

And scream he did. Eyes teared over with pleasure, mouth open and screaming silently. Ryou didn't even have to touch his member,

"Come for me, Kura-Kitten. Come for me." he panted at his ear. Bakura screamed, his throat raw from such abuse, and came hard, all over his and Ryou's chest. His walls clamped down, making Ryou cry out and fall to his forearms.

"Fuck!" he growled as he came, coating Bakura's insides with hot seed before pulling out and collapsing.

"Amazing."

"Agreed."

_When I said we_

_you know I meant me and_

_When I said sweet_

_I meant dirty (hey, hey)_

**A/N: What... Even... Erm, I hope you enjoyed that, my dears! It was rather fun to write. lol. Hm, so after this is Prideshipping, then Irateshipping, then Scandalshipping. Still taking request. If you're shy, you may PM me! BTW, DOVE I FUCKING LOVE YOU. I do. I love you much. I do. :D Now, I'm off to listen to more Florence and the Machine. :3 please review and request. If you want a specific seme, tell me. Y'all have yourselves a goodnight. :3 (btw, Vladroxmysox, I fit in the Jolly Rancher fetish-with your favorite flavor)**

**~Nightingale.**


	7. Chapter 7: Prideshipping

**A/N: WHO THE FUCK USES A FUCKING LEAF BLOWER FOR FIVE FUCKING HOURS!? My neighbors are about to die. I just don't even. OMFG DO YOU KNOW HOW DAMN ANNOYING IT IS!? I can still hear it... I'm about to suffer a psychotic break, I promise. Off of my insanity, now... This is Prideshipping. For anyone who wanted the sequel... My eye is twitching.. Oh my goddess.. Just oh..**

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter What the Fuck Ever: Prideshipping**

**YGO episode One**

Yami stared serenly at Seto Kaiba from across the dueling arena. He was wearing a smirk, eyeing Seto with keen interest.

"If you truly want to know, Seto... _Open your mind!_"

Seto cried out in pain and confusion, stumbling back. Yami's stomach turned and flipped, making him gasp. For the first time, he saw Seto as someone else... Somewhere else...

But that was impossible. He didn't even know who he was or how he got here. There was no way he'd recognize another...

So who was he?

**~l~l~l~**

**Battle City Quarter-Finals **

"...Battle City Finals. Do you understand?"

Seto was looking at Yami, eyes flashing in the florecent lighting of the blimp. Yami stood up straighter and cleared his throat.

_No, because I wasn't listening to a damn word you said._

"Of course." he replied, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

/_Who's full of shit?/_ Yuugi asked through the Link. Yami mentally stuck his tongue out.

"Kaiba-sama, please! If you continue this tournament-"

Seto cut Isis off with a single glare. "Miss. Ishar, I have had more than enough of your nonsense. Go spout your bedtime stories to someone who cares."

Isis reached out for him, her bronze hand clasped his pale one. In that moment, it looked at though Seto shared the skin color. Yami felt a wave of confusion and clutched his head as his vision tunneled.

He saw a slightly tanner version of both he and Set, tangled in sheets, moaning and crying out, naked bodies moving together. The scent of oils assaulted him and he coughed. In that moment, the him from his memory uttered one name in unison with him:

"Set..."

"What did you just call me?" Seto was looking at him with barely concealed interest, some emotion that Yami could not place hiding just below the cold blue eyes. Isis stared openly at him, while Mariku to her left just looked bored. Or like he wanted to stab someone.

"I said... Uh... Set..Oh. Se-to. Yes. I must have coughed in the middle there somewhere. Maybe I'm coming down with something. I'll just be going to bed now."

He turned quickly, gasping when a strong hand caught his arm. Mariku leaned down right next to his ear.

"You should probably get well soon. I'd just _hate _for you to miss our little duel..." he hissed. He stood straight once again, handing Yami a card. "Here you are, Pharaoh. You must have dropped it."

How did he get one of Yami's cards? He didn't even know. Didn't really care. He just stood it and calmly walked away. He waited until he was in the dark of the halls to flat out sprint. Wind rushed past him and he felt a sense of freedom that had been stripped of him when he'd trapped himself. A small gleeful laugh escaped his lips. He was well aware he'd passed Yuugi's room, but he couldn't stop. More laughs came forth.

/_You should laugh more... It's nice./_ Yuugi commented through the Link. Yami threw his arms out and indulged himself in a small twirl. He crashed through the door leading to the blimp top dueling platform, throwing himself down onto the cold flooring. He knew Mariku wanted his life. He knew that as soon as he solved this problem, another would arise. There was just no escaping it during the day.

He let his eyes slide shut and he released a long sigh. \**Why don't we quit, aibou? I'm sure I can find some body to possess. We can just run away. You and me.\**

Yuugi appeared beside him, grasping his hand. Though Yuugi was just a spirit, Yami could feel the fingers, the warmth and familiarity they radiated. They both looked at eachother, goofy grins on their face.

/_Yes. Somewhere calm. A small town. No one will every find us. We'll live in a fall out shelter. Forever./_

Forever? No... Yuugi would die eventually. And then what? Yami imediately turned away. Something about this situation felt all too familiar. Like he was about to lose someone he cared deeply for. Did he love Yuugi? Of course. He couldn't imagine his life without him. But... Not in that way. Not _agape_ as the Greeks called it. Why didn't languages these days have several forms of that little word, showing exactly what you meant by it?

"You really will get sick if you stay out here."

Yami shot up, eyes falling on Seto's tall form.

"What are you doing out here?"

Seto smirked and strode closer, actually sinking to his seat next to Yami. He threw himself back, eyeing the sky.

"I always do. You aren't the only one who needs to escape. The only one people count on." Seto replied quietly. Yami looked at him before slowly lowering back down. If he even moved an inch, he and Seto would be touching. The whole left side of his body would be brushing the right side of Seto's.

And it felt right.

"Set... Seto. I'm sorry. I will leave if you'd like."

He looked at his somewhat friend, really wanting him to say that it wouldn't be needed. Seto though for a moment before looking at Yami.

"No. You can stay. Please."

Yami nearly shat bricks. Seto had just asked him to stay? He settled back trying to scoot his leg towards Seto's without him noticing.

"You keep calling me Set." he said, still eyeing Yami. The Pharaoh stopped his antics and looked up at him, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Forgive me..."

Seto smiled. Actually. Fucking. Smiled. Maybe Mariku w_as _bringing about the end of the world...

"No... I like it... Like... Deja vu. It feels strange, but you know it's happened before." he tried to explain, moving his leg to meet Yami's. Whether it was on accident or not, the yami did not know. But Seto didn't move it.

/_I'm just gonna go to my soul room now. Use my body for all intents and purposes, but don't get me killed. Love you!/_

Yami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yuugi. He was going to kick his ass.

"You don't even look like him." Seto said, breaking the silence. Yami whipped his head to the side, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

Seto chuckled and covered his face with his hands. Yami opened his eyes again, cutely tilting his head. Was Seto... embarassed!? He smiled and rolled, straddling Seto's torso to pull his hands away. Just as he had suspected, the man's cheeks were painted a dark pink, eyes dancing with delight.

"The man from my memories."

Yami froze all at once. Seto dreamed about him? The other him? From the past.

"The resemblence is there..." Seto whispered, brushing a golden bang back from Yami's eyes. His hand brushed against his cheek fondly and Yami found himself turning his face into the touch. "But he was... darker. His hair a bit more wild. Less red. His eyes... were always lined with something dark. His lips... smiled more."

As he said the last part, Seto's blue gaze did indeed fall on Yami's slightly parted lips. He leaned up slowly, thumb rubbing soothing circles on Yami's cheek.

"But.. they weren't as smooth. I guess the desert sun has that affect..." he whispered before planting a small kiss on Yami. The other man repsonded quickly, eyes sliding shut.

"You don't look like him, either. He was much darker. Less rude. His hair.. A little darker. A lot longer. He still held your grace and passion, though." Yami whispered against Seto's cheek. He felt the man wrap his arms around his waist.

"What would you know about my passions, _Pharaoh_?" Seto drawled, quickly switching their positions. He trailed small, closed mouth kisses along the pale neck of Yami. Yami was at a loss for words. "You missed one major difference... He was always on bottom."

Yami blushed insanely, hands against Seto's chest and eyes downcast. His rival captured his lips again, fingers barely grazing his sides. He shivered from the cold as much as Seto's teasing touches.

"I-... Seto..."

"Nnmph."

"I mean... Set. Don't do something you're going to regret."

That made Seto pause. His slightly clouded gaze fell on Yami's amythest one, nose crinkled slightly. "I'm not... But I'm also not going to be on the bottom. Sorry, Prince."

Yami shivered at the use of his old nickname. Seto smiled, showing rows of perfect white teeth.

"I promise I won't regret it if you promise to not tell Isis I might believe in all of her... _nonsense._" he whispered. Yami grinned.

"I promise." Yami replied.

Things moved quickly after that. Clothes were tossed aside, shoes thrown on top to keep them from flying away. Seto worked Yami's body like a pro, much better than Set ever did. Maybe it was a modern thing, Yami did not know.

"You're so pale..." Seto commented, kissing his way to Yami's belly. He dipped his tongue into his naval making the other gasp and buck.

"Yeah, well. You're really tall. Let us keep the obvious in our heads, 'kay?"

Seto laughed lowly, his breath spilling out over Yami's skin. The former Priest looked up as he kissed the skin between Yami's groin and his belly. The shorter let out a low moan, back arching up slightly. Seto smiled and licked and nipped the inside of Yami's thighs.

"Seto... Please."

"Are you begging?"

Yami glared. Seto smiled before engulfing almost all of Yami's need.

"Oh, yes... My priest."

Seto moaned at the memories that came rushing back. Yami's hands were fisted into his hair, not enough to be painful, but enough to be felt. Occasionally he'd let the brunette locks fall between his fingers, loving the silky feel of them. He screamed as Seto sucked especially hard, fingers dancing around his entrance.

"Yes..." he breathed as it was inserted. He hadn't made love since coming back. He knew, somehow, that he was waiting, looking for his Set. His Seto.

"I've missed you, Prince. Bakura will not take you from me this time."

Yami just moaned and climaxed, his seed coating Seto's throat as the last of the fingers were inserted and scissored. He roughly bucked back, making the fingers fall free.

"Inside. Now." Yami commanded. Seto smiled softly and lined himself up.

"As you wish." he hissed, slamming in and out. Neither wanted soft and sweet. It'd been too long. Thousands of years can make one a bit sex crazed.

"Faster... Harder..." Yami panted, writhing. Seto groaned, teeth latching onto Yami's shoulders. They rolled together, one entity in that moment. Two souls reuinited, climaxing under a full silver moon.

A King and his Prince, brought back together by the very fate that tore them apart so long ago.

**~l~l~l~**

**YGO episode 224 (if you don't know, that's the last one... )**

Seto watched, pain crashing through every cell of his body as the Pharaoh-his king!-stepped away from him, this time forever. He watched as his past self rushed forward to embrace Atem. Tears stung his eyes, along with everyone else's who was present. He couldn't... He couldn't survive this.

How could Atem leave him? How? He promised... Five thousand years ago, he promised he would find his way back! And for what? To be left again? It was too surreal. Nothing made sense. Mokuba was there, dragging him up the stairs so he wouldn't be crushed by the falling tomb. But in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to die, right there next to Atem. To join him in paradise.

Yuugi's voice floated to him from some far off place. His eyes fell on the teen. He looked so much like Yami that it hurt. Yuugi turned to look at him, a deeper pain that Seto's own in his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd get over this. As Yuugi took Seto's hand in his own, he had another thought:

Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love him as he did Yami.

**A/N: SHIT THAT WAS SAD. I kind of fixed it at the end, though. I hope you all enjoyed. (: Let me know. Next up: Irateshipping, then Puppyshipping, then Exoticshipping (Isis/Bakura). Still taking request. Now, I'm going to chill with some Indie and a bottle of water. My headache is killer. Night, y'all.**

**~Nightingale.**


	8. Chapter 8: Scandalshipping (Again)

**A/N: So let me just tell y'all something: I nearly died today. Dove and I both. My bus flipped in a ditch and it was terrifying and horrible and all that good stuff. My God. I was perfectly okay when we were skidding across the road, but when we hit the ditch, went sideways, and the back of the bus hit the ditch, I was no longer okay. Cheyenne (Not me, my friend. Confusing, I know.) screamed and fell out of the seat. That's when I screamed along with Dove and my sister and everyone else on that bus. Yes, even the guys. They screamed the loudest. Scariest moment of my life. ANYWAYS: Here's your Scandalshipping you wanted. BTW, this is kind of a prequel to the first one. This is when they first started getting together. Like, how it happened. Yeah. Gah. I'm still freaked. Thirty minutes ago I nearly died. Too surreal for a Friday. Er, I'm going to be posting this on a Saturday... SO whatever. Yes, it's more Scandalshipping. But hey, Exoticshipping is up next. Hetero. & this is for that guest that wanted this. Whoever you are. Enjoy.**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Eight: Scandalshipping II**

Atem sat atop his throne, face resting on one fist. He was tired. He was bored.

"Prince, if you'd like, I can create a diversion so you may escape." Mana whispered next to him. Set eyed her with curiosity. Surely she wouldn't blow up the palace if he allowed this.

...Would she?

"No, Mana. I need to stay..."

His eyes drifted lazily over the women dancing in front of him. He was to choose one of them to be his wife. As if.

"But Prince... None of these will make you happy." she whispered, softly brushing her fingers across his exposed shoulder. It wasn't a gesture of intamacy, only one of a long term friendship. She was trying to comfort him in the one way she had since childhood. WIth kind words and soft touches. She couldn't hug him, not in front of these people.

"You don't think I know that? I have to pick one, though. I have to have an heir. " he replied in a strained voice. Isis looked on at the charade with saddened eyes. None of these would ever suit her king.

Mana stomped her foot in an act of childishness. It was true, she was only sixteen, but Atem was only eighteen! It wasn't fair! He'd never been outside of the palace walls unless it was on business. How on earth could he find someone to love? He couldn't. Not unless they existed inside of the palace.

"So knock up one of the harem girls!" she cried. Set snorted to cover his laugher, while Atem just blushed.

"No. I don't... Go to the harem, Mana. Please, calm down. Sit." he said, sitting up a little straighter. Mana sighed and slid to her seat on a velvet pillow. Set slunk closer to stand behind Atem, arms behind his back. He looked on with a stoic face at the women so shamelessly flaunting themselves. None of these would suit his king.

No one anywhere under the power of Ra would be good enough. No one. No one deserved him.

"You can choose later in life, my king. Your father-" Yami cringed. "Did not choose a wife until he was well into his twenties."

"My mother." Yami breathed. He knew she'd been beautiful from the nurmerous statues and paintings. He'd never met her. She'd died in birth.

"Yes. Mana, if you would?"

Mana shot up and casually walked around the room, picking up a rock along the way. She winked in Atem's direction before throwing it at a shelf quickly. The thing toppled to the floor, taking everything and everyone in its indirect path. Seriously, how did it manage to fall there? Mana grinned and ran to "help" while Set took Atem's arm and rushed him from the room.

Women screamed and ran, freaking out though it was unnecessary. Atem ran on his own accord, away from everyone, dragging Set with him. They were both half running, half falling by the time they reached the gardens.

"Do you miss when we were children?" Atem asked, eyeing Set as they both tried to catch their breath. Set thought for a moment, wincing at the memory of his village.

"Define... Children." he answered, sitting on a marble bench. The smell of lotus assaulted his sense, making him pick the closest one. As Atem sat, he slid it behind his ear, liking the way it looked. Atem smiled and breathed deeply of the cool night air.

"When you came to the palace. How we would slip away from our tutors and take a swim in the Nile..."

Set made an ah sound, smiling widely.

"Of course I do. They'd always accuse me of trying to get you eaten. They thought it was me always giving the ideas. When it was you!" Set laughed and shook his head as Atem smiled up at him. The king sighed and laid his head on Set's shoulder, picking lightly at the golden band around the Preist's stomach.

"I wish sometimes... That we were normal. I don't want to be king. I don't want to be the person everyone looks to..."

Atem trailed off, eyes sliding shut wearily. It was all too much. No eighteen year old should be expected to run a home, let alone a kingdom! Memories of his and Set's childhoods flashed through his mind, bringing the sting of scraped knees and the joyful cries of children at play with them. Set shifted some, bringing him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, my pharaoh. Your father should not have left the throne to you so soon. At least you have your royal court…" Set tried in vain to comfort his king. Atem sat up quickly, striding away from Set only to stop at a fountain depicting Isis. He tore the lotus from his hair, throwing it into the water. He watched silently as it tumbled over and over in the waves he'd created. It reminded him so much of himself. Overtaken by the flow of a river, drowning just beneath the surface, no one able to hear you until it's too late and you're black and blue, eyes bulging, skin swollen. Dead.

He didn't realize the sob had escaped his lips until he felt Set behind him as he reached over to retrieve the flower.

"You know, the great thing about nature… No matter what we do to her, she comes back even stronger. Sometimes, you just have to get broken. But that doesn't mean that you're beyond repair. It just means that you've seen things, and came out stronger, better. Atem, don't forget your lineage. Pharaoh's before you have had the same doubts, and look at our Egypt. It's gorgeous, one of the strongest kingdoms around."

Atem sniffled softly, turning to allow Set to put the flower back into his hair again. He smiled softly up at his priest, eyes still teary. He reached for his hand, slowly, and then looked up.

"Set… Let's go to the Nile. Like when we were children. Please?" Atem was begging, he knew, but he needed to get free. His kingdom was sucking the life out of him before he could even be… married. Oh, how he loathed the word.

Set looked on unsure at first. He finally caved when he saw disgust cross Atem's features. He figured that he was thinking back to those women. He knew his king too well.

"As you wish, my king…" he breathed. Atem took off, purple cape flying behind him. Set pivoted and threw his arms in the air.

"Yeah, mature Pharaoh!"

He laughed lowly and made chase, catching him at the edge of the palace. Atem stopped at the gate, suddenly very still. Set looked on in confusion, lowering his voice.

"What? What is it?" he asked. Atem frowned.

"Look. The guards." he mumbled. Set smiled coyly.

"Leave them to me." he replied before taking off towards the hooded men. Words were exchanged and Set came back, a hooded cloak in hand. He threw it over Atem's face, smiling still.

"What? What's this?" Atem asked, slipping the garment on anyways.

"You don't know? It's so no one recognizes you. Come on, Atem. Keep up."

Was Set… teasing him? And if so, why did Atem feel a blush rise to his cheeks because of it? Surely he wasn't…

Set grasped his hand and led him through the palace gates to the outside world where a horse waited. Atem stopped, unsure for a moment. He'd never ridden with another before. No one besides his father.

"Set…" he began. He was blushing again, the thought of being that close to his dear priest made something in him stir. Set turned to him, moonlight lighting his features. He smiled again, softer this time, gave Atem a boost up onto the horse. Atem smiled and grasped onto the creature's mane.

"Well, come on then!" he said, hoisting Set up behind him. He roughly jerked the horse's reigns, making the beast shoot off into the night. No paths marked the sand, but he knew the way by heart. Even years of stress and turmoil could not remove the sacred hiding place from his mind.

Sometimes he wondered why he, and not one of the people who really wanted to rule, was chosen. He scowled. No, he would not think of such things while running. Set sat behind him, hands lightly resting on his waist. He urged the horse on faster, trying to make time move. Trying to ignore all his nagging thoughts, and the proximity of his priest.

"Here. Stop here. Hide Midnight behind that tree there. Make sure you tie him up."

Atem snorted. As if he'd never done this before. Alright, Set.

"There. Happy?" he asked. Set tsked and bolted for the midnight waters, throwing off various pieces of clothing along the way. By the time he hit the water, all that remained was the thin white tunic he wore beneath his garments, that stopped just above his knee. Atem followed suit, ending in much the same attire.

"After you my king!" Set cried, picking Atem up bridal style and chunking him in. Atem sputtered and thrashed before realizing all he needed to do was stand.

"Set! Jerk!"

Set smirked and dove in after him, hissing at the cold water biting into his skin.

"You know… I remembered this as being a lot warmer." he commented. Atem scoffed.

"You think? It's like midnight, Set. It's going to be cold."

Set stuck his tongue out and splashed the young king with water, laughing joyfully when the other dove trying to get away, only to submerge himself further into the icy waters.

"Cheater." He accused. Set looked at him, one hand on his hip.

"Am not." he replied. Atem threw a pebble at him.

"Are too!"

Set splashed forward, shoving Atem under. "Take it back!"

Atem coughed and laughed, shaking his head.

Set dove at his king, driving them both under the water. When they returned to the surface, Set's hands were on Atem's waist and the king's were around his neck. He shivered in the cool desert air, Set unconsciously bringing him closer. Atem's eyes raked over the wet tunic clinging to Set.

"Set, none of those girls will ever make me happy. Do you know why?"

Set shook his head, water falling from his hair. Atem smiled at the display, laying his head on his priest's chest.

"Because. I don't like women in general. Nothing against them, of course. I'm sure I could learn to love one... But it won't... Be the same..."

Set suddenly felt lost. He couldn't help his king. He had to have an heir.

"Knock up one of the harem girls." he suggested. Atem turned from him and splashed water angrily.

"Don't you understand, Set? I can't. There's no way. I have to marry. No one gives a damn if I'm happy."

Set slunk closer, twining his fingers with Atem's. "I do."

Atem looked up at him, eyes shining. "I don't want to return. No one..."

Set leaned down then and captured his lips, softly. Atem shuddered and pulled him closer, reciprocating with force. How he'd longed for this! Surely, he would be banished from the Afterlife. Sleeping with a priest was forbidden. But he didn't care. He'd just damned himself and the only man he'd ever love.

So why didn't it matter?  
"Set... Amut will surely have our hearts." Atem whispered, fear lacing his voice. Though not for himself, no. For Set.

"Let him do his worst." he growled, taking a bruising hold on Atem's waist. He steered them towards the shore, occasionally slipping, but always catching Atem. Only the moon saw their sin. Set had to wonder just how much sin the shining beacon had seen in its time. Surely too much.

"Set..." Atem breathed softly as he was lain down. Set cupped his cheek in his hand, kissing softly at his neck.

"Yes, my king?"

Atem stiffened before rolling so that he was the dominant. "Call me Atem."

Set smiled softly, before trying out the name. Not since their childhood had he dared. If anyone heard him, he'd be beaten.

"Allow me to make love to you." Atem begged, rolling his hips slightly to drive his point home. The priest groaned and panted slightly, breathing his consent over his king's lips before capturing them again.

The wet garments were peeled away, revealing both bodies to the other. Atem kissed every inch of skin he could find, slightly nipping at Set's nipples. They explored eachother with careful care, virgin interest taking hold. Atem curiously kissed at certain areas twice, if it got a good reaction out of Set. The best place was Set's right hip for some reason. He kept kissing there, suckling the skin softly until there was a love mark.

"Nnnh. Atem..." Set moaned and closed his eyes, hands fisted by his head, member standing proudly. Atem tilted his head and took in the scene, groaning in approval.

"Yes, Set?"

Set's eyes fluttered open, blue depths capturing Atem. All of Set was unusal, including his looks.

"I want... you." he flushed and closed his eyes again. Atem slid up and slowly parted his thighs, not so sure of what to do next. He figured he should probably do something to loosen Set up. He was supposed to fit _there_?

He looked around in vain before wriggling his fingers. Yes, those would do.

"As you wish." he replied, sucking on three of the tanned fingers. He figured that should do. He knew Set would still feel pain, but it should help...

He made sure to coat all of them evenly, pulling them from his lips with a pop. He slowly circled the tight ring of muscle before slowly entering the first digit. Set yelped and tried to rid the odd intrusion, but Atem stopped him with a light stroke to his throbbing need. He moaned loudly and allowed his head to fall back.

"More..." he requested. Atem slowly entered the second, slightly moving them around and seperating them. He curled them slightly to stretched further and nearly pissed himself when Set let out a loud cry.

"Did I hurt you!?" he asked, panicked at the sound. Set shook his head and moaned loudly, trying to shove down onto Atem's fingers.

"No, again!" he begged, breath labored. Atem nodded and inserted the last of the three, repeatedly stroking Set's prostate. By the time he'd removed them, Set was a whimpering, sweaty mess.

He spit on his hand, rubbing his own length down with it. He groaned and bucked, the friction making him want to just finish it there. But one look at Set's needy face had him stopping.

"Are you ready?" he asked, slightly nervous. What if it wasn't good?

Set nodded quickly and opened his legs more. Atem fit between them with ease, lining himself up and entering with a low groan. Set made a choking sound, eyes shut tightly.

_The pain!_ He felt as though he were being ripped in half, his insides burnig in the process. Atem shushed him and groaned, burying his face in his shoulder. It took all of his will power not to slam into Set.

"M-move.." Set whimpered. Atem slowly pulled out, angling this thrust differently, and was rewarded with that keening moan. Set's legs lifted and wrapped around Atem's tiny waist as he thrusted faster.

"Ah-hah. Yes. There. Nng." Set babbled throwing his head back. Atem felt his own release rushing towards him. It was his first time, after all, and Set's heat was driving him mad. He grasped the other's length, pumping in time with is thrusts. Set's eyes opened as the cried out to the moon. Atem gasped as he released, the sensation taking him off guard. Set whimpered and fell back, spent. He soflty kissed Set's face, calming his breathing.

"Never leave me." Set whispered. Atem nodded.

"Never."

**A/N: Well, that was that. After this is Exoticshipping and that's Kura and Isis. Hm. Then Puppyshipping (for IAmTheTaintedAngel) then there's gonna be Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi) then there's gonna be another Puppyshipping for that other person who requested it that I don't feel like looking up. Kittykittyyaoilover or something of that nature. Did I get it right? Anyways, I'll do Irateshipping eventually. Maybe. Keep requesting! Keep reviewing! And YuGiOh on!**

**~Nightingale.**


	9. Chapter 9: Exoticshipping

**A/N: Exoticshipping set during the Civil War. Why? Because I love that era and I can. Yes, Isis and Baku live in the South, because... well, duh. I'm from the South. Therefore, I know it. So this is where they will live. The South has reenactments of the war all the friggin time, but we do acknowledge that the North won. (Thank you Family Guy, for making people think that we don't. Also, thanks for making people think we're stupid! Sterotype much?) anyways, I've seen some, as my family owns Janney Furnace. It's a reenactment/historical place thing. Yeah. So anyways, this will have uncorrect grammar in it (ain't, shortened words, etc.) 'cause I tried to make it realistic. I don't really know how people talked back in the day. SO, I'm going off of how I talk. May you enjoy the Isis/Baku nonsense. OH YEAH, and I know it will seem like I'm trying to make the North out to be the bad guys-I'm not! It's just that yes, they burnt down plantations. Yes, the got drunk. Yes, they took advantage of women. But guess what? So did the South. Every side in every war does something to the place their in, every time. This one I dedicate to the person who will always have prettier eyes than mine. 3 (I WIN.)**

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Nine: Exoticshipping**

Isis sighed wearily, lifting her muddy skirts. She absently fingered the silver locket hanging from her neck as she leaned against an ashy willow tree, the drooping branches hiding her from the view of the Union soilders running hither and thither on her front lawn.

Or what was left of it, anyways.

The bright white expansion of her once marvelous house was now something to be laughed at. She felt a pang of sorrow at the loss of her treasures, her home... Her family.

Anger took place of the fear and pain. They'd killed Marik as he stood in their paths so she could escape. She'd tried to return, only to be stopped by the collapsed doorway. She shivered at the memory of the harsh flames licking at her silk night skirt.

"How will I survive this?"

Her other hand tightened around the golden scarab in her hand, making the trinket dig painfully into her palm. She liked the pain in that moment, it kept her grounded. She glared at the soldiers as they danced and sang, wishing them all to drop dead. How dare this War target her! She wasn't even from this supposedly free country. Neither side of the War suited her. Not Confederate, not Union.

The amount of times she'd been mistaken for a slave only fed her haterd further. Both sides had hurt her. Both sides had stolen something from her. The South, her pride. The North, her sanctuary. Her sanity.

But they hadn't stolen her last remaining treasure, not as far as she knew anyways. Her white haired Thief.

She sighed softly, turning away from the sight before her. She parted the branches of the willow on the opposite side of her burning home, gently picking her way through the forest. Her skirts got caught several times. She was forced to rip them, making the silk spike to above her knee. Well above it. Tears no longer flowed. She'd lost feeling when Marik dropped in front of her.

A man burst through the trees to her left, obviously drunk out of his mind. He stood just in her way, blocking the path she'd been taking to the main road. From there, she'd plannd to head to a stream to bathe.

"Excuse me, mister. You seem to be in my way." she said, voice cold as steel. Much like the steel on the young man's gun. He smiled and swayed, but did not move.

"Mister, I won't ask you again. Please, get out a' my way." she snarled. The man took a single step forward.

"My, my. Aren't you just the prettiest thing?" he cooed. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.

"Sir. Just get outta' my way. I mean it when I say I ain't in the mood for you. Or nobody for that matter. Move!"

She stepped forward, trying to brush past him, when he caught her arm. She looked back at him, right hand raised, nails made into make-shift claws. "Look. Get your damned hands off of me, right now, you filthy excuse of a man. I don't want no part of you. I don't want no part of your war. Let. Me. Go."

She roughly slammed her right hand into the side of the man's face, drawing blood. He still did not drop her arm.

"Well, well. It seems like you've just pissed of the wrong guy, miss."

He roughly slammed her against the nearest tree, holding her hands above her head. She kicked and screamed, black hair falling from its previous holdings to conceal her slightly. The man looked on in amusement at her. Eyes wild, hair askew, breath coming in short, angered pants.

Yes, she truly was something to be marveled at.

"Now you just hold still. This shouldn't take long."

As the man reached for his belt buckle, Isis let out another ear-splitting scream. The tree line to her left tore open once again, revealing a man moving so quickly, he looked like a white blur. Before she could process anything that was happening, he had the man cut down. The soldier landed with a thud on the damp earth, dead eyes wide and unseeing.

The white shadow returned again, hoisting Isis up.

"Bakura?" she whimpered against the course grey fabric of his uniform. He nodded gently, holding her until her shivering stopped.

She pulled away, though her hands never left his chest, to look him in the face. He was dirty, extremely so, and his eyes were a bit dulled from the last time she'd seen him. A large scar ran under his right eye, with two smaller one cris-crossing it. In addition to that, several more cuts ran up his arms where the uniform had been cut away. Her eyes misted over at the mistreated man in front of her and she once again threw herself into his arms. He winced, though she didn't know why, and groaned lowly. She looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Bakura... Are you okay? You're hurt, aren't you?"

Bakura smiled and shook his head.

_You'll find out soon enough, Isis._

He took her hand and boosted her up onto his horse before following behind. As he reached around her waist for the reigns, he looked down.

"Nice wardrobe, Miss. Ishtar."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

**~l~l~l~**

"I promise. I ain't lookin'!" Bakura protested, face only half turned from Isis' form. She was waist deep in the water of Coldwater Springs, black hair soaked and clinging to her bared body, all the way down to her waist.

"Oh, yeah. 'Cause you're the perfect Southern gentleman." she scoffed. Isis had caught him staring six different times, each time leading to the same argument.

"Of course, Miss. Isis." he purred, purposely making his accent that much thicker. She scowled and turned away, wading further into the water.

"Good Lord! This is cold..." she shrieked. But she'd been dirty, and wanted to get the touch of that soldier off of her skin. She heard splashing behind her and looked back. She immediately blushed.

"Bakura! It's highly innapropriate for you to be in here with me!" Isis teased, turning away and folding her arms over her chest. He snorted.

"Because I haven't seen you naked before right?"

Isis turned just to stick her tongue out at him, arms falling back by her sides. She shivered at the way that his eyes raked over her bronze form.

"Come here, Little Miss Egypt." he commanded. She was all to happy to oblige.

He winced lightly and groaned as she dove into his arms. She frowned. Yes, he was definitely hurt.

"Baku-"

He pressed his lips to hers, cutting off all she had to say. He wouldn't waste a moment with her. He'd promised himself that on the way back from his battle. He'd left the War.

And Karma was seeking out her revenge in the most painful of ways.

"Isis. Do you believe that I love you?" he asked, all teasing gone now. This worried her more than anything. Bakura had sounded like this before he left, when he wasn't sure if he'd be back.

"Bakura... I know you do. Please, tell me what's wrong!" she begged, arms wrapping around his neck. She was well aware of her body against his, with nothing between. He smiled, back to himself, and nibbled on her shoulder.

"Nothing you should worry about, _neferet_(1)." he murmured against her neck, kissing the skin softly. She let go of her worry. If Bakura said not to... then she wouldn't. Something told her it wasn't worth it, not this time. So she let him pull her to the shore and lay her down, his lips meeting hers again softly.

"My Isis... If I had died... Would you have forgotten me?"

Isis sucked in a breath and wound her fingers into his white hair. "Never, not in this life time or the next, would I forget you. I don't think I could."

He hummed and nodded, hands tracing her sides lovingly before cupping a breast and softly kneading the flesh. He lips once again danced across her collar bone, making her shiver lightly. The sun was beginning to set. What were they to do? She was homeless. Bakura couldn't be seen.

As a deserter, he'd be shot. Or worse.

"We don't have that much time left, Bakura."

Of course, she was referring to the soldiers. But to Bakura... It meant something else entirely.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss. Isis..." he whispered, voice cracking at the pain that repeatedly shot up through his back. She couldn't see it. He wouldn't let her... Not as long as he was alive.

He shifted until he was hovering over her on his forearms, nose inches from hers.

"Miss. Isis. You look rather flushed."

Even now he was teasing her. He had to. This was.. He would never..

"Shut up, Bakura! Gods."

But she was smiling. He committed it to memory, praying that nothing would ever remove it from memory. Not even... death.

"Would you rather I busy myself with something else?" he asked, tilting his head. He was trying to embarass her of course. But Isis saw her way around it.

"Yeah, actually." she replied, lips clashing with his. Her body rolled up to meet his making him hiss and claw at the sand. So she wanted to play that way.

He positioned himself and looked to her face. The anticipation and desire, all layed out like a book. Mixed in with it all was undying love.

_Undying_.

He entered her then, wet heat making him moan and drop his head so that it was laying in the crook of her neck. She gasped and rolled once again to meet him. His lips latched onto her neck as he continued to move, rocking in and out at whatever pace she chose. Always. He let her have control.

When her hand shoved his downwards, he didn't protest. His fingers worked her womanhood with practiced precision. She moaned and writhed beneath him, soft gasps of his name falling from her lips. He forced himself to keep his eyes open even as she closed hers.

"Hah! Bakura!" she cried, back arching off the sand in a beautiful display of pleasure. His own climax slammed into him then, as he softly said her name and coated her insides with his seed. She whimpered, body twitching from the powerful orgasm.

As he pulled out and lay beside her, the sun finally falling from the sky.

"Isis..." he croaked. Yes, his strength was just about gone. He'd timed it perfectly.

"Yes, Kura?" she mumbled. She was half asleep, laying on top of his chest.

"I'll always love you. This life. The next. Through Heaven, Hell, whatever. Remember that. No matter what.. happens... Remember."

She mistook his vague voice for him just being sleepy. "I won't, Bakura. I love you too. This life and the next."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around. There was nothing more he could do now. His vision was fading, pain dying away, giving to numbness. He inhaled her scent one last time, memorized her breathing, the way the swells of her breasts were pressed to his chest...

And then let go.

**~l~l~l~**

Isis awoke so cold that she thought Bakura had left. But that wasn't right. He was beneath her, still. But he was cold. His lips were blue.

His chest didn't rise and falll. His skin was too pale... No.

"No!" she shrieked. He was asleep! He had to be! No, oh Goddess. No, please...

She shook his shoulders, his head lolling around. She wept, cold bitter tears at the sight before her, and roughly turned him when she spotted blood behind his shoulder.

There. The pale skin was torn and mauled, an obvious bullet entry...

With no exit wound. He'd known. That's why he was so...

"Bakura, you idiot! Why!"

Sorrow engulfed her. Nothing left to live for. Marik. Dead. Bakura. Dead. No home. No life.

No life...

Her eyes drifted to Bakura's discarded uniform and the knife it concealed. She dug around until she found it, returning to Bakura's side.

"There, darlin'. I won't ever forget you. I suppose we're both going to hell for everything we've done."

She spoke casually. Not like a woman about to die.

She plunged the knife through her chest, into her heart. Pain was immediate. She doubled over, face falling onto Bakura's chest.

"Now..." she choked. "Now you'll never have to leave again."

As her breath faded, the sky cracked open, rain falling with such a force that no battles were fought. No lives were stolen.

And it seemed right, somehow. At least to those who came upon the two in a desperate search for shelter.

**A/N: Well... Shit. Alright, sorry for the short sex. My bad. But I hope y'all enjoyed anyways. Remember: Next up is Puppyshipping then Heartshipping then Shrimpshipping THEN another Puppyshipping. I know that wasn't the original line up, but I wanted to seperate the Puppies more. So, I will totally do both Blind and Puzzleshipping just for you... Uh.. Person who requested them. Cause Atem is sexy and I've been stuck on Puzzle porn lately. **

**Review, my readers, I love you all!**

**(1)- Neferet, Egpytian for beautiful woman. **

**~Nightingale.**


	10. Chapter 10: Changeshipping

**A/N: I lied when I said Puppyshipping was next. It really was going to be, it will be after this fic, but my AmazinAlexis asked for Changeshipping so there. I had to do it because she wrote Stark/Loren. Only the best thing ever. This is Marik/Duke. I normally use Japanese names, but I hate the name Otogi. So there. Set in season five when Marik is on the same boat as Duke. You know the episode of which I speak? If not, episode 220. Though I don't think it shows what I'm talking about till the very en of the episode.**

**Enjoy, my readers.(:**

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Ten: Changeshipping**

Duke strolled on the upper deck of the large ship, sighing softly at the cool breeze that picked up his onyx locks occasionally. So this was it. The Pharaoh would be departing soon. Everyone was so sad, feeling as though a long time friend (well, he supposed the Pharaoh was one in a way) would soon be leaving.

Everyone except a certain blonde Egyptian.

Marik was meandering on the opposite side of the deck, a smile marking his face. Freedom at last!  
Yes, he supposed he was freed after Mariku was vanquished. His heart still hurt at the thought of his yami's screams as he was banished. He told himself that Mariku wasn't something to be mourned over... But the man had been half of his soul. Wasn't it only right that he mourn his loss?

Freedom... Such an abstract thing! You couldn't literally touch it, smell it, none of those things. Yet it was there. Tangible in the very air the Marik breathed. Yes, he admired the Pharaoh. No, he no longer hated the man. But still. His opression was not so easily forgotten, though it had been forgiven. After this, no others would have to suffer. He wouldn't have to watch his wife give birth to the newest of the tomb keeper bloodline, only to have their back ruined by scars such as his was. He still refused to show his back. Some things were better left hidden.

"_Ya elahi_." he muttered. He leaned over the railing of the ship, staring down into the dark waters. No reflections here.

"You probably shouldn't stand so close. You might fall over."

Marik let out a rather girly scream, pivoting hard to stare Duke in the face. "Friggin'! Gah! Make some noise next time, please."

Duke looked bemused as he sat on one of the chairs decorating the deck. Marik stared at him a moment longer before turning back to the railing, once again staring down at the water.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Duke asked suddenly. Marik didn't turn to look at him this time, opting instead to stare at the moon. It helped center him.

"Do I ever wonder what what is like?" he finally asked. Duke rose and stood beside him, arms resting on the cold bars alongside Marik's.

"Dying. Moving on. Whatever it is we do."

Marik snorted. "I've seen my fair share of the Shadow Realm. Shall we assume that's.. what Christains call... Hell?"

Marik wasn't so sure about modern day religions. He only knew what he was taught, the ways of the Old Ones.

"Yeah. I see what you're getting at. The Shadow Realm is probably equal to hell. But what about... What they call Heaven? Hm? Angels and all that?"

Marik hummed thoughtfully. "No. I don't believe in angels."

"Demons?"

"Definitely." Marik laughed. "Why are you asking me this?"

The question didn't come out as rude, like it should have, due to his light tone and geniune curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious? Atem will be leaving for the Afterlife now. I want to know what it's like. You know, before I die." Duke reasoned. Marik tilted his head.

"It's a.. nice place. I've never been, obviously... I've heard about it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Duke looked at the Egyptian. "You speak as though you won't. Or that you won't be there to."

Marik smiled cruelly, looking down at the waves again. "I won't."

He'd done too much. Caused too much trouble. He had forsaken the Pharaoh, the very incarnate of the gods! No. He wouldn't be getting into Heaven, the Afterlife, the Otherworld, Summerland. Nothing. You name it, he was banned. He just knew. He felt Duke turn his face back to him, thinking his hand lingered a little too long on his jaw.

"No. I don't think... No gods would ever turn their back on you."

Was Duke blushing? Marik tilted his head.

"Why's that?"

Duke just shrugged, his smile saying '_I just know_.'

"You're different that what I originally assumed." Marik said, eyeing Duke's profile.

"What did you originally assume?" he asked. Marik smiled wryly.

"That you were an arrogant bastard, too self centered to notice anything around you. Typical pretty boy." Marik replied. Duke felt his ears fixate on the way that Marik rolled his r's. The gently sweep of his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he formed words.

"Oh, jeez. Don't try to sugar coat it." Duke muttered. Marik's eyes widened as he reached out to grab Duke's hand.

"No! I don't think that anymore. You seem very... philosophical." he said, grasping Duke's other hand and giving both a squeeze. Duke finally tore his eyes from the waves long enough to stare at Marik.

_Gods_, he thought, _You can never turn your backs on such a beautiful creature. You cannot create something so wonderful then turn away. Something so gorgeous. He needs you... There's pain in his eyes. He cares about being banished more than he'd letting on._

"Marik. Can I ask you something?" Duke was looking intently at Marik now, but the boy didn't squirm. He'd withstood glares from Bakura and Mariku. He could meet Duke's eyes.

"Of course, _sadeek_!" he chirped. Duke shivered at the Arabic name for friend. The syllables sounded right at home flowing from between Marik's lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Marik stared, dumbstruck, at the beauty in front of him. There was no question on whether or not he was gay. He'd fucked Bakura countless times over the course of Battle City. Well, before they got dead of course. And Duke was attractive enough. No, he was hella gorgeous. Marik allowed a slow smile to creep over his features, eyes twinkling with sultry intent.

"I don't know, can you?" **(I fucking hate when people do that to me.)**

Duke smiled at the lame retort, gently taking the Egyptian's face in his hands. Marik bent to kiss him, lips moving with Duke's in a slow dance. Duke responded instantly, arms moving to wrap around Marik's shoulders as the hikari's hands wound around his slim waist. He felt Marik's hands push into his lower back, bringing his hips to meet his own.

"M-Marik..." Duke stuttered. Marik slowly pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Marik's lilac eyes were pools of emotion.

He started to stumble away from the onyx haired boy. What'd started out as a chaste event ended in Marik having a half formed erection and a serious need to fuck the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..."

Marik was stuttering. Surely the boy thought he was a slut. Duke once again stepped into his embrace, lips grazing his neck as he was pressed against the cool metal poles. He threw his head back, groaning slightly. Duke's hands trailed up his sides to his shoulders where he lightly squeezed.

"Duke..."

"I never said for you to stop." Duke whispered huskily. He began sliding down Marik's form to sit on his haunches, eyes glued to Marik as he used his teeth to unzip his friend's jeans.

_Well, this escalated quickly..._

Duke's hands were in his boxers, teasing his member lightly. He bit back a moan as he braced himself on the railing of the boat. His face was flushed and he was panting slightly. Did Isis know he was out here?

Then his sex was in Duke's mouth, and he didn't even care.

"Duke AH, no. You shouldn't..."

He trailed off. The boy had begun to suck at just the right speed, and when Marik caught sight of his head bobbing up and down, green eyes never leaving his lilac ones, he couldn't remember what needed to be said anyways. He allowed one hand to fall from the railing and twist into the onyx hair below him. He didn't force himself further in, no. He just let Duke do.. whatever he was doing. It seemed to be working well enough. When Duke's hands began to massage his inner thighs, he grunted, head falling back.

"Mmmm... Duke." he moaned as the boy sped up, making his hands do such wondrous things to Marik's back side. The boy hummed, sending vibrations up through Marik's member. He cried out as his climax slammed into him. No time to warn Duke.

Not that he cared. Marik was _wonderful_. So much so that he moaned a little, sucking and licking at the now limp member to find anything he'd missed. Finally he met Marik's eyes. The blonde was panting with one hand pressed against his forehead. His eyes were wide and warm, staring at Duke with something unreadable. As Duke rose, Marik seemed to jolt out of his stupor, as he lunged for the boy, knocking them both back onto the deck chairs. The lounger fell back with a thud, so that the two were laying completely flat. Marik was between Duke's legs, mouth already attacking the other's.

"Ah... Marik..." Duke whimpered as the tanned man's hands went to rubbing his crotch. Marik truly was a man, now. When he'd left Battle City, he'd been small and lithe. Now he'd grown, at least a foot, and attained far more muscle than anyone who hung near Yuugi. He even had Jounouchi beat as far as he could tell.

He was fucking gorgeous.

"Yes, little uke?"

Duke paused. Uke? Well, he supposed it made sense. But of course his masculine pride made him object.

"Me!? Why!"

Marik licked at the outer shell of his ear, nibbling softly. "Because. You're smaller. Girlier. You wear more makeup than I do. And those long legs of yours would be just so much better wrapped around me."

Duke moaned as Marik's hands slid under his shirt to tweak a nipple softly. The Egyptian bent down so that his lips brushed Duke's with every word. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Duke was in no frame of mind to agree or disagree. Marik sat back, pink tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips. His body was on fire for the boy beneath him. He rocked himself gently against Duke, allowing the man to feel his need. Duke gasped and rolled to meet him. Marik sighed softly and began sliding Duke's shirt off, ravishing the torso with his eyes as it appeared.

"Nng. You're beautiful..." he whispered, kissing the chest softly. Duke smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. Marik smirked and sat back up, removing his own shirt. Yes. Duke had seen him take his shirt off during Battle City. Yes, he'd drooled...

But holy shit! Compared to now, Marik had looked like a young boy! Muscle had always lined his torso, but now it was much more defined. So much so that Duke just had to lean forward and run his tongue up the mounds of muscle. Marik looked down at him, mouth watering.

He roughly shoved Duke back, hands tearing the fabric of the other's leather pants away from milky thighs. Duke hissed as cool air struck his erection, but quickly gulped as Marik removed his own pants.

"My gods! You fit that down your pants? Every day?" Duke asked, incredulous. No. Freaking. Way.

Marik leaned down and laughed, rolling against Duke in such a way that their members rubbed together. Duke moaned and his fingers found Marik's back, where he immediately froze.

"No. You're fine. Don't... Don't stop." Marik whispered. His tattoos had always been the second most sensitive spot on his body. The first was his sex. But the feel of Duke's hands lovingly tracing the patterns with both awe and sorrow in his eyes struck something in Marik he'd long thought to be dead.

_Affection._

"Are you sure you want to do this with me? I tried to kill you all." Marik said, only half joking. Duke never stopped his fingers from dancing over Marik's back as he answered.

"No. That wasn't you. Don't stop. Please?"

Marik wavered for a moment. Duke seemed so... innocent to him, despite the bad boy appearances he put up. No, he didn't think for a moment that the other was a virgin, but virginity had absolutely nothing to do with innocence. If Duke did become emotionally attached to him, Marik didn't know if he could handle all that Marik had been through. It'd left him too cold in some places, and too quick to lash out in others. He wasn't as stable as he should be...

But something told him Duke didn't care. That the man trembling beneath him hadn't forgotten about him since Battle City. One of the few, Marik was sure. Even as the first finger was slid carefully into Duke's entrance, the boy never lost eye contact. They had full conversations with no words needed.

Marik knew this wouldn't just be a one night stand. And something in him was glad for it.

Three fingers and some odd moans later, Marik was positioned at Duke's entrance. He looked down as he gently pushed himself in, hissing at the head that immediately surrounded him.

Agh, Duke was _tight_.

"Ah.. Ow. Huh. Ugh." Duke groaned slamming his head back against the chair. Marik immediately felt bad. He knew he was a bit larger than the average lover...

"Just bear with me, _ya habibi_. Sh..."

Tears had begun to leak down Duke's face, only to be kissed away by Marik as he lazily thrusted in and out. Finally! Duke cried out, toes curling and fingers digging into Marik's shoulder. The hikari immediately pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in.

"Ah, ah. Faster. Harder!" Duke begged. Marik was so damn good, his hands traveling everywhere, touching everything. Duke felt like he was about to explode. Marik quickly obliged as Duke's legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in as deep as possible. Duke began rolling back to meet Marik, making the other cry out.

As Marik's hand roughly jerked him to completion, he screamed. His back arched off of the chair, hands fisting into blonde hair. Marik followed suit, not screaming, but moaning lowly. His lips crushed against Duke's as his seed was released. Never had an orgasm with Bakura felt that amazing. With Bakura, it was in and out. No foreplay, no loving touches...

Duke stirred beneath him. Consciousness swept back over him. He'd passed out?

"Crap!" he muttered, quickly rolling off the teen to lay beside him. "I'm sorry if I was crushing you."

Duke laughed and reached for his hand, wiggling until his head was laying on the bronzed boy's chest, their fingers intertwined. "Nah, it's all good..."

He gently kissed Marik, laying back down. His eyes slid shut, exhaustion suddenly taking hold. Marik continued to look at the peaceful face, for hours to come.

Maybe the gods did hate him, but maybe they didn't. If Duke's eyes were to be trusted, he felt as though this wasn't the last time he'd be with him. Marik finally turned to look at the moon, drawing on it's age old wisdom and peace.

"Lady Isis, Lord Osiris... Please, forgive me?"

As his own eyes slid shut, two voices old as time were carried on the wind to his waiting ears.

_All you ever had to do was ask. Of course we will. You are our son. _

**A/N: Aw... Well. This was rather long. Haha. I really will do Puppshipping next. My friend is half asleep, rubbing her face on my wall... Me and AmazinAlexis caused a riot in our English class today. Oops. Apparently, no one knew who Lilith (the demon) was. Our bad. lol. OH YEAH, she has a Thiefshipping fic up, go read it, please! Tell her what you think. As for you, Lady Ladiporn, I hope you enjoyed your Changeshipping. IAmTheTainedAngel, if I don't do Puppyshipping next, feel free to hunt me down and beat me up. lol. I love you all; review! **

**Arabic used! Ya elahi means my God. Sadeek means friend. Ya habibi is my darling. There, you do learn things from me. (:**

**~Nightingale!**


	11. Excuse me, Trolls

**Hey trolls, I got a little something to tell you!**

**Alright, sorry people that I had to post a whole little chapter thing for this, and I know that Alexis has already addressed it, but I must snap at some little troll. Feel free to ignore this, readers, unless you're the guest who has no life:**

**Can we keep in mind here it's called fanFICTION. Key word, FICTION. I don't know if this little troll is one person, or many, but either way, I'm solving the problem. I'll address the trolls as one person, since I doubt that many people really CAN'T SPELL. First off? **

_**"I like thi stry but there are times his logic makes ssens even if its for pointless reason other than to satisfy his lust for blood. But i could never see this happening i just couldnt lol"**_

**Kay, this one wasn't so bad, but still. His logic made perfect sense. He believed he'd been put on the earth to rid it of all those sinners by the Divine. So he killed them. One cannot sin in death. I was under the impression that that was quite simple to understand. Obviously not. & no duh it would never happen? Mariku never met Ryou. Bakura would have Mariku dead before he could ever touch Ryou. Ryou wouldn't be a prostitite. COME ON PEOPLE. Get real. Plus, Miho wasn't even in the second series anime. So she wouldn't be there. Ryou doesn't live in some sketchy apartment. Say it with me: FICTION. Fic-Tion. **

**"**_**MARIKU WOULD NEVER LAY DOWN FOR ANY ONE LOL HOW INSULTING TO HIS CHRATCER!" **_

**Calm down with the all caps rage, honey. Secondly, it was a request. And if you'll recall in the anime, Mariku started to panic during his duel with Bakura. Why? BECAUSE THE THIEF WAS KICKING HIS BUTT. I mean he still lost, but whatever. Mariku would lay down, since you know, he **_**was**_** a stripper. They tend to do things like that. Ha, whore jokes. Now, onto my favorite...**

_**"Character tottaly out of chracter for the love of GOD IF U ARE GOIGN TO WRITE THIS SHIT ATLEST GET THERE PEROSNALITIES RIGHT COME ON!" **_

**Hey, look. You still can't spell! Anyways, WHAT? THEY WERE OUT OF CHARACTER!? Well, no friggin shit, honey. If they stayed in character all the time, then fanfictions wouldn't exist. Marik and Bakura hate eachother. Jounouchi and Seto hate eachother. Seto and Yami hate eachother. Oh, shall I go on? I could, but I won't. The people I wrote these for liked them, and I liked them. Your trolling self can take you butt off my stories, off my page, and out of my life. Obviously, you don't have one of your own if you feel the need to do this. I'm going to leave your reviews up just so people can see how much of a friggin moron you are. None of the OTP's people have would exist if they were "in character". No, no they wouldn't. Except maybe Moneyshipping. We all know Seto loves himself. **

**That being said, please, go be immature somewhere else. I promised on my bio that I would call you out if you ever dissed on a fic. Look, I carried out that promise! Oh, imagine that. Now, I don't like being mean, but trolls are a waste. Get a life, get off my fics, we won't have a problem.**

**As a side note, a real chapter should be up tonight. Love to all my reviewers that weren't mentioned in this. Keep reading. **

**~Nightingale.**


	12. Chapter 11: Puppyshipping

**A/N: For the amazing IAmTheTaintedAngel, who is oh so patient. Thanks so much for reviewing my nonsense since the very beginning. Maybe I'll write another Seto/Marik/Yami for you. I rather like that pairing myself. Does it have a shipping name? This does have a little "violence" in it. Mainly shoving, shouting, etc. I'm not in a happy mood, so neither are Jou and Seto. -_-**

**I don't own No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine, but please listen to it. The woman is amazing. This jumps between where Seto is and where Jou is. It's easy to keep up, though. If a line of their speech is in itallics, it's cause it's lyrics as well.**

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Eleven: Puppyshipping**

_ You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

_You are the silence in between what I thought_

_And what I said_

"Whatever, Seto! Just shut up! I'm tired of arguing with you." Jou cried, feet apart, fist clinched at his sides. His irate lover stood before him in much the same position.

"Can you guys please just stop it!" Mokuba pleaded from his place behind Seto. Neither of the men looked at the cowering boy.

"No, Jouncouchi. We are going to finish this!"

Seto took a step forward, using his height to intimidate the blonde. Jou refused to cower, though every instinct was telling him to. Instead, he stood taller.

"I said I'm tired of arguing with you," Jounouchi hissed. "This is pointless. I'm going to sleep. Come on, Mokuba."

Just as the onyx haired boy had begun to stand, Seto roughly shoved Jou back. The surprised teen fell back intot he kitchen table, falling down rather ungracefully and hitting his head painfully. He stared at Seto in utter shock. The CEO stared back with just about the same look, hands extended as though he intended to catch Jou.

"_Seto!_" Mokuba screeched, tears falling from his wide eyes. Jounouchi was shaking now, though Seto made no other moves towards him. How could he?

"Jounouchi... I didn't..." Seto's voice broke as he inched towards his fallen lover. Jounouchi whimpered. Seto noticed the fear dancing in his eyes.

What had come over him? He stared still at his lover, unable to come up with the answer.

_You are the night time fear_

_You are the morning when it's clear_

_When it's over you'll start_

_You're my head_

_You're my heart_

"Seto, I think it's best if I stay somewhere else for the night." Jounouchi finally spoke. Mokuba wailed while Seto stared on in disbelief as his brother begged Jou not to leave him with Seto. He sat heavily on the floor, head in hands. He didn't mean to! He still didn't know what had possessed him. He just remembered being angry then Jou on the floor. He finally got up, heading up the stairs and following Mokuba's pleas.

"Please don't leave me." he begged weakly from the bedroom doorway. Jounouchi didn't stop ripping clothing and other things from drawers. He strode forward and captured Jou's wrist.

"_Don't fucking touch me!_" the blonde screeched. Seto dropped the arm and fell back, surprised. Would Jou ever let him touch him again?

"I'm so sorry, Jounouchi. Please... You can't... You're upsetting Mokuba."

Jounouchi slammed his suitcase closed, eyes on fire. "I'm upsetting him!? Seto, I'm pretty sure that was you. What the fuck were you thinking? Get out of my way."

Seto simply moved aside as Jounouchi stormed past, out of the bedroom and front door. Mokuba scrambled out to his room where Seto could hear his weeping. He was...alone. His boyfriend, his brother... both had left him totally alone. He turned back to his shared room, evidence of Jou's departure hidden by the closed closet. If he opened it, the man's clothing would be missing. Same with the drawers. Seto stumbled forward and fell face down Jounouchi's side of the bed. His eyes filled with tears as he inhaled Jou's scent there. Like spice and honey. An odd combination, but one that was Jou's alone.

And he sobbed, then. Refusing to believe what he'd done. Believing that when he awoke Jou would be back, it was all a bad dream, surely.

He'd never hurt his lover...

**~l~l~l~**

Jounouchi was in much the same state as he threw his bags onto the bed of some shitty hotel in downtown Domino. Surely he'd imagined that intense anger in Seto's eyes when he'd shoved him. That wasn't the CEO he knew. Sure, Seto was a prick, but he was never violent.

On the contrary, he'd always been gentle with Jou, as though he would break at any moment. But the way his blue eyes had flashed in the low lighting of their dining room had actually frightened the teen.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

He pulled the locket with his and Seto's pictures in it from beneath his shirt. The way Seto was smiling in that picture made Jou's stomach turn. He prayed he hadn't lost that man as he lay down and snatched one of Seto's shirts he'd stolen from the mansion before his flight. He held it close. Though it held no warmth at all, it did smell like the CEO.

And that would just have to do.

**~l~l~l~**

At 3:15am, Seto stood outside of his brother's room, arm raised to knock. He'd woken hours earlier, grief nomming at his core and couldn't fall back asleep. So he decided he had to talk to Mokuba, before that awkard I'm-Gonna-Avoid-You stage swept in. He had to fix this now. He didn't want his family ripped apart. Because yes, Jounouchi was a part of this family, as much as Mokuba or himself.

Finally he slid the door open, only one though on his mind: forgiveness.

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

"Mokuba, we need to talk..."

**~l~l~l~**

That night, Jounouchi dreamed he was in a massive crowd. Everyone was pulsing with excitement, though he couldn't fathom why. It was easily midnight wherever he was. Suddenly, everyone surged forth, one name leaving their lips as one:

"Kaiba!"

He gasped and desperately looked, finally spotting the CEO atop one of the many buildings surrounding the crowd. He looked stressed, fighting to find something...

"Seto! Seto I'm here!" Jounouchi screamed, trying to jump and wave his arms, only to be shoved back down again.

"Seto!" He tried again. As was before, he was shoved down. Seto must have given up for the crowd stopped their cheering and calmed. But he was still there, broken on the ground, crying out for his lost lover.

_Through the crowd, I was crying out_

_And in your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I was disappearing in plain sight_

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

Jou bolted up in bed, panting hard. His cell phone was ringing beside him, loud an obnoxious. Seto's name was scrolling across the screen.

"Hello?" he whispered, voice broken from sleep and sorrorw. Seto breathed out in relief.

"Jounouchi, please listen to me. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. Feel free to kick my ass, just please come home. Mokuba and I miss you. And I need you! Please..."

Seto was babbling, but Jou couldn't hear anything over the replay of their fight swiling in his head.

Finally he breathed and answered. "_You want a revelation, you wanna get it right? But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight. You want a revelation, some kind of resolution. You want a revelation._"

With that he hung up, eyes burning with unshed tears. He wanted nothing more than to forgive Seto, but it would have to wait. He had to teach the man a lesson so to speak. Being alone for one night wouldn't hurt him.

And with that, Jounouchi fell asleep once again, though the dream continued to plague him.

**~l~l~l~**

Seto stormed about the KaibaCorp. building, his employees running to avoid him. His eyes lacked their warmth. It was like he was before Jounouchi. Shizuka stood from her desk towards the middle of lunch break and knocked lightly on the CEO's door.

"Mr. Kaiba... Is everything okay with my brother?"

Once again, cold eyes snapped up. Seto's demeanor faultered for a moment, seeing the resemblence between Jounouchi and his sister. He coughed to cover up a sob, and met her eyes once again.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day,_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

"Shizuka... Please, help me."

The kind hearted woman nodded and closed the door behind her, striding to sit lightly on one corner of Seto's desk. She never once asked what it was that had happened. It wasn't her business to know.

The only thing she felt responsible for was the broken man in front of her. As Seto laid out a plan to get Jounouchi to the KaibaCorp. buiding, Shizuka held her silence, only throwing in light suggestions now and then.

"I can't lose him." he added at the end. Shizuka smiled lightly.

"You won't." she assured, squeezing the CEO's hand before leaving to retrieve her cell.

_ And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

**~l~l~l~**

Jounouchi avoided various people as he made his way to KaibaCorp. His sister had called earlier, wishing to see him for her lunch break. He felt a bit uncofortable, as he knew Seto's office was right beside her, but he ignored it.

She'd assured him the CEO had stayed out today.

He supposed he would forgive Seto. Of course, he would definitly have to talk to him. But Seto had looked genuinly sorry, and sounded it too.

But he just didn't know.

**~l~l~l~**

"Nii-sama!" Shizuka cried, throwing herself at Jounouchi. The blonde caught her in a warm embrace. She was so familiar and safe.

"Hey, girl. How've you been?"

It was true, she worked with his boyfriend, but Jounouchi rarely every came to work with Seto. He found it boring. He threw a glance at the closed office door.

"Great. And you?" she asked, quickly bustling to her desk. The phone rang in the middle of Jounouchi's lie and she answered.

"Yes? Yes... I... Okay. Okay, yes. Thank you."

She hung the phone up, looking at Jounouchi with a small smile. "Could you give me like three minutes? I've got to do something for one of the executives. Surely you wouldn't mind waiting? Love you!"

She left without an answer, leaving Jounouchi alone in the waiting area just outside of Seto's office.

Five minutes later, he was bored. Shizuka hadn't returned yet. He eyed Seto's office door. Well, since the man wasn't at work today...

**~l~l~l~**

Seto was sitting, waiting, wondering if it would work, if Jounouchi would getbored and enter his office. After five minutes, he'd begun to worry.

Until he saw the doorknob move of course.

He sighed and stood as his lover entered, surprise written on his face.

"Jounouchi..."

_Would you leave me,_

_If I told you what I've done?_

_And would you need me,_

_If I told you what I've become?_

_'cause it's so easy,_

_To say it to a crowd_

_But it's so hard, my love,_

_To say it to you out loud_

"Seto? What the fuck! She told me you weren't here." Jounouchi looked out of his element. He didn't know if he should throw himself at Seto, breath in his warmth and kiss him until their lips were bruised or run.

Seto held up his hands, as though to say he wasn't going to hurt him.

"Please, talk to me." he begged. Jounouchi opened his mouth, but didn't speak. Seto's eyes were watering and he looked like he'd slept worse than Jounouchi.

"Why should I?" he asked finally. He'd tried to sound cold, but his voice broke. He missed Seto so much.

"Because I love you."

Jounouchi's head snapped up, eyes disbelieving. Seto never said that. Jounouchi knew it, of course, but he'd barely ever heard the phrase leave his lover's lips. He registered that tears were falling from his eyes as he shuffled forward.

"Promise never to hurt me." he begged as Seto caught him. The CEO whimpered and held him impossibly close.

"On my life." he whispered. Jounouchi sobbed, half in releif, half in happiness and kissed his lover. How he'd missed the lips, though it'd been barely a day.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Seto kept muttering before each kiss pressed lightly to Jounouchi's warm neck.

"I love you, too." Jounouchi promised as his hands slid inside of Seto's jacket. He wanted all of his lover, everything he had to offer. Strong hands lifted him onto the desk, ripping his jacket from his body. He shivered lightly as the cool air of the room hit him and Seto's lips continued their assault on his neck.

"What if Shizuka comes back?" he whispered. He felt Seto smile against his neck. "She won't be. I sent her home for the day."

Jounouchi had an 'Oh' moment.

"Such an elaborate plan just for me, love." he whispered as he removed Seto's shirt. Warm blue eyes met his.

"Anything for you."

Jounouchi groaned as Seto palmed his straining member. He leaned up and licked lightly at the CEO's ear before nipping at his exposed chest. Seto moaned and removed Jou's own shirt, gently kissing the lean muscle on his abdomen. Jounouchi sighed and laid back, eyes half lidded as the CEO removed both of their pants. Seto's warm hand gasped his member and pumped a few times, making Jounouchi become fully erect.

"Nng, Seto." he whispered, fingers tightening around the edge of the desk. He lay on the desk, so that his bum was just on the edge. Easy access for his lover. This wasn't their first time here. He took the three fingers Seto offered into his mouth and sucked. Seto watched hungrily, eyes occasionally leaving to trace over Jounouchi's body. Jounouchi rolled his hips just for a show and Seto groaned, removed his fingers and kissed the man beneath him.

"I love you." he whispered as he entered two fingers. Jounouchi yelped at the two being inserted at the same time, but quieted as Seto's fingers rubbed against his insides. A low moan left him suddenly, his vision going white, when the third finger struck his prostate.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked, spitting on his hand and covering his member. Jou nodded quickly and placed his hands on Seto's shoulders as the man bent over him. He entered a few inches at a time, moaning softly as the heat surrounded him. Jounouchi let out a mewl and shivered, wrapping his legs around the CEO.

Seto thrusted at an even pace, driving Jounouchi mad in all the right ways. His lips never left Jounouchi, whether they were pressed against the exposed to him, or the warm lips. Jounouchi's breath came faster and faster as Seto sped up bit by bit, and he began to twitch.

"S-Seto.. Close." he mumbled. The CEO nodded, reaching for the other's mandhood. He was close himself.

"I love you so much, Jounouchi. Never leave me again." he begged. Jounouchi was a mess beneath him, moaning and crying out. His honey eyes focused for a moment.

"Never. I promise. A-Ah, _Seto!_"

Jounouchi climaxed and released. His muscles clamped down on Seto's own member making the other cry out softly. He thrusted a few more times before coming. His seed coated Jounouchi's insides, making the other sigh at the warm feeling.

Seto reached for napkins, quickly cleaning the two of them up as best he could. When he finished, he sat down in his chair, still naked, and pulled Jounouchi into his lap. Both were on the verge of sleep, perfectly content in eachother's arms.

"Never again." Jounouchi whispered once more. Seto smiled.

"I promise."

**A/N: Look. Look at how long this shit was. I'm still rather bleeeehhh. Sorry there were no toys. I couldn't incorporate them. I'll try with some other pairing. I left out some lyrics, simply because.. Well, they were redundant and would've messed me up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Next is Heartshipping. Cute and fluffy. Y'all have a nice day. **

**Review. **

**~Nightingale.**


	13. Chapter 12: Heartshipping

**A/N: So.. Heartshipping. Let's get on with it. Nightingale is not a happy camper. Why, you ask? I got dumped. For. No. Fucking. Reason. **

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Twelve: Heartshipping**

The thunder crashed, once again scaring little Yuugi. As a lighting bolt struck the grass outside his window, he cried out and buried himself further beneath the blankets.

Yuugi hated storms, a fact now known by his roomate, Ryou Bakura. The white haired male heard Yuugi's cries in the next room and heaved a sigh. He threw back his blankets, heading for the smaller hikari's room.

"Ryou..." Yuugi whimpered, seeing the form at the doorway. Ryou did not answer, instead he walked to the crazy-haired teen's side. Yuugi smiled, making room for the half-albino.

"Better?" Ryou asked wrapping his arms around the trembling boy.

"Yes." Yuugi breathed, burying his face against Ryou's faded black tee. Ryou pulled him closer and Yuugi tucked his head under his chin.

The room was silent as the storm moved off; the only noise was Yuugi's soft breathing.

"Ryou," Yuugi sighed, starling the other hikari. He'd assumed Yuug' had fallen asleep. "Ryou, I really appreciate the things you do for me."

"I know you do, Yuugi. It's nothing, really. I've grown accustomed to looking after you."

"Even so, I never return the favor." Yuugi was pouting. Even though Ryou couldn't see him, he was sure of it. He ruffled Yuugi's hair, now even more wild due to him laying down, and smiled.

"It's no problem. I promise."

Yuugi didn't answer, instead he slid even closer to Ryou, lips centimeters from the other's pale throat. Sighing, he softly kissed the pulse point there, his hands resting on Ry's hips. Ryou gasped, pulling Yuugi so close he could feel his bony waist digging into his skin.

"Yuugi... What are you doing?" Ryou asked. Yuugi hummed, biting at Ryou's collar bone.

"Repaying you."

Ryou groaned as Yuugi's mouth traveled up his neck to his lips. When Ryou licked the seam of Yuugi's lips, the smaller hikari allowed him entry. The taller quickly turned them so that he was hovering over Yuugi as he mapped his mouth. Yuugi moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Ryou's neck. He ground against him slowly and sensually, causing Ryou to cry out.

"You look l-like an angel." Yuugi groaned, tucking a strand of fluffy white hair behind Ryou's ear.

"And you look beautiful underneat me." Ryou replied, surprised at his boldness. Yuugi blushed and looked away as Ryou licked at his flushed cheek and nibbled on his ear.

"Nng, Ryou..."

Ryou slowly began unbuttoning Yuugi's blue pyjama top, watching as a new expanse of pale skin was revealed. He bent down, kissing at the place above Yuugi's heart. "Mine." **(Has anyone noticed that's like my trademark move?)**

Yuugi smiled and kneaded Ryou's shoulders. As he captured Yuugi's lips again, his fingers trailed downwards until he was at the waist band of Yuugi's nightwear.

"Please." the smaller boy whimpered.

Ryou slipped his hand inside of Yuugi's pants, gripping his heated member. Yuugi let out a long keening moan as Ryou began pleasuring him.

"Oh, gods. Don't stop, don't." Yuugi mumbled, slipping his hand under Ryou's soft tee to tweak a nipple. Ryou sighed, quickly slipping of his shirt one handed. Yuugi took advantage of the bared skin and took a nipple into his mouth. Ryou groaned and slid his thumb over the slit of Yuugi's erection. Yuugi arched his back and came with a cry of delight, eyes sliding shut.

Once he'd recovered, he kissed Ryou chastely before throwing him onto his back and quickly discarding his pants. Yuugi raised his eyebrows as he took in Ryou's lavender breifs.

"Uh, Marik...?" Ryou said, a blush staining his cheeks.

Yuugi smiled before grinding into Ryou. The taller moaned and thew his head quickly ridded him of his boxers and threw them to the magical land of Not Here. Ryou blushed and looked away as Yuugi stared unabashed at his manhood.

"Damn." Yuugi mumbled, shaking off his hesitation. He took almost all of Ryou's throbbing sex into his mouth. The hikari screamed in surprise as his toes curled. Yuugi moaned at the display and began to bob his head faster.

"Oh, Ra. Oh sweet gods, _yes_. Ah-hah, Yuugi." Ryou babbled incoherently as Yuugi's skilled tongue did such wonderful things to him.

_'You knew this would happen, aibou. I can no longer remain in this world. Not even for you.' _

Yuugi chased away the memory with a low growl. Atem had abandoned him. Something Ryou would never do.

The vibration from the hikari's growl sent Ryou crashing over the climaxed with a strangled cry. He panted as Yuugi lapped up ever drop of his essence.

Yuugi crawled back up Ryou's body and kissed him deeply. Ryou flipped Yuugi so that he lay beneath him once elder crawled backwards down the teen's body, never taking his eyes off Yuugi's. He nuzzled the small boy's arousal, earning an approving moan, before lowering his head further. He gave several long licks to the inside of Yuugi's thigh.

"Ah, Ryou, please?" Yuugi whispered, placing his legs on either side of Ryou's head. Said hikari nipped at Yuugi's creamy thighs before running three fingers over his bottom lip. Ryou watched as Yuugi quickly took them in and ran his tongue over all of them, being sure to coat them well. Ryou licked his lips and removed them, placing them at Yuugi's entrance. The smaller nodded and Ryou slid one finger in, slowly pumping it before adding a second.

Ryou looked up and frowned at Yuugi's pained expression. He kissed at the underside of Yuugi's jaw, mumbling sweet nothings.

"Go." Yuugi growled, roughly riding the two fingers. The hikari moaned and added a third. He scissored them for a bit before removing them and linging himself up.

"Are you-"

"Yes, move."

Yuugi looked bothered by something, but Ryou complied. He snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself completely. Yuugi screamed, tears of pain forming in his wide eyes.

"Shhh, relax." Ryou cooed.

_'Aibou, relax. If you don't, it will be worse...'_

Ryou pulled out and set a slow pace as he searched for Yuugi's prostate.

"Oh, gods!" Yuugi gasped, throwing his arms around Ryou's neck. The white haired boy smirked, thrusting relentlessly into Yuugi.

"Yes, faster, Ryou.."

'_No, Yuugi. I am not the other you, anymore... and you... are no one else but you!'_

"Open your eyes, Ryou." Yuugi panted, brushing Ryou's hair away from his forehead. The hikari forced his chocolate orbs open, taking in Yuugi's writhing form. He captured Yuugi's lips, lightly sucking on his tongue.

"Ah, yes, Ryou!" Yuugi moaned as Ryou jerked him to completion. Ryou came soon after, a cry of Yuugi's name on his lips. He collapsed onto Yuugi, not bothering to pull out.

"Thank-Thank you." Ryou whispered and kissed Yuugi's neck.

"For?" he asked, running his hands through the elders snowy hair.

"Repaying me."

Ryou laughed and kissed Yuugi again, pulling out and rolling onto his side. Yuugi whined at the loss before moving closer. Ryou accepted the small boy into his arms.

"Anytime." Yuugi said, turning Ryou's face towards him. "I mean it.. Anytime."

Ryou groaned and fell back. "Maybe when I'm not so tired..."

Yuugi hummed, snuggling into Ryou's warm embrace. He listened as Ryou's breath deepened as he fell asleep.

"I love you, Ryou Bakura." he breathed, closing his own eyes.

_'Goodbye, Atem...'_

A shimmering golden form stood at the end of the bed, a pained expression on his handsome face.

_Maybe one day you will forgive me, aibou..._'

The form dematerialized, leaving Yuugi to fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

**A/N: Sad. Short. PWP. Hope you enjoyed. I'm thoroughly depressed, as I was with the person that dumped me for quite some time. On and off for four years. **

**Review?**

**~Nightingale.**


	14. Chapter 13: Antagoshipping

**A/N: Yes, I said Shrimpshipping was next. I lied, it's after this one. The plot for the Shrimpshipping is longer than this. But this is Antagoshipping for Ruby of Raven. You wanted supernatural beings? Well, darlin', you got them! A dark god and a light god, with an Uke!Seto. I hope you enjoy it. (: **

**For those of you who don't know, Antagoshipping is Bakura/Seto. **

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Chapter.. Thirteen...?: Antagoshipping**

**Bakura's POV**

Every time I do this, I say it will be the last time.

Every trip across the Earth that was so long ago destroyed by my kind. We didn't like life, we hated it.

But somehow, he survived. The very life force we were seeking to destroy, lived.

I suppose that's just my luck that'd I've become entranced by the light always surrounding him, the way he moves, speaks. It's all so beautiful. It's like someone turned on an inner light within, making him shine the most radiant above all others.

Not that there is anything light left to compare him to. The ground beneath my feet is dead, the sun no longer shines. We truly did a grand job.

I shake off these negative thoughts as I pump my legs faster, make my arms swing harder. I have to reach him, now. My sanity is leaving me. But he can fix it. He's fixed me. Almost.

"_Come!...Oh Bringers of the Dawn... And make us a brand new day! Bring us your light in radiant hues..._" I sing. He taught me the song. It keeps me calm. I like the light it brings. "_Bring fire from heavenly places! Push back the night and return to us the light... With the hope that a new dawn embraces._"(1)

Sing, sing. Run, run. Nearly there...

"Hello..." he whispers. His presence, though still a good bit away, wraps around me. I shiver and groan at the warmth that sinks into my very core. He's so bright, all the time. It makes me disgusted with my own darkness. Sometimes, I find myself turning away from his hiding place, though I can never truly get away from him.

"Hello." I return. Even my voice is darker than his. It's deep, gravely, slightly accented. Don't ask me how it happened, I haven't a clue. I can feel his smile. It crackles in the air. He truly is a psychic force in his own right.

"Are you well?"

I scoff. Why does he always converse with me before I reach him. "I want to see your face." I breath. I push myself harder. The cave entrance is just in sight. The dark clouds that always obscure the once blue sky begin to crackle with energy. I look up at them. It's as if they know my sin.

"Do you know, clouds?"

A lightning bolt strikes the earth next to me. I yelp and choose to take that as a yes.

"You should stop provoking the elements, Bakura. They don't play nice with your kind."

Finally, I can see him. He's there, at the mouth of the cave, his light penetrating all darkness from the shadows. He's illuminated, like always, pale lips pulled up into a half-smile, though his eyes are still dark with sadness. Something stabs into the middle of my torso. I refuse to call it guilt, though that is what it is.

I took away his home, his people. I wrecked his playground, stole his toys, so to speak. I smile. I like that analogy better. It makes me feel like less of a villain and more of a two-year old.

"I didn't provoke anything. I asked a question."

Seto smiles fully, lighting up completely like the true god that he is. "And they answered."

As I skid to a stop in front of him, he tilts his head. "You need a bath."

He actually sticks his tongue out at me. Mature. "Yeah, there aren't many of those where I'm from, Seto."

He nods and takes my hands, warmth immediately traveling up my cold arm. How he stands to touch me is a miracle in itself. I'm cold, paler than the snow. My veins show through my skin. My white hair is caked with dirt and maybe some blood, I don't really keep track anymore. But his eyes tells me there is indeed some of the crimson liquid.

"I'm sorry..." I try. He doesn't stop or even turn back to look at me.

"For what? It is your nature, Bakura. I cannot change that anymore than you can."

Panic attacks me. I don't want him to say that. He doesn't mean that. "Don't say that..."

He turns to me then, hand already reaching out to cup my slightly wet cheek. I won't call them tears, though that is what they are. "Bakura, you were born and raised in the dark. You were the dark half of the world for so long, humans forgot you existed. You cannot change that. You can get better, but the urge to kill, darken, and destroy will always be there. "

I really don't want to hear his words anymore, so I cover my ears like a child. The second I take my hands away from his, I feel the dark creep back in.

"Bakura, don't be so immature." he snaps, scowling. I don't like the look on his light face. It doesn't belong there and it makes it worse that it's aimed at me.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble, taking my hands away from my ears. I really am immature, but I'm pretty sure I was born that way. The scowl immediately fades and is replaced by his trademark smile. I sigh in relief.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to snap. Now, come on. You really do need a bath."

I nod. I probably do, it might have been myself I was smelling the whole way here, not the death and decay. I haven't seen him in some months, it's been hard to get away from the others. If they discovered us...

I can't think about it.

As he tugs me into a makeshift room, I smile. The room is highlighted blue by the water that lays in the middle. Seto casts so much light that it actually reflects off of the pool. He truly is blinding.

"Now, you can bathe!" he says and a small smile tugs at my own lips. I love to make him happy.

I slip out of the dirty tee I wear, and my jeans after that. Completely bared, I slide into the water. He watches, eyes scanning my body inch by inch as it disappears into the water until only my head remains. He's curled up on shore, white tunic not getting a speck of dirt on it, though he was sitting on the ground. He shakes his head.

"No, your hair too." he demands. I roll my eyes and take one breath before throwing myself backwards into the water. I close my eyes as the water sweeps over me. It brings a tingling sensation with it, like light is invading my very core. I love it, revel in it. So much so that I forget I need to breath.

"Bakura!" Seto shouts. My eyes snap open to see him above the water, frantically pawing at it to reach me. I gasp and choke on the water that invades my mouth. I break the surface coughing and sputtering, but clean.

"Seriously, Kura-Kura. How do you forget something so simple as breathing?" he asks. I give a goofy smile and look up at him.

"That happens a lot when you're around." I say. He scoffs, though a smile creeps across his face. "

"Don't be lame, Baku." he breathes. I smile harder. I love his little nicknames for me. They bring some semblance of normality to my turbulent life.

In a split second, I'm aware of his warm hands on my arms, my bare body next to his. I swallow and let my eyes travel from his eyes down his body. The white tunic sticks to him in such a delicious way that the dark in me cries out just to ran him into this pool's bottom. But I won't. I'm trying so hard to be more like him. He's perfect, so perfect. I would say I love him, but that's just too overused. What we have is something different. It defies the law of nature and man. But I can't stay away from him. Sometimes I wonder if he feels the same.

"Bakura..." he whispers. I've moved closer, now. My hips are pressing into him. I look up at him with half lidded eyes, hands already dancing up his sides to hook around his neck. He shivers, probably from the mixture of cold water and my freezing skin.

"I'm cold, Bakura." he whispers and the light dims some. I panic and drag him to shore. I can't have the light dimming in the slightest, though I know it's because he's cold. I feel lost without his light guiding me back to this peaceful shore. I push him down and lay over him, removing his tunic in the process.

"Is this better?"

I know it is, but only slightly. My skin still feels like ice to him, just as his is fire. Fire and ice. The humans used to think that the world would end with the two, but mine began with it.

"Yes." he answers, lips moving across my bare shoulder, nibbling occasionally. I groan and occupy his lips with my own. Our bodies move of their own accord. We crave each other, no matter how wrong. Even gods fall.

"I love you, Bakura." he moans as I kiss my way down to one of his nipples. I pause.

"You are my everything, Ahku." I return. He smiles at the little nickname I use. But truly, calling him light is absolutely correct. I crawl down his magnificent body further, eyeing his arousal. I swear, it glows too.

"Are you just going to stare, or do something about it?" he asks. He's becoming impatient.

"I can't admire the view?"

He bucks his hips up, only to have them held down by me. "Later."

I lean forward, running my tongue up the shaft of his member before lightly sucking on just the head. He gasps, and locks his jaw. He knows what the sounds do to my feral side. It isn't pretty.

"Please... More..."

I obey and take nearly all of him, bobbing my head slowly. I stroke anything I cannot reach, and swirl my tongue in intoxicating patterns. His control slips and a moan escapes, but no urges to completely ravage him rise. I pull away and tilt my head. He notices that there is no light in my eyes that promises malcontent. I smile and return to my previous endeavor. He slowly lets moans and groans slip forth, a few at a time. The more control I keep showing, the more pleasure he shows.

I told you, he is fixing me.

He lets out a strangled cry and comes, his essence filling my mouth. I sputter slightly before swallowing it all. Everything about him shows the god that he is. His light, his taste, smell. The only thing out of place is the sadness, though. I killed everyone he held dear, but he forgave me.

And honestly, I don't know where I'd be without him. Probably writhing in the dark, wasting away like the worthless shit of a god that I am.

"Stop bringing yourself down." he whispers, hand on my cheek. I lean into the touch, dragging my fingers lightly from his waist to his neck. He shivers and leans up, lips attaching to my own. His arms snake around my neck and pull me down, so that I'm once again draped across him. I know he can feel my need against his thigh.

I draw my fingers up his legs and hook them behind his knee before pulling the limb up and out. I slide over slightly, so that his legs are on either side of me, before I hold three fingers before him. He looks at me the whole time he sucks. He truly is talented with that mouth of him. Maybe he's not as light as I assume. Nothing so brilliant should be able to look so sinful.

An involuntary moan leaves the back of my throat as he slowly draws his mouth off of the fingers before latching the sinful thing back onto my shoulder. My first finger circles his entrance before slowly entering. He's relaxed, like always. I don't think anything can phase him. Even now, with his heaving chest and darkened cheeks, he looks totally pulled together. He's never lost control.

"More." he whispers. I enter two more fingers at once, knowing he can take it. I'm as eager as he is. I don't know how much longer I can take this. His muscles clench slightly, before once again relaxing. The only sign that he's in pain. I kiss his throat lazily.

"I'm ready." he says. I lean up until I'm resting on my forearms, positioned at his entrance. As I enter, I keep my eyes open and breath his name. He moans softly, hands finding my shoulder blades. I remain still for a moment before rocking back and forth slowly. His moans grow in volume until finally, the loudest yet slips from between those petal soft lips.

"Bakura!" he cries, grinding back against me. I pull out and strike that spot every time, making him pant and occasionally thrash his head. His legs wrap around my waist and pull me in deeper, making me cry out. He's so warm, especially here.

"Are you close?" I ask. I sure as hell hope he is. It's been too long. He's so warm. His hands are grasping at my back, looking for leverage as my hand encircles his member and begins to pump. He arches up into me, a long cry leaving his mouth.

"Yes, yes!"

I thrust especially hard, bringing both of us over the edge. Lightning and thunder assault the outside of the cave. Once again the elements know, and they rebel. Their most intimate being in the arms of the one that brought the world to the brink of destruction.

I can't blame them for hating me.

His eyes are closed as I lay beside him, softly brushing his hair from his eyes. His breathing deepens, and I know he's asleep. I don't snuggle up to him. It will only make him cold.

Instead, I grab his hand and kiss it, allowing my own eyes to slip shut.

This will be the last time.

I swear it.

**A/N: Wellllll, I hope you enjoyed it.(: I rather liked this one, though I haven't an idea why. Maybe you will too. Next: Shrimpshipping, I swear... **

**(1)-It's actually one of my Wiccan chants. I was humming it for the equinox, and this had already been underway, so I was like THIS IS PERFECT FOR BAKURA! & flew to the computer. Not really. I can't fly... However, amicus meus flew to Rome, and he has returned to me! Let us celebrate. **

**I know I will. With a bowl of rice. I'm starved!**

**Review?:3**

**~Nightingale.**


	15. We Found Love In An Office Space

**A/N: Look, she isn't dead. Well, well. Haha. I've been on Spring Break. I promise to have Puzzleshipping up on Saturday. For now, Shrimpshipping will have to wait. It's killing my soul. For a preview of the Puzzleshipping, listen to Pet by A Perfect Circle. It's gonna be another song fic, folks. A dark Puzzle porn. **

**For now, I have for you a parody of We Found Love by Rihanna. I don't know if I spelled that right. But whatever. Me and Dove wrote it last night. We were up until 4am watching various Thiefshipping things. It's Puppyshipping, Seto's POV. I hope you enjoy. It may suck. But we love it. Set around Battle City, enjoy!**

**~l~l~l~**

**We Found Love (In an Office Space): A Puppyshipping Parody by Nightingale and Dove**

_Millennium Rod in the light_

_We were standing side by side _

_Yami's shadow creatures on the rise_

_Mariku's shadow games running wild…._

_It's the way I'm feeling, can't deny_

_But we can never end our fights_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_Shine a light through a soul room door_

_I won't believe Ishizu's lies_

_I won't admit I need you, no_

_Puppy, I'd rather die_

_It's the way I'm feeling, can't deny_

_But we can never end our fights_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_Millennium Rod in the light_

_We were standing side by side_

_Yami's shadow creatures on the rise_

_Mariku's shadow games running wild…_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

_We found love in an office space_

**A/N: Dove totally inspired all of this. She started it. We were standing in the halls and she started singing "We found love in an office space!" & we took the idea and ran with it. I hope you liked it. New REAL chapter up Saturday. Puzzleshipping. As for you Troll, get off my page. You do have every right to not like a story, but you were not being constructive, you were being a jerk. To me and Alexis. & Do. Not. Ever. Insult my intelligence again. You can't even spell. Have a nice TROLL FREE life. I'm done with you. **

**Review if you'd like!**

**~Nightingale.**


	16. Chapter 14: Puzzleshipping

**A/N: Holy shit tacos. This week I have done nothing but sleep, eat Ramen, and.. yeah. lol. I have no excuse for not updating. Anyways, here is Puzzleshipping for Majintalina2118! Stop having such a confusing name. I keep having to copy and paste it. D: I don't own the song Pet by A Peferect Circle. I just happen to think it's a good sex song. I mean.. A good song. Enjoy!**

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Fourteen: Puzzleshipping**

**Yuugi's POV**

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window _

_Go back to sleep _

You all think he's so damn perefect. As if. He doesn't show you his true self.

Don't you ever wonder why I call him "darkness"? You were all so happy when Isis gave him his own body. Only Marik looked as disgusted as I felt.

"You're thinking about him again."

Yami's voice slices through my thoughts, forcing me to tear my eyes from the window. He's sprawled on the bed, only wearing black sweats. Nothing more. My eye twitches.

"So?"

Yami's eyes narrow. I've challenged him. He rises from the bed and saunters over, hips swaying sinfully to the beat pulsing from my stereo speakers. His arms snake around my waist as he pulls my hips flush to his own.

"He doesn't care about you."

_Lay your head down child _

_I won't let the boogeyman come _

What happened to my protector? Would he still give his life for me?

"Probably."

I sigh and try to pull away, though he doesn't let me.

"Do you love me, Yuugi?"

His words catch me by surprise. Do I love him? He's a murderer. He's evil.

But I did love him.

_Counting bodies like sheep _

_To the rhythm of the war drums _

_Pay no mind to the rabble _

_Pay no mind to the rabble _

_Head down, go to sleep _

_To the rhythm of the war drums _

A slow smile works its way across his handsome face as his hand slids to cup my crotch. I hiss in surprise and pleasure. "Does Marik make you feel like this, my little aibou?"

No. You've never allowed him to touch me.

"N-No."

A low laugh echos through the room and his warm breath washes over my ear.

"No. He doesn't care about you. No one does. Only I do. Only I can touch you like this."

He squeezes his hand to make a point. I moan involuntarily and roll my hips against his. His hands are like sin. Temptation courses through my veins, though I know I should shove him away. Letting him have me yet again is admiting defeat.

But his mouth is on my neck. He's humming lowly and nibbling softly, just below my ear.

_Pay no mind what other voices say _

_They don't care about you, like I do, like I do _

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils, _

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do. _

My hands find themselves on his bare chest, clawing lightly. His laughter is cruel, condenscending.

"Aibou. You will always be mine. Stop trying to fight me."

A sob escapes me. This isn't right. I shouldn't love him. He's isolated me, abused me.

But I just. Can't. Stop.

"Stay with me... I'm the only one that can make you happy while destroying you. You'd miss me. I love you, so much it _hurts_."

He hisses the last word and grips my hips painfully. I cry out softly but cling to him that much harder.

"I won't leave. I promise. I promise!"

_Just stay with me, safe and ignorant, _

_Go back to sleep _

_Go back to sleep _

_Lay your head down child _

_I won't let the boogeyman come _

_Count the bodies like sheep _

_To the rhythm of the war drums _

I feel myself being tugged towards our bed, my shirt being slipped off in the process. His hands are everywhere. They brush over my nipples, making me bite my lip. He throws me down and climbs over me, exerting his dominance over me. He loves to do that.

My hands are forced above my head by strong hands as my pants are tugged harshly from my body. His fingers graze over my arousal teasingly before he kisses me again.

"Yuugi..." he breathes softly. An almost loving touch to my jaw has me crumbling. I lunge forward and tear at his clothing, lips and body moving against his. He moans and twists his fingers into my hair.

"I love you." he whispers over and over again. I don't reply. I just go down on him, lips kissing at his erect member.

"Mmmmmm..." he moans and throws his head back. One hand is supporting his form, the other is in my hair. He urges me on, forcing me to take more.

"Hmmmmmm..." I hum. He cries out and bucks his hips, but I take all of it.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AH!"

He comes hard and I swallow greedily. He pants for a moment, eyes still filled with lust. Those crimson orbs lock onto my body. He drinks in the sight of my naked form sprawled against the sheets, my member pulsing and aching with need for him. Always for him.

_Pay no mind to the rabble _

_Pay no mind to the rabble _

_Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums _

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_Your enemies and all your demons _

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_A will to survive and a voice of reason _

He beckons to me and I come. I crawl into his lap with eyes half lidded. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

But as his hands begind to knead the soft skin of my bum, I force myself to remember.

He's also the most dangerous.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours."

I say the words without hesitation. He'll never allow anyone else to have me. Why should I hope?

The one man I'd aspired to be held me captive. The only one who can protect me from people like Bakura causes rage to boil within me. I love to hate him. I hate to love him.

I'm so fucked up.

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_Your enemies and your choices son _

_They're one in the same _

_I must isolate you _

_Isolate and save you from yourself _

One finger slips past my entrance to stroke the warm walls within. I moan lowly and lay my head on his shoulder. Another finger follows, a third. No pain ever comes. If it did, I'm not sure I'd be able to feel it.

"You ready?"

He asks as if he cares. Cute.

"Yeah." I breath. He throws me down onto my stomach and yanks me to my knees by my hair. My hands shoot out to catch my face from slamming into the matress. He lines up and shoves in, not giving me time to adjust. His thrusts grow in power each time, slamming into my prostate with ease. He's done this enough. He knows just where to aim.

"Yami, Yami, Yami..." I chant as I'm forced back and forth by him. He doesn't make any noise. He usually doesn't. I turn to look at him, though, and his eyes are closed in repressed pleasure. Crimson eyes flicker open to stare into my amythest ones. Maybe he does love me.

"Yuugi." he breathes. He leans over me and captures my lips, never stopping. One hand leaves my hip to stroke my member. I cry out in earnest around his mouth. He smirks and pulls back again, thrusting harder. Pumping faster.

My fingers dig into the sheets. I can't hold on.

"Yami!" I cry.

He shudders and comes soon after. He doesn't pull out for several moments. When he finally releases me, I slump forward. His hand strokes my back softly. Lovingly.

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_Your enemies and your choices son _

_They're one in the same _

_I must isolate you _

_Isolate and save you from yourself _

_Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and _

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

"Don't think about him again."

His words are punctuated with nails digging into my skin softly. I moan in exhaustion and defeat. He leans over my back so he can see my face and gently brushes my bangs from my eyes.

"No one but me will ever love you. They're all liars."

I let my eyes slide closed and feign sleep. Some part of me knows he's lying. But a larger part believes him.

His arms wrap around me and he whispers one last thing: "I'll protect you forever."

_The boogeymen are coming _

_The boogeymen are coming _

_Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums_

_Stay with me _

_Safe and ignorant _

_Just stay with me _

_Hold you and protect you from the other ones_

_The evil ones _

_Don't love you son, _

_Go back to sleep_

Not a single part of me believes he's lying.

**A/N: BOOM. I hope y'all liked it. :3 Sorry again for the long wait. Anyways, I'm not going to tell you what's next, simply because... I never follow it. probably Tabloidshipping. What requests do I have left? Blindshipping, Shrimpshipping, Blueshipping, Trustshipping... Is that it? I dunno. Bad author award. **

**If you are Wiccan, I hope you had a blessed Ostara. I did. :D If you're Christain, may you have a blessed Easter. **

**Merry meet, and merry part, until we merry meet again!**

**~Nightingale.**


	17. Chapter 15: Trustshipping

**A/N: Once again, I lied about the line up . I should stop doing that. Anyways, here it is for Ruby of Raven and SnowWoman. I hope y'all enjoy! Smut for Trustshipping, Isis' POV. Her new dress is based off my new dress I just got! Yay! Enjoy, my Night Thiefs.**

**& I call "Ishizu" Isis. Easier to type. Plus, Ishizu is just how the Japanese say Isis. So there. Btw, everyone is OOC. Since apparently some people *ahem* actually care about that. AGAIN ISIS' POV!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Trustshipping **

I eyed the blue silk dress on my bed with serious distaste.

"Remind me why I'm going again." I begged. Mai looked up at me, eyes half lidded from boredom.

"Because Seto Kaiba is one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan?"

I sighed, fingering the silk absently. How could a simple dress be so intimidating? I picked it up, feeling the softness. It really was a lovely dress and it wasn't exactly cheap.

"Remind me some more."

Mai giggled and snatched a card off of my vanity. "Because," she drawled, waving the cream-colored thing in my face. "Seto invited you to his fancy schmancy ball for a reason. I heard only twenty women were even invited. Consider yourself lucky."

I sighed. She was right, of course. Mai was often right. But I didn't want to go.

"You don't have to go, Sister." Marik spoke up from my doorway. I yelped and pulled my robe tighter around my form before whirling on him.

"Marik, please knock next time."

His lilac eyes were dimmed slightly. He hated the prospect that I was growing up, looking for someone to settle down with. It's like he always expected me to be there with him.

"I didn't see anything." he whispered, sinking to the floor. "I don't like him!"

I was taken aback by his childish attitude. Marik was a lot of things, but childish wasn't one of them. I sank down beside him, making sure my robe covered my thighs. He laid his head against my shoulder and fiddled with a ring on my right hand. I swept his bangs back from his eyes like I used to do when we were children and he'd fallen.

"Why not? Have you met him?" I asked. Some part of me was praying for some horrible story to mar the untouchable CEO's name. Alas, Fate wouldn't have it.

"No. It isn't that. He hates you and me, Sister. Why would he suddenly change his mind?"

I knew without a doubt the CEO held distaste for Marik, and at times I was sure for me as well. But hate? I had a feeling Seto _hated_ very few people.

Other than Gozaburo, of course.

"He doesn't hate us." I insisted. Why was I defending him? Twenty seconds ago, I was praying for a way out. Marik's eyes narrowed and he shoved my hand away. His defiance hurt.

"Whatever. Maybe not you. But could you honestly love someone who hates your little brother?"

I stood, outraged at his accusations for some reason. "Marik Ishtar, listen to me. You will not ruin the one thing that's gotten me out of the house in months. Seto Kaiba doesn't hate me or you, and I do not plan to _fall in love_. Have you ever known me to be one for clichés? Honestly, Marik. Girl goes to ball. Girl falls in love? I don't think so."

He smiled at me. I very seldom had outburst, but he enjoyed it when I did.

I'd raised such a strange boy.

"Sorry, Sister. I didn't mean to upset you. Have fun. But not… Too much fun."

I deadpanned. Was my little brother honestly telling me…?

I shivered and looked away from him. "Honestly, Marik! I have class…"

He held up his hands and backed from the room. "Isis. You're beautiful, single, going to a ball all on your-"

"Marik! Get out!" I shrieked and threw the nearest objected. He yelped and sprinted back down the hall.

"He has a point, Isis." Mai said from the bed. I looked back to her lounging form and threw my brush.

"Shut up."

**~l~l~l~**

"Hey." Mokuba greeted cheerfully. I smiled at him and took his arm as he led me into Kaiba mansions' dance hall. Who knew Seto was a fan of dance?

Not I...

"I'm sorry, what?" I said. Mokuba looked up at me, eyes crinkled lightly. He was growing into a respectable young man. No doubt girls had begun to flaunt after him.

"I said, I've got to go find Bakura. I'm sure he's losing his mind without me. He doesn't like when I wander off."

So scratch the girl comment...

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage. I'll find... someone... to talk to."

He smiled apologetically at me and fled from the room. I allowed my eyes to scan over the room. It was decorated much like I was. Blue and silver were scattered about. My hand fluttered up to clutch at Marik's silver chain hanging from my neck. He'd insisted I wear it. His lucky charm.

"Isis!"

I turned towards the voice calling my name. Shizuka? She was one of the girls Seto had invited?

"Hi." I returned. She strolled over. Only then did I notice her growing belly.

"My big brother invited me. Isn't it gorgeous?"

I hummed and nodded, but couldn't tear my eyes from her protruding belly. "Are you... With child?"

She blushed slightly and held a hand to her abdomen before smiling and meeting my eyes. "Yes. Hiroto Honda's."

I nearly fell out in the floor. Surely Jounouchi had made an attempt on Honda's life. Surely.

"Well. How... lovely. Well, may you both blessed be." I murmured. Shizuka squeezed my hand before thanking me and walking off.

I sighed softly and made my way to an open table, ignoring the open looks of curiosity. I was used to it. An Egyptian living in Japan wasn't something people came across all the time. No one approached me. I was glad. I was trying my hardest to give off a 'go away' vibe. Marik had taught me how.

"Not very social, are you?"

I gasped and whirled in my seat, eyes falling on Seto's bemused face. I cleared my throat and smoothed my hair without thinking about it. "Not really, no."

He hummed and slid into the seat next to me. Why did he have such obscenely long legs? "How are you, Miss. Ishtar?"

All eyes were on us. There was envy shining in every woman's eyes. Was I the only one he'd singled out? Gods, I hoped not.

But the murderous glare from one Vivian Wong told me I was indeed being singled out.

"I am well. What about you, Mr. Kaiba?" I asked. It was out of formality. A small smile pulled at both of our lips.

"Could be better, honestly. But I'm still breathing." Seto said. His voice was low and I actually looked at him for the first time. His hair fell into his eyes. His suit was well tailored to his body, making his muscle stand out. He turned, blue eyes catching my own.

"A picture would probably last longer, you know."

I felt my face heat up. "Sorry..."

A hand brushed against my cheek. "I like this."

I chewed on my lip and felt myself leaning into the touch. For a moment, it felt like we were in a world of our own. He leaned closer to me and lowered his voice further.

"I only wanted to invite you."

I found myself trapped by the blue gaze. For a few panic-inducing seconds, I thought that he was going to kiss me.

"Yoo-hoo! Kaiba-poo!"

I may have snarled at the sound of Vivian Wong's voice. A low chuckle was produced from Seto.

"Down, kitty."

Vivian's doe brown eyes locked on my blue ones. She stared me down.

Challenge accepted.

"Vivian. Never call me that again." Seto snapped. The Seto everyone knew was coming back out to play. I wasn't sure I liked it, but never the less, I didn't look away. She would back down first, even if I had to punch her. **(Am I the only one who feels this way about a stare down? C'mon. Be honest.)**

Vivian's face scrunched up in an effort to maintain my icy gaze. Hook.

She fidgeted a little, fingers tapping at her thighs. Line.

Finally she tore her gaze away, looking at neither Seto nor myself. Sinker.

I win! **(Again.. can't be the only one.)**

"Sorry, Kaiba. I was just going to ask you to dance."

Seto stood slowly. At first I believed he was going to say yes, until he looked at me.

"Actually, Vivian. I was going to ask Miss. Isis to dance with me. If she'll have me, of course."

I smiled, letting every seductive bone in my body take over. I rose slowly, making sure to stick out my leg some. The slit going up the side of the dress revealed my toned legs all the way up to my thighs. I didn't miss the way Seto's eyes lingered.

"Uh, yeah... I'll just go... Find Yuugi."

I stopped her. "Actually, Yuugi is staying the night with his _boyfriend_ tonight. My brother."

Seto covered a laugh with a cough. Not because of Yuugi and my brother, but because of Vivian's face. She stormed away, leaving Seto and I in peace.

"You look beautiful tonight." Seto commented. I hummed, thinking back. I'd been totally against meeting Seto here. I'd planned to avidly avoid him and pretend this hadn't happened.

But I just couldn't. Something about him made me want to know more. Honestly, I _wanted _him to kiss me.

All over.

My gods, I may have lied to Marik.

"You look nice, yourself." I returned, bumping my hip against his. He smiled at me, taking me by the waist. My body melted into his. Some parts of me were on fire, while the others were cold. He caused such conflicting emotions within me. Sure, I'd had boyfriends, but I had never been this... openly flirtatious, even in private.

Maybe it was side affects of the almost-cat-fight with Vivian.

"Isis. I meant what I said."

I looked up at him. I'd been lost in my emotional tirade. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

He smiled and leaned down. "Mokuba made me invite the others. Something about variety. They don't interest me. Not like you do."

I blushed even harder then. He smiled, of course, and brushed his hand against my cheek. I looked up at him. "Seto." I breathed.

He didn't even flinch by me calling him his birth name. Not many people did. His thumb left my cheek bone to drift across my bottom lip. "Isis... _min fadhlik_?"

I involuntarily moaned at the sound of my native language. We rarely spoke it, even around the house. He was saying please... But for what?

"Seto... I don't-"

He cut me off, lips pressing to mine. Every part of me was on fire. The strange attraction that had drawn me to Seto when he sat down, slammed back into me full force. I had to force myself away from him. No need to start a scene. Eyes were already glued to me.

"Somewhere else."

Yeah... I lied to Marik.

He looked flushed, but took my hand and leaned to whisper in my ear. "Find the staircase. Go down the hall to the seventh door on the right. Wait for me?"

I breathed out. What was I doing? "Alright."

He released me then, going to make small talk while I made my escape. I was nervous. I flew up the stairs, waiting to hear someone-_anyone_- call after me. But no one did.

I'd had sex before. This was different. I barely knew Seto.

I was seriously wondering over my lack of judgement when I slammed through his bedroom door and collapsed on the other side. Holy hell. The comforter matched my dress. I supposed it made sense.

"Isis?"

A soft voice, on the other side of the door. I gasped and jumped away, rising to my knees to twist the doorknob. "Hi."

Seto stepped into the room and quickly shut the door behind him. He sunk to the floor beside me, a small smile in place. "Hi."

I giggled and moved closer, but something in Seto's expression held me back.

"We don't have to. You can wait. We can date, or whatever."

He looked uncomfortable. I thought for a moment. "You have intentions to date me?"

His eyes widened more than I ever though a Japanese man's could. "Well, of course!"

I sighed. Well, that was that. I rose to my knees and straddled him, fingers absently plucking at his tie. Such a nice tie...

"Then... Yes. I'm... We can do this."

He calculated my statement's authenticity for a moment before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to my throat. His hands found both my breasts and my waist simultaneously. I gasped and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Seto..." I breathed. He moaned softly and lifted me up, gently placing me on the bed. His eyes met mine once again. "_M__in fadhlik!_" I whispered against his collar bone. He shivered softly and helped me in removing the clothes from his upper body.

He... Was... Gorgeous.

"So amazing." I whispered against his chest. He laughed lowly and reached behind me, fingers closing on the dainty little zipper of my dress. He slowly pulled it down, the crisscrossing straps on my back falling off as he did. I held the silk to my breasts for a moment before letting it fall away. I was bared, all except my white underwear. His gaze turned to one of admiration and lust. I shivered under the heat of it, hands coming up to cradle his face.

"Beautiful." he breathed, hands running all over my bared body. I whined softly when his thigh landed between my legs. My womanhood was throbbing. He noticed and began to move his leg so that it was rubbing against me. I moaned and bucked, moving against his leg, ripping at his pants. His hands caught mine as he removed them himself. He slid out of his underwear and laid over me. My arms wrapped around his back. Why was he so beautiful?

"Isis..."

My underwear was removed. I tried to close my legs, modesty taking over. Seto wasn't having it. He gently caught my thighs and nudged them apart, lowering his head. His blue eyes met mine as his tongue darted out to lap at my heat. I writhed and cried out softly. I'd never been one for much noise.

He continued his assault on me, even as two fingers slid into me. My thighs shook, small tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Just this felt so good.

"S-Seto. Stop."

He looked up at me confused. I didn't feel like explaining my oncoming orgasm. I crushed my lips against his, drawing long moans from his throat. I rolled so that he lay underneath me. My eyelids fell to cover most of my eyes.

"Seto..." I purred. I straddled him once again, slowly lowering myself onto his erection. His hands flew to my thighs. I sat for a moment, making sure all was well. It had been a while. I rocked slowly at first, forcing a moan from both of us. He turned slowly, drawing me to him until at last I was on my back again. He lazily kissed my throat as he slowly thrust in and out. My fingers dug into his back, surely drawing blood. When his fingers traced down my body to rub at my womanhood, I cried out and begged him. He obliged, moving faster with each thrust.

We were a moaning mess, crying out for each other. I felt the pressure in my body reach its height. "Seto!"

My back arched from the bed as the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced hit me full force. He groaned and came, deep with in me.

Thank Ra for birth control. I hoped, anyways.

He collapsed beside me, one arm around my waist. When he opened his eyes, we just looked at each other.

He laughed first.

"Well, Miss. Ishtar. How does Monday night at Pasta and Pesto sound?"

I snuggled closer to him, my promise to Marik forgotten. "Amazing."

**A/N: & BOOM. Done. I hope you enjoyed. NOW IT'S STORY TIME, KIDS! I was walking down the stairs at school and I heard bickering behind me. I turned to see a two people from my grade arguing over something. Finally, the girl turned to me and said "I'm right! Aren't I, NightingaleNightThief?" I. Nearly. Fell. Out. In. The. Floor. I just remained calm and said "Excuse me?" she smiled and said "I found a fic. No worries. It was good. Bye, NightThief!" & ran off. I just went** **to class like 'that really just happened...'**

**So there's that bizarre story! Review, please?(:**

**~Nightingale.**


	18. Chapter 16: Blueshipping

**A/N: Catching up on requests like a boss. This is for the Guest that left a review wanting Blueshipping. I like writing ancient Egypt. So this was no problem. I hope you enjoy Mr. or Miss. Do I have any fanboys reading this? I wish to know! My fanboy friend took a crayon to the face for me today. He didn't really mean to get in the way, but he did. So I didn't get hit. Eternally in your debt, Sethy-Cakes.**

**Enjoy! Blueshipping is Priest Set/Kisara.**

**Chapter 16: Blueshipping **

"She's a peasant!" Mahado cried. Set merely looked up at him, blue eyes flashing.

"So was I."

That silenced the magician. He sighed and picked up the scroll closest to Set and skimmed over it. "Really, Set. It's against the rules."

Set snorted and rose. "Since when have you cared about rules, Mahado? Sleeping with the Pharaoh is against those _rules_ as well."

Mahado choked, his face going red. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." he said, drawing himself to full height. Set scoffed and stood as well, sweeping past the magician.

"Sure you don't."

Mahado made an annoyed sound. Why did Set always have to know everything? More importantly, _how_ did he know that? Not even Atem's eunuch (1) knew.

Stupid priest.

**~l~l~l~**

"Pharaoh, I will not be on the palace grounds for the rest of the day." Set said. Atem looked up, lifting his face off of his palm. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that, Set?"

Set mentally cursed his cousin. Had Mahado said something to him?

"I have something I need to take care of."

There. Nice and vague. Atem nodded, though he looked like he knew something Set did not, and made an dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Very well. Be back before nightfall." he commanded. Set nodded solemnly and rose to his feet, making a quick exit.

Mahado was _so_ going to pay for that one.

**~l~l~l~**

Kisara swept through the dusty streets of the outer kingdom. Her white hair was swept back into a braid, her usually dirty outfit clean. Set had been taking such good care of her.

"Miss, can I help you?"

Kisara smiled kindly at the vender. "Yes. I would like… the dragon figurine, please."

She pulled what little money she had out of a small bag tied to her waist and dumped it on the shelf. The man counted it before handing the figurine to her. She eyed it and smiled. Set would love it.

"Thank you, sir!"

She took off, back towards home. It wasn't exactly the immaculate palace, but it served its purpose. She'd just crashed through the doors when she heard movement in one of the back rooms. She yelped and pulled a knife from underneath her tunic.

"Show yourself!" she snapped. It didn't sound so threatening, given her soft voice and even less intimidating appearance. She heard a low chuckle.

"You would stab me, my dragon?"

Set stepped from the shadows, a wry smile on his face. She sighed in relief and threw the dagger down. It wasn't her fault she was defensive, with people like Akefia roaming the streets. The man had no morals.

"Maybe." she teased. "You could have been a thief."

His smile grew to a full blown grin as he embraced her. He leaned down so that his breath tickled her neck. "I'm here to steal _something_,"

She shivered involuntarily and whirled in his grasp so that his hold broke. She cleared her throat softly and grabbed the pouch that held Set's dragon.

"I bought you something."

She could practically hear the frown on Set's face. "Why? You don't have the money for that, Kisara."

She sighed. This argument was really getting old. She didn't need so much money, anyways. It was dangerous to have way out here. "Set. Hush, I wanted to be nice."

Set sighed and sat on her sleeping couch. "What is it?"

She hummed and came to perch on his lap. "Here you go. Open it."

Amusement danced in his eyes. "Which is my present again?"

His hand worked under her tunic to land on her thigh. She giggled and spread her legs slightly.

"This one."

He hummed and took the gift, opening it with one hand. His other was occupied with the inside of Kisara's thigh. She cooed in delight and leaned against him.

"It reminds me of you." he murmured. She smiled softly and nodded. She'd hoped that would happen. He returned her smile and pressed his lips to hers.

"Thank you." he whispered. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How long do you have?"

Time. Time was always her enemy. She hated that Set couldn't be open about their relationship. She remembered Set from so long ago, the boy that she saved. He'd grown into a respectable young man, still as beautiful as always.

His eyes drifted to the door. "I have to be back before nightfall…"

She groaned in self pity and pressed closer to him. They had to make this fast.

"Set..." she whimpered. The Priest sighed and lowered his head onto her breasts. She tangled slim fingers into his chestnut hair. His lips worked over her collar bone as he whispered soft apologies.

"It's alright, my Priest."

He hummed and nipped at her pale neck. How was she so pale, anyway? He entwined his fingers with hers, marveling at how different their skin tone's were. She was so beautiful. Sometimes, he felt he didn't deserve her.

All the time, really.

His hand that was still under her tunic slid up further. She wore nothing to cover her womanhood. He circled her clit teasingly before plunging one finger into her. She sighed softly and fell back, so that Set was above her. He slid his hand further up her dress until it was bunched around her bosom. He diligently removed the thin fabric, mouth latching on to one nipple. While one hand still worked her need, the other tweaked the nipple that his mouth wasn't occupying. She moaned softly, moving her thigh so that it rubbed against his rapidly forming erection. He gave one last lick to her breasts before moving back to her mouth.

Kisara slowly slid Set's priest's robes off, one item at a time, until all that remained was his shenti beneath. Her small hand slid up his thigh to grasp his member firmly. Small fingers worked the throbbing erection quickly, thumb occasionally sliding over the slid. His hand caught hers, though she'd done nothing wrong. He just wouldn't last.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spread her legs as best she could on the small couch. "I love you."

Set slid in without a problem, quick to pull back out. Each thrust grew a little more in power and speed. Kisara moaned and writhed beneath him, squeezing her breasts in ecstasy. Seto bit at her shoulder while one hand rubbed at her womanhood. She felt her core tightening, the pleasure reaching its peak.

"S-Set!" she cried. She bucked in time with him, whimpering now and then. Finally, Set lost it, coming deep within her. He moaned softly. She gasped at the unusual warmth and came hard.

"I love you, too." Set said finally. Kisara lay beneath him, pale hair askew. Her face was flushed and her mouth was open. She heard Set moving about, getting dressed once again. It pained her, truly, that she would never really have him. A thought nagged at the back of her mind. She should tell him.

"S-Set, don't go yet... Um..."

He turned back to her, fully dressed, and took her hand. "Yes?"

How the hell did she put it?

"I'm pregnant."

Set immediately dropped her hand and fell back onto his bum. He stared at her. Then stared some more.

She began to fidget under his helpless gaze. "I'm so sorry... I didn't tell you..."

She broke then, tears falling freely. Her pale, naked form was a blur as she flew at him. "I'm so sorry!"

Set's arms caught her automatically. He stared for a moment more before smiling. "Don't be. We'll make this work, my dragon. Believe me."

His hands slid to her stomach as his lips caught hers again. Something told him he wouldn't be making it to the palace before nightfall.

But just this once, he'd allow Mahado to win.

**A/N: How many of you saw that coming? I didn't. Literally. That was so off plan, I just don't even. Please review, they make me happy and I'm down. /: I'm also hungry as hell. I hope you enjoyed, my guest friend. **

**Bye, Y'all. By the way, an eunuch was a male guard, usually castrated before hormones could fully develop. Their jobs were to simply guard and follow the person all around. Pip, pip!**

**~Nightingale.**


	19. Chapter 17: Sickleshipping

**A/N: HEY LOOK IT'S A ONE SHOT! Finally. Sickleshipping for both TheMysticWonder & kittykittyyaoilover! Yeah, two stories with one stone. I know that's not the saying, to whoever just corrected me. ANYWAYS HEY THIS IS IMPORTANT SO LOOK. I call Thief King Bakura, Akefia. Cause I'm so not about to type "TK Bakura" all the way through. So there. Um... That's it. Yeah. Read now. BTW, I tried to incorporate the ship wreck plan for this. I couldn't. I'm so sorry. /: Also, AmazinAlexis has a Bronzeshipping mpreg up. Go read and review that, as well as her other stories!**

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Seventeen: Scandalshipping**

**Egypt; c. Whenever Atem Ruled.**

Akefia leaped from the shadows, crimson cloak flying out behind him. The merchant he was assaulting cried out in fear.

"Shut up!" Akefia snarled, snatching the man up by his collar. He held a knife to his throat and nodded to the man's bag. "Give it to me."

The man was shuddering violently but managed to hand it over to him. Akefia smiled and jerked it from his grasp.

"Please, don't kill me!" he cried. Akefia paused for a moment, as though he were actually considering it. He rubbed his chin thoughfully.

"Who's to say you won't run straight to the Pharaoh's guards and report me?"

The man shook harder and grasped Akefia's forearms. "I swear on my life I won't!"

Akefia snarled up his lip. "It's a shame you no longer have a life to swear on, huh?"

He slid the knife across the man's throat, smiling sadistically as the crimson surged forth. The man choked and sputtered before falling limp at his feet. Akefia kicked his head.

"You don't mind me borrowing your horse, do you? I don't think you're going to be needing it."

Akefia snickered and climbed atop the dark mare, kicking its sides and shouting. The horse neighed and took off, leaving its previous owner to rot.

**~l~l~l~**

Only two miles from Akefia's latest conquest stood Mariku, eyes on his most recent prey. The woman moved without fear, completely unaware she was being watched.

"Mana!"

Mariku cursed the brunette man who'd run up and snatched the girl back. She cried out in surprise.

"Mahado! I wasn't doing anything!"

Mariku sighed and smacked his face against the nearest wall before standing. So much for that. He could always find someone else to rob.

"You lost, mister?"

Mariku turned so fast his neck popped. The brunette girl from earlier was smiling at him. He resisted the urge to strangle her.

"No. Not really. I was just looking for..." his eyes traveled over her her form. "Something to do."

She shivered and backed away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. The man from earlier returned and towed her away. Mariku smiled to himself and rounded the corner. His stomach growling distracted him from everything around him. When was the last time he'd eaten?

He decided then, he couldn't wait to rob someone else. He might not survive the night. It was simple, he'd find someone living on the outskirts of town, take their food, and be on his way.

Simple.

Or so he thought.

**~l~l~l~**

Akefia sat on the ground of his make-shift home, the man's treasures from earlier surrounding him. Several shiny things winked at him in the moonlight. He smiled like a child who'd just received a new toy.

"Ah, what do we have here?" he murmured as he picked up something ruby in color. It reminded him of that man's blood. Shiny to the point of looking wet. He slid the small ring onto his left ring finger, wiggling the apendage in appreciation. It stood out well against his skin.

Then he heard the rustling. His head snapped around to look at the window just in time to see a dark figure slip through. His home was always devoid of light. If thieves thought it was empty, they would pass it up.

So what the hell was this person doing? He held his tongue and watched as the form approached his bag of stale bread.

That's all they were after? But it still ignited a boiling rage in Akefia. Who the hell did this person think they were? NO ONE stole from the King of Thieves.

_No one._

He rose, calling stealth and darkness to him, before striding quietly towards the intruder. Mariku never looked over his shoulder. He'd assumed the home was empty.

"Excuse me. That doesn't belong to you."

Akefia lunged then, knocking the other male to the floor. Mariku cried out in both shock and fear before trying to fight back.

"Wh- I thought it was empty!" Mariku tried in vain to defend himself. Akefia brought his other hand around, showing Mariku the rope he held clutched in it.

"It's a good thing I don't pay you to think, moron."

He had Mariku hog tied before the other could even fully grasp the situation. He sat back on his haunches and admired his work. Mariku did not struggle, which made him frown, but other than that, it was beautiful.

Especially the man.

"So, what's your name?" Akefia asked in a toally nonchalant tone. Mariku glared at him.

"Like I'd tell you?" he spat. Akefia leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I like them fiesty."

Mariku blanched considerably and jerked back. The fuck was wrong with this guy? "Is that so? Come here, I'll show you just how fiesty I can be."

Akefia's eyebrows rose and he actually leaned forward. "I'm waiting."

Mariku shot up and captured the thief's bottom lip between his teeth, baring down and drawing blood. Akefia merely moaned and pressed into the other. A moment of panic shot through Mariku before another plan formulated. Maybe he could distract Akefia long enough to get untied and then kill him. It'd worked once before when a completely drunk man had cornered him. Just play Akefia's game, get his guard down, and come out the winner. Brilliant.

He tried to sit up further, his lips clashing with Akefia's. The whitette's hand worked its way into Mariku's blonde hair. His tongue swept over the other's bottom lip. Mariku opened his mouth and the two tongues fought for a good while until Akefia ultimately won and mapped Mariku's mouth. The blonde moaned in ernest. Obviously, Akefia was skilled.

"Mmmm, I think someone needs to teach you not to break in to another's home. Wouldn't you say?"

Mariku hummed in acknowledgement and turned his head as Akefia began an assault on his neck. His mind was quickly losing focus. He willed his thoughts to remain in order. He had to get out of here! One of Akefia's hands slid underneath his shenti to stroke at his thigh, making him arch up into the warm touch. He desperately wished Akefia would at least untie his legs.

"Hey, y-you. Untie my legs?" he whispered. Akefia met his eyes for a moment before complying.

"If you even think of running off, I'll cut your dick off. Understood?" he snarled. Mariku nodded quickly and sighed as he was able to stretch his legs. Akefia wasted no time in sliding between them. Mariku's chest was already bared, a simple robe tied at his waist was his only cover. He brushed the fabric aside so that it rested in the crook of Mariku's elbows and leaned down to kiss at Mariku's collar bone. The blonde once again arched up into the touch.

"You're wanton, you know that?" Akefia murmured. Mariku huffed. Wanton? Maybe. But only so Akefia would beleive his little display. Akefia leaned down again and ran his hot tongue over Mariku's nipples. The other cried out for the first time, throwing his head back. It'd been so long since he'd been touched like this. His reaction pleased Akefia.

"What is it, Habibi? You want more?"

Mariku nodded hastily, still trying to hold on to his original plan. What was it? Something about... Killing...

Then Akefia's mouth was surrounding his throbbing member and all rational though ceased. A deep moan escaped his throat and his head began to thrash. Akefia groaned around his need, only intensifying what he was already feeling. His tongue ran over every inch, missing nothing. He held Mariku's hips in a death grip. When Akefia swallowed around him, he lost it.

"Fuck, a little warning would have been nice!" Akefia snapped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Mariku smirked up at him, chest rising and falling in a frenzied manner. Akefia returned the expression as he leaned down and claimed Mariku's mouth again. Mariku sighed as he tasted himself on Akefia's lips. His shenti was slid up around his waist and he was thrown onto his side. He yelped when Akefia threw one leg over his shoulder and straddled the other.

Well that was new.

"You ready?"

Mariku gulped and nodded as Akefia slid in. His teeth gritted against the absolute agony wracking his body even as Akefia moaned. He only paused for a few seconds before pulling out and immediately setting a harsh pace. Mariku mewled at the roughness.

Akefia kissed the inside of his thigh between pants. Mariku's shoulder was killing him, and his ass was on fire, but he'd never felt more pleasure. He looked up at Akefia, eyes dancing with lust and desire. Akefia angled differently, hitting Mariku's prostate dead on.

"Ha! More!" he begged, moving himself back against Akefia as much as he could. Akefia complied and moved impossibly fast. His hand grasped Mariku's throbbing member and began to roughly jerk him to completion.

"T-tell me your name." Akefia panted. Mariku cleared his throat.

"M-Mariku!" he cried. Akefia smirked and whispered his own name. The two men moved together until Mariku's cry pierced the night.

"Akefia!"

The other moaned and came as well, Mariku's name leaving his lips. They sat in silence for a few moments before Mariku sighed.

Maybe he didn't have to kill him after all...

**A/N: YEAH FOR PWP SHIT! Review please! Also, no one is reviewing Find a Way... Please do that! There will be Thiefshipping smut in the third chapter. & Remember, AmazinAlexis' mpreg along with her other fics. I promise she's amazing. SO YEAH. Uh.. Bye!**

**Blessed be, until we merry meet again. **

**~Nightingale.**


	20. Chapter 18: Chibishipping

**A/N: Chibishipping for ****davislover10. Mokuba/Yuugi. I tried to think of a plot for them as their real ages. But Mokuba is 12 and Yuugi is 16. It was rather hard. So, I was all HEY, I can just make them grown up! So I did. I also felt like writing a club-like scene, because we are all aware those are amazing. Just stay away from drugs and creeping men, you should be fine. Anyways, here we are. Enjoy. Review. Don't forget about Alexis' fics. I don't own any songs used or mentioned in this. I'll give credit at the end. I place Yuugi at about 20 in this and Mokuba at 16. If that doesn't work for you, please go away. It's not THAT BIG of a difference. **

**Chapter 18: Chibishipping**

Flashing lights illuminated various dancers from their positions on the warehouse floor. Above them stood Yuugi, hands on the DJ's platform. His amethyst eyes raked carefully over each person and their attire. Many were glowing from the black lights. Some wore neon colors that could blind if the strobes caught them the wrong way. He shook his head and smiled.

"Everyone ready to really get this started?" he cried over the music. Hundreds of cheers met his ears.

"Don't keep them waiting, Yuug'." Jounouchi muttered from behind him. He turned back to his friend, brow raised.

"I know what I'm doing, but thank you." he said, sticking his tongue out after. Jounouchi smiled and lunged playfully at him. He smoothly dodged and turned back to the crowd. Enough years of Jounouchi constantly assaulting him to show his 'love' had made him quick. He quickly played the new track, swaying slightly to the beat.

_Now both hands behind your back  
Let me give you a heart attack  
Don't be scared, I'll bring you back down to me  
Trust me, i might seem a little dangerous  
Just because i don't give a fuck  
__Of what anyone thinks of me  
& If you're scared, you probably should be…(1)_

"Bit dark for a club." Honda commented from his right. Yuugi scoffed.

"Exile isn't your average club."

Honda fell silent. It was true. Exile was place for those of darker origin. The clothes might be bright, but the people weren't. Yuugi knew that much. He'd been working for Exile for nearly three years as their personal DJ. After Atem left, he threw himself into his music. Not to say he didn't still think of the Pharaoh. That much showed in how he dressed.

A slightly updated bondage collar (**because that's what it is.) **now adorned his neck. He wore a tight fitted purple tee and black jeans. His Converse's tongues were bent out, showing the two different colors.

Anzu sighed from her place beside Yuugi. "Speed things up. I'm bored!" she whined. Yuugi smiled up at her and she returned it. Sometimes he wondered what happened to the attraction that used to be there. He guessed it had faded. Now she was engaged to Marik.

Yeah, Marik.

Yuugi wracked his brain for a faster song that still held with Exile's themes. Finally his eyes fell on a title. He quickly switched the track and began blasting a new song. Dancers only took a moment to adjust before everyone was back in motion.

_It's hot as hell in here  
Everybody wants to lose control  
The music's turned up loud, the lights  
We'll turn them low  
__Wound up like a hurricane_  
_And my head's about to explode_  
_Can't wait to self-destruct_  
_Can't wait to let it go(2)_

Anzu squealed happily and drug Yuugi down from where he was standing. They worked their way onto the floor and began moving, hips and heads moving in time with the beat. His hands found her waist and hers found his shoulders. After a few moments he turned her so that he could move against her back.

"Careful, Yuug. You'll make Marik jealous." she called, but it was all in jest. Everyone knew Yuugi wouldn't be stealing _anyone's_ girlfriend, for very obvious reasons. He laughed and replied:

"In all fairness, I had you first!"

That's when he'd run into him.

Yuugi was shoved forward with the force, having to catch Anzu before she fell. He turned, angry already at whoever it had been. He knew the place was cramped, but that was unreasonable force.

"Excuse you!" Anzu snapped. Both turned at the same time to look at the man. "_Mokuba?!_" they cried in unison.

The youngest Kaiba looked back at them, eyes dancing back and forth between their faces and searching the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Yuugi asked finally. Exile wasn't exactly a place he'd associate with the Kaibas. Mokuba hesitated before answering.

"I snuck out."

Anzu blanched. "Seto is going to kill you dead."

Life flickered through Mokuba's dull eyes, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "I'm tired of Seto's stupid rules. He can't boss me around anymore."

Yuugi stared. What was he saying? Mokuba admired his brother more than was strictly healthy. Why suddenly so rebellious?

"He's just trying to keep you safe." Yuugi reasoned. _I mean, you usually aren't conscious for more than twenty minutes. Or you're being kidnapped. Sometimes you're unconscious AND being kidnapped. _

Mokuba scoffed and slid closer to the two due to a man trying to squeeze by. He shrugged. "Well, I can take care of myself. I'm sixteen, it's not like I'm a child."

Sixteen? Yuugi's eyes widened. Now he noticed it, though. The roundness of Mokuba's face was no longer there, his eyes weren't as wide. His black hair tumbled to his waist, accentuated by the white shirt he wore.

"How did you get in here?" Yuugi breathed. Exile, like all clubs, had a strict eighteen year allowance. So he had a fake ID?

"Give it to me." Anzu demanded, holding her hand out. Mokuba looked at her icily.

"I'm sorry. My mother is dead. I don't need another one."

Yuugi paled and caught the boy's arm. "Walk with me." What had happened? He'd stayed in touch with Seto over the years, but he hadn't seen Mokuba that much. When he had, he'd been smiling like he always had.

Mokuba jerked away. "Didn't I just say-"

Yuugi growled and pulled him closer. "I didn't ask. I demanded. Now move."

Anzu sighed and twirled her way back to the DJ platform with Jounouchi and Honda. Yuugi could tell she was relaying the sudden changes by the way she was talking in excited bursts and stops. Jounouchi met his gaze and gave one nod before turning back and blocking his other friends' line of sight. Somehow Jounouchi had always known when Yuugi needed his space.

"There. See that door? It's my lounge. Come on, you can get some drinks or something."

Mokuba didn't reply but walked to the door anyways. Yuugi used his key to unlock the door and fumbled for the light switch while Mokuba walked in ahead.

"Yuugi, if your goal is to council me, don't bother."

Yuugi paused. "I just want to talk to you, Mokuba." he murmured. The song outside changed to something slower.

_Poison in the well - I've got a gift for you  
A special place in hell - I've got a gift for you  
the perfect place to dwell - I've got a gift for you  
and though they're not as nice as the ones you gave to me, I hope that they will do(3)_

"I like this song." Mokuba whispered, sitting on the leather upholstered couch. Yuugi smiled.

"It's one of my favorites. Are you familiar with Celldweller?"

Mokuba shook his head. Yuugi nodded and passed him a cherry Coke. He didn't want to give him anything stronger. If Mokuba came home drunk, he didn't want to know how many ways Seto would find to torture him. With his money, who knew?

"How have you been?" Yuugi asked finally. He sat beside the boy, sipping at his own drink. Mokuba looked amused by the question.

"You've never been one for small talk, Muto."

Yuugi smiled and leaned back. "Yeah, I guess I haven't. You know Seto loves you, Mokuba. Why would you go behind his back?"

Mokuba stood suddenly. "He doesn't even have time for me! Do you know what today was, Yuugi? My birthday. He didn't even remember. I went down for breakfast and waited for him to say something, but he never did. He just left for work."

Yuugi sat still. Seto forgetting about Mokuba's birthday wasn't only unlikely. It was near impossible. The one person Seto cared about more than anything in the word had been turning into a vile, twisted mass of teenage angst. How had he not noticed? Seto had always been there for Mokuba. Any time the boy wasn't within his sight, he panicked. He even did the stereo typical drop to his knees and scream at the sky thing!

"I'm so sorry, Mokuba. Happy birthday?" Yuugi said it like a question. Really, it was. He wasn't sure the lame wish would do anything but make Mokuba feel worse than he already did. But Mokuba just collapsed on the couch again, throwing and arm over his eyes.

"Thank you, Yuugi-kun." he muttered. Yuugi slid closer to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to see you back at Exile again, Mokuba." He spoke the words calmly but firmly. Mokuba moved his arm to look at him.

"Why not?"

Yuugi shook his hand and grabbed his hand. "This isn't a place for people like you. People here will take advantage of you, Moki. I don't want to see that happen."

Mokuba sucked in a breath at the use of his old nickname. "Yuugi." he whimpered.

He leaned closer to the other boy. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Then he licked Yuugi's lips. Yuugi froze as Mokuba climbed atop him, a leg on each side of his waist. The way he saw it, he had two options:

A) Become Seto's newest home decoration when he found out and skinned him alive...

B) Reject the gorgeous, broken boy in front of him.

Mokuba ground into him lightly, placing his hands on the couch behind Yuugi's head. Out of instinct, the elder's hands went to his waist. Yuugi leaned up and caught Mokuba's lips in a deep kiss, made deeper when he twisted his hands into the onyx hair. He rocked slowly against him in return before jerking his head back and nibbling at his throat.

"Ung, Yuugi..." Mokuba moaned. Yuugi licked along his bite marks.

"Your brother is going to kill me, Mokuba."

Mokuba leaned down to whisper in Yuugi's ear. "Isn't that half the fun? You're my dirty little secret."

Yuugi stared in lust at his newest lover. The words looked so wrong coming from that gorgeous mouth, but so _damn sexy _at the same time.

Yuugi had Mokuba's shirt off in record time, flipping them so that Mokuba lay shivering underneath him. He lowered his head to nip and suck at Mokuba's earlobe before sliding his palm across the oddly defined chest.

"You work out?"

Mokuba nodded, chest heaving, eyes closed. Yuugi's fingers went to work on Mokuba's belt and zipper.

"Oh, please!" Mokuba breathed. Yuugi groaned and lowered his head to suck on the younger's nipples before moving down and lapping at his belly button. Mokuba's back lifted up off the couch, begging and craving more of that sinful mouth.

He slid the boy's pants down before looking into his stormy eyes. "Mokuba. You need to realize I could go to jail for this. Are you sure...?"

Yuugi really didn't want to go to jail, but he really wanted to fuck the boy writhing underneath him. Mokuba looked back at him, just as serious.

"I am."

Yuugi nodded and shimmied Mokuba's underwear down his hips, licking his lips when Mokuba's erect member bobbed free. Mokuba blushed heavily from arousal and embarrassment. Yuugi spread Mokuba's legs further and nipped at the inside of his thigh before sucking on the head lightly. Mokuba cried out and fisted a hand in his own hair, panting wildly. His hips bucked up, but Yuugi allowed it. He deep throated the teen beneath him, swallowing harshly around his member.

"Oh, I'm gonna..."

He came hard, crying Yuugi's name. Yuugi spat to the side, not being able to swallow all of it. Mokuba lay still, except for the occasional twitch of his body. Yuugi nuzzled his neck.

"We can stop, Moki." he whispered. Mokuba shook his head and pushed Yuugi up into a sitting position. Yuugi looked up at him, confused, as he slid Yuugi's clothing off.

"My turn." he whispered, hovering above Yuugi's weeping member. Yuugi gasped and tried to catch Mokuba's hips.

"No, it's fine." Mokuba assured him. The song outside had changed, yet again.

_Stand back as your world decays I can't explain why you're falling apart  
You need to find someone else to blame  
For the hurt and the pain  
I'm not the reason that you're insane(4)_

Mokuba moaned lowly as he lowered himself onto Yuugi. The elder gasped and arched, trying to get more of that delicious heat. Mokuba sighed and pressed his forehead to Yuugi's before raising himself again and dropping back down. Yuugi began meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Y-Yuugi..." Mokuba whispered. Yuugi threw the other back down before slamming back in. Mokuba cried out harshly, nails digging into Yuugi's shoulders to the point of drawing blood.

"You're so tight..." Yuugi moaned. Mokuba hissed and sank his teeth into the junction between Yuugi's neck and shoulder.

"Harder!" he demanded. Yuugi nearly lost it there. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in with all the force he could. Mokuba screamed his name and arched his back. Yuugi shuddered and came, releasing his load inside of Mokuba. The other teen arched further and came as well.

Both laid there for a moment, painting. Yuugi was the first.

"That was quite possibly the best sex I've ever had."

Mokuba nodded and sighed. Yuugi chewed his lip for a moment.

"Wanna get some dinner?"

Mokuba smiled brightly. "I'd be delighted."

**A/N: Well, there we have that. Ummm.. Song list time!**

**(1) Closer by Bleed the Dream**

**(2) Fever by Bullet for My Valentine**

**(3) Gift For You by Celldweller **

**(4) You're Insane by Escape the Fate. Their newest song! Their new album comes out in 22 days! AHHHHHHHH! **

***whew* I would carry Craig's child if I could. Anyways, review? Powershipping next, then JouxMokuba. Which leads me to this question: DO ANY OF YOU KNOW THE EFFING SHIPPING NAME FOR JOUNOUCHI/MOKUBA?!**

**Blessed be, until we merry meet again.**

**~Nightingale. **


	21. Chapter 19: Thiefshipping (Again)

**A/N: Depressing Thiefshipping for EgyptianBlueEyes. Just because I feel like being that guy. Also, I'm currently listening to Beg by Evan's Blue and that's not exactly a happy song. Um... Yeah. So enjoy? I said Powershipping was next. I lied. I really will stop doing that some day... Flashbacks are between page breaks, in italics! Play list for this would be: **

**Beg by Evans Blue, Monster by MEG & Dia, Gift for You by Celldweller, Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine, and Holding On by Ellie Goulding. **

**They really set the atmosphere.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Thiefshipping (again)**

Bakura slid through the door of the coffee shop, eyes wary. He'd seen Marik enter through the door just moments before. He was doing nothing except hurting himself more.

But he had to see him again.

They hadn't ended on good terms. There was no 'We can still be friends' talk. No, it was all screaming, hitting, hurling insults.

And he'd said horrible things.

But now it was like he saw him everywhere. He couldn't escape him, he couldn't turn a single corner without Marik being right there. Usually, the Egyptian was alone, but sometimes he was with his other.

Mariku.

Like right then. They were sitting at the furthest table from the entrance, heads close in conversation. Neither one looked up when he entered. If they noticed just who it was that was ogling them from afar, they didn't acknowledge it. He swallowed hard and slunk to the counter, blindly ordering whatever special they were serving that day. He slid into a seat, far away from Marik, where he could watch him without worrying about him noticing.

He was obsessed.

A few months ago, that would have been them. Heads bent together, plotting. There were moments in Bakura's mind that he would do anything to relive. He looked on those moments like they were a treasure. Every night, he brought them up in his mind, making sure he wouldn't forget them.

He didn't know what he'd do with himself if he forgot what it was like to be happy. He needed to remember those moments, almost as bad as he needed to forget them. They made him happy, yes, but once the memory faded and he remembered that Marik was no longer with him, around him, the depression swam in and images of Marik and Mariku tangled up in each other would swim to the front of his mind.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Would he ever win?

* * *

_ Marik flew through the crowd, eyes set ahead. Bakura was struggling to keep up,, shoving random people down in his haste. _

_ "Slow the hell down!" he snapped. Marik shook his head and threw a smile over his shoulder before speeding up. Bakura hissed as someone stepped on his foot but pushed on. Finally, the hikari stopped, eyes shining. _

_ "Look, Baku! Look at it!" _

_ Bakura's eyes traveled up to take in the Ferris wheel. He sighed as Marik slid into the line, gesturing for Bakura to follow him. He shook his head and began to walk away, but Marik caught him._

_ "Bakura, please? I've never ridden one of these things. I don't want to go by myself..."_

_ Bakura stared at him. Was Marik admitting fear? Honestly, he never thought Marik was afraid of anything. Of course, everyone was afraid of something. But Marik? _

_ So he followed him, got into a stupid car, and held the Egyptian's hand as the wheel began to move. Marik's eyes were caught between being closed and open. He wanted to see everything, but nothing. _

_ "Bakura!" he cried as the ride came to a screeching halt. Marik threw his arms around Bakura's waist as the whitette leaned over the side to see the hold up. Several men were gathered around the control panel, pushing random buttons. _

_ "We're stuck." he said finally. Marik whimpered and began to shake. He very nearly pointed out at it had been his idea, not Bakura's, but held his tongue when he saw genuine fear in his little lover's eyes. _

_ "Marik... are you afraid of heights?" _

_ Said hikari looked up and nodded quickly. Bakura sighed and pulled him into his lap, shushing him. He rocked back and forth slowly, words from a lullaby long swallowed by the sands leaving his lips before he could think about it. _

_ Marik relaxed, but he didn't move. Bakura continued to rub circles on his back and sing. Marik looked up at him, such love shining in his eyes, that Bakura was caught off guard for a moment. _

_ "You're amazing, Bakura..."_

* * *

Bakura stared into his coffee, trying to hold on to the feel of Marik holding on to him for dear life.

But it wasn't the same. He looked over the rim of his cup, feeling a stab of absolute agony when Marik's hand grasped Mariku's. He doubled over for a moment, a gasp leaving his lips as Mariku leaned forward and gently kissed Marik on the forehead.

That should be him, not Mariku. He sat perfectly still when the two rose and headed for the door, not once looking his way.

But a hitch in Marik's normally confident step told him he knew he was there. Bakura swallowed and hung his head.

What we he doing?

* * *

_Marik swept into the room, a ridiculous smile on his face. He was usually like that, happy for no reason. _

_ Bakura didn't know it was because of him. _

_ "Bakura~!" he sang. He threw himself on the couch beside his lover, handing an envelope to him. Bakura eyed the crest on the front with mild interest. "Open it!" Marik whispered. _

_ He did. Inside, an acceptance letter from Oxford University in England. His eyes snapped up to Marik,_

_ "You've been saying how much you miss Ryou... So I applied. They accepted. We can move to England, now." _

_ Bakura felt caught between awe and an overwhelming joy. Marik had done this for him? He was willing to leave Isis and Rashid?_

_ "Are you okay?" Marik asked, chewing his lip. Bakura looked from the letter to him,trying to calm his racing thoughts. He threw the letter on the small wooden table his feet had been propped on and shoved Marik back so he could straddle his hips. _

_ "Am I okay? Of course I am." he whispered against his lips. Marik trembled beneath him when his fingers began trailing up his sides. The simplest touch from Bakura sent his head reeling. "I love you, Marik."_

_ The Egyptian beneath him sucked in air, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. It was the first time Bakura had ever said it. The elder smiled down at him, his own eyes shining. Marik stroked Bakura's cheek before leaning up to whisper in his ear. _

_ "I love you more."_

_ Bakura growled and trapped the hikari's bottom lip between his teeth, massaging and sucking. Marik moaned, hands sliding under Bakura's shirt before slipping it over the Thief's head. Bakura leaned back and kissed every part of the younger's face before sliding that familiar purple shirt over his head. _

_ "Bakura, don't leave me."_

_ Bakura paused his administrations to Marik's chest to meet his eyes. _

_ "Never."_

_ Pants were discarded, moans and gasps filled the room. Finally, Bakura was at Marik's entrance, eyes half lidded. Marik threw his head back and fisted his hand into the couch as he slid in, moaning at the heat that enveloped him. His eyes slid closed as he lost himself within Marik._

_ But his lover always brought him back._

_ "Move, Bakura. Move, habibi." _

_ He pulled out slowly before gliding back in. Marik's toes curled, his cries growing in volume. Tonight wasn't the night for release. It was a night for love. _

_ "Yes, Bakura. Ah..."_

_ Marik's body rolled with Bakura, thrust for leisurely thrust. Bakura panted lightly against Marik's lips. The hikari shook and writhed beneath him each time his prostate was brushed. Bakura sucked at the spot just below his ear and trailed his hand down that perfect body to Marik's neglected member. He stroked firmly, slowly. Marik let out a strangled cry before coming. Bakura moaned Marik's name and rocked in a few more times before releasing himself. _

_ He started to pull out but Marik wrapped his legs around his waist and kept him still. He met his eyes. _

_ "I want you to stay in." _

_ Bakura nodded and lowered his head onto Marik's chest, sighing as tanned fingers traced hieroglyphics on his pale skin. _

_ "I love you..."_

* * *

Bakura stood abruptly from the table. He threw away his nearly full coffee and exited the shop before looking around. Finally, he caught sight of sunlight reflecting off of that familiar golden jewelry. Just as Marik disappeared around a corner, Bakura began to follow. He didn't know why he was still bothering, but he couldn't let the other out of his sight. Just this once, he wanted to pretend.

Pretend that maybe Marik would turn around, confessing how much he missed his Bakura, how much he needed him.

Only pretend.

Mariku slung his arm around Marik's shoulder and said something that made the hikari smile. Bakura bristled and wondered what was being said. Was it a joke about him? Did Marik tell Mariku Bakura was following them?

He hoped not. If Marik was slandering him, he didn't know what he'd do.

He allowed his mind to travel back to that memory. He wondered if Marik would still attend Oxford this fall. He slid his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around his own acceptance envelope. How he manged it, he'd never know. But it didn't matter. He'd follow Marik to the ends of the earth if he had to. If following him to the same college meant he'd get to be near him for just a few more years, he would do it.

Did do it.

He wondered if Marik would finally talk to him, then. Or if he'd avoid him like he'd been doing for so many months. His heart throbbed with pain again. He'd lost not only a lover but a best friend. No one was left for him to tell everything to.

Didn't he know Bakura had no one else he could trust?

* * *

_Sometimes, the pain hit him before he could ever tell it was coming. His vision would swim out of focus. The screams of his people would fill his throbbing head as they were thrown into boiling gold. He'd fall the the ground, clutching his head and screaming, tears falling from his eyes. _

_ They'd been together for nearly a year before Marik finally saw one of Bakura's episodes. _

_ Marik was in the shower, Bakura had been sitting on the counter, talking to him. He knew the hikari liked having him there, talking to him. _

_ Then it hit. He fell from the counter, sobs and screams being torn from his throat. He was ten again, watching as Kul Elna was slaughtered by the Pharaoh's men. Marik ripped the shower curtain away, nearly bringing down the bar in the process. _

_ "Bakura!" _

_ That one voice broke through the screams as warm hands descended on his face, back, everywhere. Marik pulled him to his chest, still dripping wet and naked. _

_ "I'm here. Sh, I'm here my love." _

_ Bakura slowly returned to reality. He was shaking violently, no energy left. Silent tears slid down his cheeks and dripped onto Marik's chest. From this angle, he couldn't tell the difference between them and the water. _

_ He hiccuped and looked up at Marik, pain etched into his features. _

_ "What was that?" Marik whispered, brushing away the last of the tears. Bakura broke down, explaining how his people were murdered, how he watched. He drew the scar that used to rest below his right eye with his fingertip. Marik listened, never once loosening his hold. _

_ When Bakura was done, he slumped against him again, eyes closed as though the very telling of his story had taken more out of him than the actual event. Marik tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes. _

_ "Don't be afraid, Bakura. Tell me everything. I want to know all there is to know about you. Please, don't deny me that."_

_ So he didn't, he told him everything. Every single unimportant event his life had to offer, every pain, every fear. _

_ Everything._

* * *

Bakura sped up, trying not to lose Marik in the crowd. Why were there so many people?

Then he saw it, rising above everyone's heads. The wheel was shining, lit up by so many lights. Night had fallen, the wind picked up.

And Marik got in line.

Then he shooed Mariku away. He was going alone?

But Mariku left and Bakura slid in behind, several people away from Marik. As Marik was helped into his car, he shook his head. He would indeed be riding alone. Bakura slid in front of the line, ignoring the indigent hisses he got, and slid into the car behind Marik. The hikari turned to look at what was causing the commotion but the ride lurched forward right then, forcing him to turn around.

Bakura didn't look away from him as the ride ascended. Marik's shoulders began to shake and his sobs reached Bakura's ears.

But not from any fear of heights.

"You left me..."

The words fell back to him and he gasped.

Marik was crying over him?

* * *

_The fight had begun over something stupid, meaningless. Then it escalated. Over the course of days, it became a war. Bakura would hurl an insult, Marik would return it. _

_ Then it was silence. They wouldn't look at each other. Bakura had taken to sleeping on the couch, though not by any demand of Marik. No, it was of his own accord. _

_ "What are we doing?" Marik finally asked one day. Bakura knew he meant the argument, but he replied with the words that would send everything spiraling out of control._

_ "I've been wondering that since day one!"_

_ Marik fell back against the wall, feeling like all the air had been ripped from him. _

_ "You don't mean that." _

_ Bakura whirled on him, eyes narrowed. _

_ "I do, Marik."_

_ Then it was silent. Marik watched with tears in his eyes as Bakura stormed from the house. _

_ And never came back. _

_ For days, he'd waited by the door. He neglected his food, he refused to answer Isis when she begged for the reasoning. _

_ He was hollow. He walked through his home, on the rare occasions he actually drug himself out of bed for, with tears shining in his eyes. His voice was hoarse from disuse. Everywhere he looked, he saw Bakura. _

_ He eyed the little amber gem he'd gotten him from a trip a few years back. He wanted so badly to shatter it..._

_ But he didn't want to lose any ties to Bakura. _

_ He fingered the necklace around his neck. Another gift from Bakura. He did rip that one off, throwing it into a box and under his bed. _

_ But he still refused to get rid of it. _

_ The small teddy bear that said 'Be Mine' still slept against his pillows. Another gift, Valentine's Day. _

_ He couldn't get rid of them. _

_ He slept in Bakura's jacket, the scent of his love surrounding him. _

_ He wouldn't let go... couldn't let go..._

_ Over the course of weeks, he began to come out of his shell. He found refuge in Mariku, not love. _

_ Never love._

* * *

The ride lurched to a stop, forcing Bakura against the opposite seat. Marik whimpered in fright and whirled around, eyes wild. Bakura stood in his car, ignoring the screams from below.

"Bakura!" Marik sobbed. Bakura felt all reason shatter as he stepped up to the edge of the car.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Then threw himself over the side.

He couldn't take anything anymore. He'd broken his promise to Marik, he'd caused them both hell.

He didn't deserve to live.

A hand grasped his as he free fell through the air. He turned his head, fighting against the wind, and gasped.

There, beside him, tumbling to his death, was his one and only. He pulled him as close as he could and breathed in his scent one... last... time...

And confessed his love once more before splattering against the concrete below.

_I'll never leave you..._

* * *

**A/N: WOAH. Uhhh... Woah. Just woah. I hope y'all enjoyed this. I don't know why it's so depressing. But yeah. That happened. Thanks, mom, for reading this and telling me to step away from all things that could be used to kill myself. Thanks a bunch. She's still going through the house, making a show of hiding knives and what-not from me. XD **

**Review? Don't forget about Find a Way!**

**~Nightingale. **


	22. Chapter 20: JounouchiMokuba

**A/N: Jounouchi/Mokuba for Davislover10! This has no shipping name. Just doesn't exist. So anyways, I don't own Stab My Back by All-American Rejects. Implied Puppyshipping because that's just how it's gonna go. Neeee…. Enjoy! Don't forget I'm still taking request even though I'm like 4 stories behind. BTW, Um, Stab My Back is from the POV of a guy to a girl, but we're gonna look at it as a Seto to a Jounouchi. Okay? Okay. Also, Mokuba is 16, making Jounouchi and Seto about 20 or something. Cause I think Seto is older than Jounouchi, like 18. So he'd probably be… 22. I don't know.**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Twenty: Jounouchi/Mokuba**

Jounouchi knew that Seto would find out eventually, it was only a matter of time. The staff talked, he knew. Seto always listened to what was being said around him. The paparazzi had taught him that.

What he didn't know was that the brunette already knew. I guess you can only sleep with your lover's brother for so long.

"I'll be back later, okay?" Seto murmurs from the door. If Jounouchi hadn't been so focused on getting him out of the house, he might have noticed the pain hiding just behind his eyes.

"Okay." he said, giving a blithe smile in Seto's general direction. Seto felt a flare of anger when Jounouchi reached up to give him a quick kiss and a soft murmur of, "I love you."

Seto tightened his arms around Jounouchi, almost to the point of pain. "Yeah. I guess you have a thing for Kaibas."

He didn't catch the innuendo.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" _Besides my brother?_

"Probably watch a movie. You know, nothing extravagant." Jounouchi shrugged and smiled again. Seto cleared his throat and turned away, picking up his case.

"Don't miss me too much." he whispered. He knew he wouldn't. He'd be too busy with his brother.

Jounouchi nuzzled his neck. "I'll try not to."

Seto looked at him one last time, knowing he had to confirm the rumors flying through Kaiba Mansion. Honestly, he didn't want to. Maybe if he tried he could make himself believe that Jounouchi was innocent and his staff was malicious. Maybe he could make himself believe that he wasn't sharing Jounouchi. Maybe.

_Now we're broken on the floor  
She just wants me to share her__  
__It hasn't been this way before  
She just wants me to dare her_

Seto left the room then, not once looking back at Jounouchi nor did he expect the blonde to follow him to the door. Like he used to, back before Mokuba's sixteenth birthday.

"Bye, Mokuba." he called weakly. He heard a vague reply from the depths of the mansion. He didn't want to believe his brother had turned into such a back stabber, that he would hurt him like this. Didn't he know that there was no one in this world that meant more to him? Didn't he know that he would die for him?

If he did, he didn't care. Maybe that's what hurt Seto the most, was that both knew about it, both were a part of it… And neither had said one thing to him.

There wasn't even guilt in either one of their eyes. He heaved a sigh and refused to drown in his own pity. They weren't expecting Seto to be home, they were expecting him to be at a meeting.

But if there was one thing Seto Kaiba was good at (and there was far more than one thing) it was sleuthing. He opened the front door and stepped out before promptly striding towards the garage where Isono was supposed to be waiting. But he wasn't.

Out of the entire Kaiba Mansion staff, Isono was the only one to actually speak up about what was going on. Seto strode straight past the garage, out of the view of any windows, and continued on until he made it to the hidden door hiding just beneath the grass. He tugged it up and slid inside, ignoring his computer for the moment.

Instead, he waited. He knew Jounouchi wouldn't head straight for Mokuba. He'd wait for a call confirming that Seto was at his meeting. Twenty minutes later, he picked up his phone.

"Hey, Seto. You get there okay?"

Seto paused and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Just fine."

Jounouchi hummed. "Alright, well. Don't worry about hurrying home. I'll probably jump into bed early or something."

_Yeah, I bet you will. _

"O-okay." he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Jounouchi didn't notice, of course he didn't. "I love you, Jounouchi."

He swallowed back tears and looked at the ceiling before hitting 'end call' and sliding the phone onto the counter. He'd give it ten more minutes.

**~l~l~l~l~**

_The phone rings  
And she screams_

_Stab my back_  
_It's better when I bleed for you_  
_You walk on me_  
_It never was enough to do_

Jounouch sprang from his bed and walked down the hall to Mokuba's room. He passed a few maids on the way, all of whom averted their eyes. He knew they knew. But he didn't care, no, not in the slightest. Truly, Seto had brought this on himself. He should have known Jounouchi would get bored with him on all of those business trips and meetings. What was he supposed to do? Then Mokuba had suddenly grown mature and it was abundantly clear.

"Mokuba." he whispered from the door way. Mokuba didn't look up from his television screen where he was busy hacking apart zombies. Jounouchi sighed and slid inside of the room, taking the headset from Mokuba's head and laying it on the floor. The controller was next, then the television was turned off.

"Mokuba."

The younger looked up at him, confused at the sudden entry. "Seto is gone."

Mokuba tilted his head and smiled. "Is he?"

Jounouchi nodded and strode back to the bed before throwing himself across it. "What should we do with this free time?"

Mokuba hummed. "How long until he gets back?"

"At least three hours."

Mokuba grinned. "Plenty of time."

_Plenty indeed,_ thought Seto as he sat in the room beside Mokuba's, ear pressed to the wall. Mokuba stood and turned the TV back on before turning to Jou.

"What movie should we watch?"

Jounouchi titled his head and thought for some time. "MirrorMask." he said finally. Mokuba's eyes lit up at the suggestion. Jounouchi knew it was his favorite.

After turning on the movie, Mokuba pounced on Jou before crawling under the covers. The movie began and the two curled up against each other, just basking in the warmth.

"_I swear you'll be the death of me..." _

_"Heh, I wish I was."(_1)

Jounouchi looked up at Mokuba then. "Do you and Seto ever fight like that?"

In the next room, Seto cringed. They talked about him during their little trysts? For a moment, he couldn't remember what it felt like to trust Jou. To love him without a care in the world. He didn't know why he didn't just confront him about it. He didn't know why he was sitting, ear pressed against a wall, listening to some British movie and his lover with another.

"Mmm... No, not really. We don't often disagree."

Seto snorted quietly. _That's about to change._

He honestly didn't know what he was going to do with his lover and his brother. He didn't know if he could look at Mokuba the same way after this. Honestly, he'd probably send him abroad. Served him right. It wasn't like he'd have a disadvantage. He was versed in eleven languages and had more money at his disposal than the president. Way more than the president. KaibaCorp. accounts were open to both Kaiba brothers as of Mokuba's sixteenth birthday.

He heard Jounouchi hum and Mokuba snicker about something. He didn't want to imagine what was going on in the next room, but of course his mind didn't listen to him. The mind was often like that. Making you see things you never wanted to see. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked once more to make sure the door was locked. He closed his eyes and repositioned himself against the wall. Where was the man he fell for?

_I can't get past her_  
_Falling fast_  
_It's true_  
_It hasn't done a lot for you_

Jounouchi unattached himself from Mokuba's neck long enough to look back at the screen. He marveled at just how strange the movie was. Why was this Mokuba's favorite?

"You see? Their way of thinking is completely backwards from the other world's. But their both two sides of the same sheet of paper. How can something made of the same thing be so different?" Mokuba asked. Jounouchi thought before answering.

"Well. I guess it's like you and Seto. You're brothers, made from the same genetic code, but you look nothing alike, sound nothing alike, and just generally _are_ nothing alike."

Mokuba looked at Jou. "You really don't think I'm like nii-sama?"

Seto's heart broke a little at the pet name Mokuba had adopted. For some reason, he refused to call him by his name. It was always 'nii-sama'; big brother. How could he still use that respecting title and do what he had been doing? Seto couldn't fathom the fact that maybe Jounouchi and Mokuba loved him in reality. No, they must hate him to do this to him. No loving person could just rip someone's heart apart like that. No, it just didn't work that way. Sometimes, Seto wondered if it was him Jounouchi thought about during there times together. Was it just because he was lonely?

Seto would take him on those trips if it would put an end to this, but something told him it wouldn't. He no longer thought that it was out of loneliness anymore. It was now something of actual affection. After all, you can't have your typical hardcore casual sex **(lololol. Dove...)** for nearly a year and feel nothing for the other person involved.

Another thought struck Seto. If Jounouchi wasn't thinking about him when he was with Mokuba, then he could be thinking about Mokuba when he was with him. It could work that way. Couldn't it? Oh, he just didn't know.

_And every time he held you close_  
_Yeah, were you thinking of me_  
_When I needed you the most_  
_Well I hope that you're happy_

Jounouchi hummed again in the next room. "No, I don't."

Mokuba rolled over until he hovered over Jounouchi. "Why not?"

Jounouchi blinked up at him before smiling and switching their positions. "Because he never let me be top."

Seto made a choking noise but kept his ear pressed to the wall, none-the-less. Jounouchi pressed his lips to Mokuba with such force that his head was forced back into the pillows slightly.

_"You can't handle real life!"_

The movie continued to play behind them, a happy ending coming in to play. Would Seto ever have his happy ending? No, it didn't look like it. Ever.

"Mmmm... Jounouchi." Mokuba gasped as the blonde's lips descended on his neck. He suckled the fair skin until a love bite had formed. Mokuba batted him over the head. "You fool! Seto will see!"

Jounouchi said something about covering it with his hair. He slid the younger's teen over his head and lapped at his collar bone. Mokuba whimpered and squeezed Jou's bum before ridding the blonde of his own shirt. He slid down and latched on to one nipple, causing the blonde above him to arch down. His pelvis was flush to Mokuba's and he began to roll against his illegal lover. Mokuba produced a keening moan. Jounouchi shivered. He loved how loud Mokuba got.

Seto didn't. He'd grabbed a trashcan, puking his guts up into it silently.

"Get on with it already! We've already wasted an hour."

Jounouchi snorted as he removed the rest of their clothing. "You're the one who wanted to watch the damn movie."

His hand found Mokuba's manhood and he began to pump furiously. He slid one finger in without lube of any sort. Mokuba was strange; he liked it dry. He bucked against the hand that was stroking him, moaning Jou's name. Another finger followed, Jou crooking them in a come hither motion. Mokuba screamed, loudly, forcing Seto to throw up even more.

But he couldn't leave.

_ The phone rings_  
_And she screams_

_Stab my back_  
_It's better when I bleed for you_  
_You walk on me_  
_It never was enough to do_

"Jounouchi hurry. I don't want him to come home early."

Wouldn't that be a shame?

Jounouchi nodded and snatched a bottle of lotion of of the bedside table. He removed the fingers that had been preparing Mokuba, using them instead to coat his member evenly. He put a little bit around Mokuba's entrance, positioning himself before sliding in. Mokuba whimpered and writhed, fingernails already scratching the hell of out Jounouchi. The blonde made an embarrassing sound, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, beginning to move.

"Yes, Jounouchi. Ah, ah..."

Seto, now purged of his lunch, sat there, shivering. He shook his head and smiled ruefully. He still couldn't hate Jounouchi, even now, knowing what he was doing. Honestly, he wished he could. Oh, how he wished... But in the end, he just couldn't.

_I can't get past her_  
_Falling fast_  
_It's true_  
_It's better when I bleed for you_

Jounouchi sat up on his knees, wrapping Mokuba's legs around his waist. The new position made Jou hit the younger's prostate dead on. Mokuba screamed his lover's name, still completely oblivious to Seto's presence in the other room. Mokuba had tears of pleasure in his eyes, body rocking to meet Jou's. He panted the blonde's name in ecstasy.

"Faster!" he begged. Seto curled in on himself, but still he wouldn't leave. This had to be his fault He'd sheltered Moki, so of course he'd fall for someone near him. Of course, of course. But Jou? Why not one of the mansion workers? Seto seriously hoped he enjoyed his time with Jou. He'd gone behind Seto's back, betrayed the one man he respected most. He hoped it was worth it.

_I hope that love he gave you_  
_Was just enough to save you_  
_You nearly broke my heart_  
_Just look at what you're tearing apart_

Jounouchi pistoned in and out even faster, bringing Mokuba over the edge without even having to touch his neglected manhood. Mokuba's toes curled and his walls clenched. Jou gasped and released, his orgasm hitting him so fast that for a moment he was confused.

"Mokuba..." he breathed, laying beside the spent teen. Mokuba kissed him sleepily before pushing him away. Jounouchi dressed quietly and left the room, not once thinking to check the room beside it. He slid into his and Seto's bed, eyes sliding closed before falling asleep.

No guilt kept him awake.

Seto waited for a moment before exiting his hiding place, sliding back down the stairs, to his underground hiding place. His outdated computer system buzzed to life, the screen blinking.

"Seto, darlin', where've you been? Shame on you, leaving me all alone down here."

He sighed and lifted his head. It'd been years since he'd been here. He really had neglected the system, something he shouldn't have done. It helped him during Duelists Kingdom more than any person ever did.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured. The computerized woman huffed.

"As you should be! Seto... Is everything okay?"

A sob had torn itself from his throat, filling the empty space. He lowered his head onto his hands, sob after sob escaping. The computer tried in vain again and again to figure out just what the problem was.

But Seto wouldn't say. He bled silently, throughout the rest of that day. When he returned to find Jou at the door, waiting and smiling, like he didn't know what was wrong, Seto kept his silence. When he saw Mokuba's love bite, he didn't say a thing.

It was different when it was Jounouchi he bled for.

Somehow, that made it easier.

Somehow.

_It's better when I bleed for you_  
_It never was enough to do_  
_It hasn't done a lot for you_

**AN: Bloody. Hell. Harry... I don't even. I wasn't dead. I was just lazy as shit. lololol. Sorry about that. I ate way too much Los Arcos today. Um... Yeah, so anyways, my legs are dead. I've been running hills the past two days. If no one remembers, Seto had a hidden door in the ground and a sassy computer was in it. :D Season one references! So anyways, my legs... end of course testing... Review? I ALSO DON'T OWN MIRRORMASK BUT IT'S GOOD. WATCH IT. (1) is just a line from it. **

**~Nightingale.**


	23. Chapter 21: Kleptoshipping

**A/N: Kleptoshipping because I can. This pairing needs some love. Like Bandit Keith. He needs love. Lots of it. Go write nice things with him in it. Do it now. Preferably with someone who isn't Anzu. For no one, just more procrastination. Ruby of Raven, feel free to punch me in the throat if your Powershipping isn't next. Please. It will motivate me. Or kill me. If the latter happens, then hey. You can finish it, it's on my computer saved in documents.  
ALSO, If any of you lovely people have a Tumblr, you may follow me though I post nothing of relevance ever. I post some pictures and reblog. But whatever. I'm NightingaleNightThief on there too. Ask me crap. Creep on my personal life. Have a field day! Dark fic. Deal with it. Haven't written one in a while. **

**Chapter Twenty-One: Kleptoshipping**

It always fascinated Bakura, to the point of obsession. That light. That ever-present light that Yuugi emitted.

It came from the inside, he was sure. He would watch, perched upon some limb of a tree as Yuugi raced both Jounouchi and Honda to the school gates. Laughter would spill from between Yuugi's lips. Bakura would lean forward just a bit, eyes closed, head tilted.

_'Stay away from him.' _Ryou warned, his voice floating up from the depths of their shared mind. Bakura smiled slightly. His hikari thought he could boss around the darkness. How cute.

It was true that Ryou held the same light that Yuugi possessed, but it had been tainted by the ever-present darkness that was Bakura. However, despite a few rough patches, Atem had remained light, so Yuugi was unaffected.

'_No._'

Ryou didn't argue further, he knew Bakura didn't like being tested.

He only slid from his spot in the tree once Yuugi was well on his way home. Bakura was a Thief, a master at not being seen. He was always present but rarely noticed. Something that played to his advantage. He loved to just watch Yuugi, how his light affected those around him. Everyone's face would turn towards him, smiles growing and eyes lighting up. Truly, the whole thing was amazing.

_'Obsessed._' Ryou hissed. Bakura tilted his head.

_'Is it not only right for the dark to obsess over the light?' _he returned.

In all honesty, however, he wasn't just obsessed with that light. He wanted to _be _that light.

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't hurt Yuugi. He didn't want to ruin the light.

He shoved the doors of the Kame Game Shop open, eyes blinking rapidly to try and see in the dim interior.

"Welcome!" Yuugi's voice rang out, high pitched and cheerful. If he thought it weird of Bakura to come in every day and buy nothing, he never said anything.

"Hello, Yuugi." Bakura returned just as Yuugi emerged from the back room. He nodded to the box in the hikari's arms. "Do you need any help?"

Yuugi nodded greatfully, even as his Puzzle lit up. Atem made it no secret that he didn't like Bakura. Not that the Thief cared.

"Oh, calm down." Yuugi snapped. "Bakura, why don't you let me hire you? You do enough. You're always here until closing. Even on the weekends."

_And after..._ Bakura added, but he didn't voice that thought. He could forsee just how well that would blow over.

He shook his head and took the box. "I don't need the money."

Well, that was true at least.

Yuugi sighed and pointed at the counter, signaling for Bakura to put the box there.

"Well, if you ever do, I would love to have you." Yuugi smiled at him, showing he meant it. Not that Bakura ever doubted him.

_Love to have you..._ Bakura repeated. Ryou scoffed.

_'Not even what he meant.'_

Bakura, usually unaffected by Ryou's negative demeanor, frowned. _'You don't know.'_ he snapped back.

"... And anyways, it's not like I was trying. I mean, I tried to tell Jou: Sometimes teachers just like me better, you know?"

Yuugi looked up at Bakura who had missed half of the story. He nodded. "I can see why they like you."

Yuugi might've blushed, but Bakura couldn't be sure.

"Ano... Anyways, don't you want to hang out with friends?" Yuugi asked, head tilted cutely, Bakura's eyes drifted from those amethyst orbs to Yuugi's slightly parted lips.

He suddenly wanted to kiss him. He licked his lips, which were dry all of the sudden, and busied himself with the contents of the box. More trading cards, of course.

"Are we not friends?" Bakura returned finally. Yuugi grabbed his wrists.

"Yes... You don't have to do that. I'm shipping them off somewhere."

Bakura shivered at the feeling. "Yuugi..." he breathed. The urge to kiss him was overpowering. Yuugi, innocent, oblivious, delicious, leaned forward.

"What is it, Baku?" he murmured. Bakura swallowed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuugi's neck. The boy tensed and Bakura felt his pulse quicken. He allowed his tongue to slip between his lips.

He wanted to taste the light.

"Stop!" Yuugi cried. His Puzzle was lighting up, a blinding beacon in the shadows that were stretching forth.

Bakura gasped and lurched back. "Yuugi, I-"

The hikari shook his head so fast it was a blur. "You've made him angry. Get out!"

Bakura tried another half-assed apology before bolting for the door.

He ran around the side of the Kame Game Shop, as he did every night and paused to catch his breath at the base of a tree. He heard the lock engage on the front door before Yuugi's bedroom window just above his head.

He hooked fingers into the ivy around the tree, beginning his ascent.

"-Don't care!"

He wrinkled his nose. Atem.

Bakura could see the angry spirit, leaning over Yuugi who sat cross legged in the floor.

"Atem, calm down. Honestly-"

"He kissed you!" Atem roared. Yuugi flinched. "Have you forgotten who you belong to, aibou?"

Yuugi sat up. "No, I haven't! Don't be such a bitch about this."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "Prove it."

Bakura leaned forward for a better view.

"Fine. I'm all yours, Master."

Atem's spirit melted in with Yuugi's body, controling only his movements. Bakura watched as Yuugi's hands moved of their accord. He threw back his head, obviously listening to someone. Atem. The hikaris breath came quicker as his hands slid under his tight leather shirt and ran up to caress his chest. His back arched slightly and Bakura's breath hitched. What was Yuugi doing, behaving in such manner?

Bakura kept watch as Yuugi's hands slid from his shirt and ripped the button from his jeans before tugging them down his hips. He was flushed by now, moaning and panting. Bakura felt bile rising in his throat as Yuugi's hand slid into his pants to grasp what was surely his erection.

"Ah, Atem..." he moaned.

Bakura couldn't even watch anymore. He leaped from the tree without the use of the ivy. His feet thudded on the ground, but he didn't care if Yuugi heard him any longer. Yuugi was not light.

Yuugi was a whore.

Bakura cracked his knuckles and his eyes narrowed. He'd make sure Yuugi never misled anyone again. There was nothing wrong with Bakura having his way with the boy now. Atem had already tainted him. He would just break him.

A false light didn't deserve to shine.

* * *

Bakura did not strike immediately. No, he stalked the streets that night, just planning.

'_Don't hurt him!' _Ryou begged. Bakura's right arm went numb. Ryou was trying to seize control.

'_Shut up, Ryou. You saw what he did to me.'_ Bakura snarled, trying to force the boy back. His legs went numb and buckled underneath him. He hit the sidewalk on his knees, wincing lightly.

'_No, don't hurt him!' _Ryou cried once more. Bakura summoned all of his energy and shoved the boy into his soul room, where he bound the door.

_'I'll let you back out when I'm through, yadonushi.'_

So Bakura walked, in silence and alone. Of course he could feel Ryou's anger and frustration, mixed with a fear for his friend. But that did nothing except fuel his fire.

* * *

The next day, Bakura sat in the same tree, though it was different. When Yuugi laughed, it no longer brought a smile to his own face. He glared at the Puzzle, wondering if Atem was content with ruining his little light.

No, not his. He had to stop thinking of Yuugi as such.

"Jounouchi! Stop it! You're going to make me late to the shop!" Yuugi cried, trying to free himself from Jou's grasp. The blonde grinned.

"So? Your grandpa can just take over for you. Come out with Honda and I."

Yuugi shook his head. "Grandpa is out of town, Jou. I have to be there."

Bakura allowed a slow, feral grin to cross his features. Really, now. Fate was making this too easy. Jounouchi frowned and released the boy, sighing.

"You need any help?"

Yuugi nodded and smiled. "No. Bakura is usually there. Thank you, though."

Bakura's face twisted. Idiot.

He leaped from the tree and followed Yuugi, paying no mind to any curious looks. Let the bastards look. He didn't care one bit, not today. No.

"Ah, hello, Bakura." Yuugi smiled. Obviously, last night's encounter wasn't something that bothered him. Bakura felt his lips spread in a fake smile.

"Hello, Yuugi."

Something in his voice sounded off. "Are you okay, Bakura?" Yuugi asked, taking a step back. The yami's eyes went dark and he lowered his head, smiling insanely.

"Not for you. Whore."

Yuugi twirled to the right when Bakura leaped for him, a small cry leaving his lips. The Thief was faster, snatching him by the belt loop. "Bakura-kun, stop!"

Somehow, the light got free and ran for the door, only to find it locked. "What the hell!" He struggled with the door for a moment until Bakura grabbed him again.

"Can't have anyone walking in on our fun, now can we, Yuugi?" he hissed. Yuugi's scream was cut off when Bakura's hand clamped over his mouth. The larger male began to drag him to a back room. "You're a fool, telling all your grandfather would be absent today. I'm sure I'm not the only one who wishes to claim you as theirs."

He ripped Yuugi's Puzzle from his neck and threw it to some unknown destination. "There, isn't that better? Who needs him around, anyways? He got his turn last night."

Yuugi's eyes widened in horror and tears began to fall. He screamed Atem's name through Bakura's hand. The Brit snarled and slammed his fist into his head before throwing him, stomach down, onto the back room table. He wasted no time in ripping the hikari's pants down his legs and casting them aside. He ran his tongue over Yuugi's lower back as he tore his own jeans away. Yuugi whimpered and thrashed against Bakura's hold.

"Now, now. Don't you like this, you little whore?"

Bakura spread Yuugi's cheeks and guided his member to the other's entrance. He thrusted in with no warning or preparation. Yuugi screamed in earnest that time, while Bakura just moaned.

"To not be l-light... You sure are... Warm like one..." he panted as he began to move. Yuugi screamed with each thrust, tears falling from his eyes. The yami grinned in delight when he saw Atem materialize.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Watch!"

Yuugi whimpered and continued to cry. Bakura held his hips up higher and struck something that made the hikari see white. Bakura snarled. "No."

He changed position to purposely miss the boy's prostate and continued to thrust. When he finished, he groaned lowly. Atem's face was completely terror-stricken. Yuugi just lay, prone and unmoving. He wasn't dead, at least Bakura didn't think so. He grabbed a fist full of hair and smiled at the boy.

"You ever tell anyone, and I'll fucking kill you. Understand?"

Yuugi swallowed and nodded, eyes never leaving Atem. Bakura grinned.

"Good."

He strode from the store, flipping the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. He whistled to himself all the next day.

For Yuugi didn't shine.

He didn't even smile.

He'd never mislead anyone again. Of that, Bakura was sure.

* * *

**A/N: That happened. So anyways, review. My sister came in halfway through and was like "Oh, look. More rape. Hey, I made a milkshake!" She was way too proud of that damn milkshake. So yeah, Follow me on Tumblr? **

**I love you all! Powershipping next, promise.  
**

**I think I'm depressed, yo...**

**~Nightingale.**


	24. Chapter 22: Powershipping

**A/N: Son of a crack whore. Here's this Powershipping you asked for some years ago, Ruby of Raven. I finally got a decent plot for it. Seriously, I have rewritten this thing three times. No joke. Anyways. Do enjoy and review. They keep me writing, and I haven't been getting any lately. So yeah... I have a fic called Return the Favor. It's a one shot that will take you maybe ten minutes to read and it only has one review. **

**Help the cause? **

**Chapter Who's Counting Anyways: Powershipping**

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you understood our little deal."

I scoffed. Our little deal? It hurt me, the way Seto spoke of it so dismissively. As though the agreement we had set up were nothing more than some contract. To him, maybe it was. Not to me.

"I do. But it's just... You don't feel anything for me?" I whispered. I hated how weak I sounded. Seto raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the desk.

"Not a thing."

I refused to show how much that stung. I squirmed in my seat under his glare. "Seto... I don't-"

"Marik, listen. If it's too much for you, you can be easily replaced."

I cringed. I knew it was true. Anyone would sleep with Seto Kaiba, just to do it. But to be paid to? The lines would be miles long.

Upon returning to Domino City, I'd realized I needed a job. I never knew it would come in the form of Seto Kaiba. He approached me, made his offer, and that was that.

I never expected to fall in love with the arrogant bastard.

"No. It isn't. Seto-"

"Then we're done here." he said, a sense of finality in his words. Panic planted itself in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't let him go, this was supposed to end differently! He stood at the same time I did, though I moved to block him from getting around the desk.

"Marik, you are in my way." Seto said. I hated the way he spoke down to me, as though that weren't completely obvious. I was supposed to be in his way. That was the point.

"I know."

I didn't move.

"Marik. Get out of my way. We. Are. Done. Here."

I sighed and looked up at him, trying to force him to understand. He was my caregiver, my landlord, my boss.

He frowned at the obvious emotion on my face but said nothing. I cried out in frustration and shoved him back, lips pressing against his. I began to convey how much I needed him with my body, shifting so that I sat on the desk with him between my legs. He growled and gripped my upper arms, lips moving harshly. Seto Kaiba had the sex drive of a rabbit, the one thing I could always play to my advantage.I whispered in Arabic against his chest after I removed his shirt, glad that it was the one language Seto wasn't fluent in.

"_Ana b'hibbak lel abad..."_

He didn't pause to ask what that meant, for which I was greatful. I took one of his nipples into my mouth, suckling it gently, though my nails were busy causing angry red welts on his back. He groaned and forced my head away, claiming my lips and gently pawing at my member through my pants.

"You're so damn sexy." he murmured next to my ear. I shivered lightly as my pants were pulled down and our positions reversed. I lay atop him, propped up on my arms. He panted, eyes glazed over.

"What are you waiting for?"

I sighed and pulled his pants down, nipping at his member before returning to his lips. I fumbled around in a desk drawer until I found the lube. I smeared it over three fingers and Kaiba's entrance before sliding the first in. He didn't react to it, as I knew he wouldn't.

"Seto..." I whispered. "Seto, Seto."

He cried out softly as I inserted the second and I brushed his bangs away. "It's okay, I'm here."

He calmed and I took a sense of pride in the fact that I had calmed him. My words. My touches.

My body.

I slid the third finger in, grimacing when he cried out again. I hated to hurt him, even though he had no problems hurting me.

"I'm ready." he muttered. He was embarassed to show pain in front of me. I understood.

I nodded and sat up, pulling his hips up and wrapping his legs around my waist. I entered slowly, both to make it last longer and to hear Seto scream.

"Oh, gods. Ah... There." he mummbled. I grunted and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Seto arched and screamed silently. I smirked and continued to piston in and out of the body below me. Sweat slicked our bodies and our moans filled the air, along with the sound of Seto's desk hitting the wall due the force of my thrusts.

I'd known Seto for a long time. I'd studied his life as a priest in that gods be damned tomb. I knew every aspect of his life, then and now. I knew what he ate, where he slept, how he reacted.

Everything.

But it wasn't good enough.

Seto mewled as I gripped his member and began pumping in time with my thrusts.I felt his walls contract and his nails dig into my back. I knew he was climaxing.

"M-Marik!" he cried. I came right then, too shocked to understand what had just happened. That was the first time he'd ever said my name during our little trysts. Hope swelled in my chest as I looked at him. He looked up at me, seemingly shocked as I was. I brushed his hair aside and leaned in for a kiss-

"Mr. Kaiba. Yuugi is here for your scheduled lunch date."

I froze. "You're seeing someone?"

"I'll be right down, Shizuka."

He shoved me off and just like that my hope was destroyed. I stared after him as he left the room, fully clothed and looking immaculate. I sat there, even after I'd begun to shiver, even after the office lights dimmed.

Shizuka finally found me, a concerned look on her face. I brushed off all of her questions. I blocked out the pain in my chest. There was no reason to be upset.

After all, this was just an agreement.

Nothing more.

**A/N: Poor Marik... Alright, finally here it is. I promise not to procrastinate anymore. I promise. So there was a bomb threat at the Wal-Mart down the street from me. That got evacuated. I got a kitten and named her Bastet. I also declared that I wished to brutally fuck Yuugi. **

**So, what are your plans this summer, people? PM me, I'm always up for talking to you lovely readers! Stay cool. ( I mean that literally. )**

**Review?**

**~Nightingale.**


	25. Chapter 23: Bronzeshipping

**A/N: Bronzeshipping for Karone Mikashi. You're just amazing. I like when people have nice things to say. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside along with my writing being worth a damn. I got a shit ton of requests, now. I'll list them at the bottom, but... I have an idea. Anyone remember that Prideshipping that ended with Seto being all 'maybe I can learn to love Yuugi'? Does anyone want a Rivalshipping sequel? lol, it'll be the Rivalshipping sequel to the Prideshipping sequel that was the sequel to Scandalshipping. XD**

**Seme!Marik, because we love some uke!Mariku. Deal with it. Enjoy and Review~. Also, it does contain violence, Karone. Sorry if this displeases you.. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three (I think): Bronzeshipping (Again)**

Marik's footsteps echoed of the onyx walls of Mariku's soul room.

Scratch that. His room. No demon such as he could ever possess a soul.

The hikari smiled ruefully to himself, proud that he'd kept such a secret. Everyone assumed Mariku was dead, wasting away somewhere in the Shadow Realm, or maybe the Valley of Lost Souls. But that wasn't it at all. Mariku was still very much alive, though he was once again a prisoner in Marik's mind, this time with no hope of escape. He leered down at his yami once he reached him, loving the way the chains rattled as he tried to escape.

But there was no escape. Not now, not ever. Marik was stronger now, he didn't need Rashid to hold back the monster within. Something told him he'd become worse than Mariku, at least when he was alone. When he was around others, he was light and happy. He put Yuugi to shame.

Then again, he'd always been such a good actor.

"Hello."

Mariku glared up at him, eyes narrowed hatefully. Marik smiled without a care in the world and sat beside his little toy.

"How are you today, yami?" he asked. He loved pissing Mariku off with his attemps at normality. Just as expected, Mariku snarled and curled in on himself. Marik snatched him back by his hair, tugging his head back. "No, no. None of that, now. Answer the fucking question."

Mariku barked a laugh, eyes slanted to the side to see Marik at this position. "How the fuck do you think I am, Marik? Pissed. No, not pissed. Murderous. Then again, that isn't so new, is it?"

Marik hummed, but tightened his grip on his yami's hair. He climbed on top of him, shoving him down with such a force that his head cracked against the floor. Mariku yelped and struggled, but Marik trapped his arms. "Why must you act so ungreatful, Mariku? After all, I could have banished you for real."

Mariku growled. "Anything is better than this."

Marik hissed and delivered a punch to the taller Egyptian's eye.

"What the fuck, Marik!" he howled. Marik placed his hand over Mariku's throat.

"Bad slaves need to be punished, now don't they?"

Mariku's eyes widened. He'd heard that line many times, right before Marik would beat him or rape him.

Mariku began to cry.

"Please, I'm sorry!"

He looked up ito his hikari's pupiless eyes, whimpering. What had he done to Marik? The boy shook his head violently, already beginning to rid him of his tattered shirt. "You never listened to me when I begged! Why should you be any different?! How did you feel, Mariku, all those times you beat me or molested me? Did you feel powerful?! You don't know true power!"

Marik was screaming, now. Mariku looked around in vain for anything to fight with. He wished he could just keep his mouth shut or escape this gods forsaken place. Marik noticed his eyes wondering and grinned.

"You'll never escape me. Even after death, you'll be mine." he whispered against his ear. He moved suddenly and sank his teeth into Mariku's abused flesh, forcing the yami to hold back a cry. Wounds that were nearly healed were reopened by Marik's dirty fingernails, the grime burning the scratches.

"I won't do it again." Mariku whispered. Marik growled.

"You say that every time, Mariku. Every. Fucking. Time. Did I sound this pathetic? Gods, I hope not."

Marik continued to drag his nails down his yami's flesh, growing more aroused by the cries. Mariku thrashed as Marik nipped at his nipples, while his fingers still clawed at Mariku's sides. The yami's pants were already torn so they were easily gotten rid of. He shivered against the floor of his hell, trying in vain to cover himsel from Marik's lewd gaze.

"Now, now. Don't do that." Marik purred, prying those legs back open. Mariku buckled, trying to contain moans as Marik's tongue mapped his thighs. The hikari slid lower, nipping at the yami's balls before sitting up and ridding himself of his clothing. He crawled until he straddled Mariku's neck, smiling down at him. "Suck."

Marik's erect cock was shoved down Mariku's throat with such a force, he began to gag and his eyes watered anew. Marik, however, just threw his head back and let out a keening cry. He smiled down at his abused yami, stroking his hair almost kindly.

"You're such a good little whore."

Mariku winced at the jab to his pride. He swallowed around Marik, trying to clear his throat. Marik's thighs trembled and he hissed out a simple command.

"Again."

Mariku swallowed and hummed, sucking with renewed force. He wanted to get this over with. Marik let out a sound that aroused Mariku despite his hatred for the other teen. He had no one to blame besides himself . He'd taken an innocent light and broken it far more than Marik's father ever had. Marik came with a silent cry, catching Mariku off guard. He pulled back and coughed, turning his head to the side to spit out his other's essence.

A hand slammed his face down into the ejaculate. "Fucking swallow it." Marik commanded. Mariku covered a sob with a cough but proceeded to lick the milky substance off of the floor. He swallowed reluctantly, wincing at the taste. He looked up at Marik who was smiling.

"You've made such a mess of yourself. "

Mariku made a swipe at the mess on his face, but was shoved back down roughly.

"Turn over."

Mariku hesitated a moment too long. Marik delivered another punch, this time to his right ear. He cried out and turned quickly enough, falling onto his forearms. The postition left his ass in the air, bared and bruised. Marik ran his hands over it gently. "It makes it so much easier when you do as I say the first time."

He slammed in then, enticing a scream from his yami's throat. He pulled out before thrusting back in, immediately setting a horribly fast pace. Mariku shook and trembled, knees being rubbed raw by the floor as he was shoved back and forth. Marik panted above him, running his hands and tongue all over Mariku. He leaned down.

"Touch yourself."

Mariku whimpered, reluctantly taking hold of his member and gently stroking it. Marik wasn't pleased.

"Don't be a fucking pansy! Faster!"

Mariku complied, jerking himself roughly. Marik moaned at the sight, shivering before biting into Mariku's neck as he climaxed. Mariku screamed and fell forward, never climaxing. Marik pulled out and kicked him in the side.

"You're such a little bitch."

He dressed quickly, like always, throwing one last glance over his shoulder at his yami. "Goodnight."

Mariku pulled himself into the fetal position, already summoning his strength and attitude. Next time, he'd beat Marik. He was the stronger one. He was like superior.

He was the darkness.

**A/N: That happened. So anyways, let's get on with some request, mkays? Four from Aqua Girl 007:**

**Vaseshipping- Mana/Atem**

**Peachshipping- Anzu/Yuugi**

**Staffshipping-Mana/Marik**

**Polarshipping- Jounouchi/Mai**

**Ruby of Raven requested Carmenshipping which is Mariku/Seto/& Bakura.**

**Let me know if y'all want the Rivalshipping sequel to a sequel. Okay? Love you all.**

**Merry part, blessed be.**

**~Nightingale.**


	26. Chapter 24: Peachshipping

**A/N: I thought about something today. In YuGiOh, we don't say "I love you." We say "Let's duel." which translates to "I'm going to send your ass straight to the Shadow Realm." & I just think that's beautiful. Anyways, Here is some Peachshipping for Aqua Girl 007. Which is Yuugi, Anzu. Not Yami, Anzu. My bad~. Enjoy, my lovelies! Also, amor meus' new name is Seto Kaiba. Because he likes making complicated computer shit. **

**Chapter I've Just Stopped Caring: Peachshipping**

"No..." Yuugi groaned as the car kept slowing. Anzu turned her head to look first at him then out the back windshield.

"What's happening?"

Yuugi slammed his foot on the gas, trying to coax it to move once more. He blushed and pulled over, sighing. "The car. Something's wrong with it."

Anzu looked out of her window, eyes squinted. "Uh... I don't think we're going to find much help around here."

Yuugi looked straight out into the night, eyeing the dark clouds overhead. She was right. They hadn't passed even a gas station for miles. It was dark, desolate. He opened the car door. Her hand shot out to grab his arm and his body twitched.

"Yes?"

She drew back her arm and leaned forward, making her shirt fall off of her shoulder just slightly. Yuugi could see the black bra strap clinging to her shoulder. He swallowed and met her eyes as she spoke. "Just... Be careful. It's creepy out here."

Yuugi nodded and rounded the car, throwing the hood up. Spoke boiled out to meet him, forcing a few coughs from his throat. Anzu noticed and jumped from her seat, offering help.

"I don't know what's wrong with it. We're just going to have to call a cab or something." Yuugi muttered. He reached for his phone but came out empty handed. "What the hell?"

Anzu fished her phone out and groaned. "Mine's dead." at the same time Yuugi ground out, "Mine's missing."

They looked at each other in silence for a long moment before Yuugi spoke. "We can either stay in the car or start walking. Take your pick."

Anzu looked up at the sky, where lighting had begun to flicker. The idea of staying in a car on a desolate highway was far less than appealing. "Walk."

Of course, as their luck would have it, it began to pour nearly a mile down the road.

"Fuck!" Yuugi cried. Anzu couldn't help but laugh at him. He only ever cursed when he was truly annoyed. He shot her a look and immediately wished he hadn't. Her pale blue shirt clung to her frame even tighter than before. The soaked material revealed the black bra underneath as well as some skin. He shivered and looked away.

"Absolutely nothing is funny." he hissed.

"Hotel!" she cried suddenly. Yuugi looked bewildered.

"Uh, what?"

Anzu gripped his arm and pointed forward. Sure enough, a few yards ahead, a dull neon sign blinked on and off, the word 'hotel' blazing across it. Yuugi made a noise and pulled her forward, across the highway, and through the doors.

To say the man behind the desk looked surprised was an understatement.

"Holy shit! You scared the hell out of me! We don't get customers that often." he panted, holding his chest. Yuugi shrugged and looked back at Anzu who was hanging by the door, a frown on her face. This night had become a disaster.

"Do you have a phone we can use?"

The man shook his head. "Nah, power's out."

Yuugi rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, at the light that was clearly on. The man shrugged.

"Back up generators. We only have them in the main office though. You're just gonna have to wait it out."

Yuugi sighed and looked back at Anzu. "One room."

Anzu raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the key was handed over. They made their way towards the room in silence, the only sound being their feet on the pavement. Yuugi unlocked the door and slid it open, trying to see in the darkness.

"You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight, would you?" Anzu whispered. Yuugi shook his head and herded her inside. They both stood just inside the room once the door was shut, unsure of what to do.

"I'm cold." Anzu said at last. Yuugi blushed and looked down.

"Probably because your clothes are wet." he mumbled. He nearly suggested she take them off, but disregarded the idea.

Until he heard movement.

"Anzu... What are you doing?"

He heard the wet shirt hit the floor first. Then her shorts, "Taking the wet clothes off. Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm keeping the underwear. I just don't feel like catching pneumonia, okay? You should probably do the same."

Yuugi noted that there was no innuendo in her words, only pure concern. He sighed and reluctantly slid his shirt over his head before discarding his jeans. He heard her move the covers aside and followed the sound, eyes slowly adjusting. He saw a little light from the sign outside reflecting off of her smooth back and shuddered. Some part of him said not to get in the bed, he'd regret it. But being close to Anzu was something he wasn't about to pass up.

He felt a hand close around his wrist and yank him forward. He landed on the bed with an 'oof' and felt Anzu shift beside him. "There. Get under the covers."

She threw the blankets over both of them, snuggling into their warmth. Yuugi could feel the warmth of her body, so close it was nearly touching him. She moved again and pressed herself to his side. "You're not uncomfortable are you?"

He shook his head then realized she probably couldn't see it. "Uh, no. Warmth, right?"

"Warmth." she repeated. Yuugi wound his arms around her back and pressed her more fully to him. She was shivering and he was genuinely concerned. He didn't want her sick.

But he couldn't ignore it when the swells of her breast pressed against his side and her leg slid over his. His breathing sped up slightly and he tried to calm himself.

"Yuugi... Are you okay?"

He shivered. He could feel every word she'd just said. Her breath tickled his ear. "Anzu..."

He slowly moved his hand on her back, to grip her shoulder. She didn't move nor did she try to stop him, so he continued, his fingers moving underneath her bra strap while he shifted. He moved it aside and gently pressed his lips to the skin there. Anzu moved then, and fear of rejection shot through him. She merely gripped his back, an encouraging gesture.

He heaved a sigh and moved to kiss at her neck, jawline, below her ear, before moving to her face. She sighed as he brushed kisses over her face before claiming her lips. She moved again, legs sliding over his waist, until she sat above him, hands on his naked chest. He wriggled and his hands left her shoulders to move to her waist. He pushed her down slightly, so she'd be sitting straight over his manhood. Her breath caught in her chest for a moment, before she kissed him that much harder, lips and teeth clashing as she began to rock her hips slowly.

"Anzu..." he moaned. The friction began to get to him, as much as the warmth of her skin on his and her lips.

"Mmm?" she breathed. He shuddered. She was trying to make him mad.

"Are you sure?"

They'd been dating for months, he couldn't think of how many at the moment. In an answer, she grabbed his hand and slid it up her back, hinting for him to remove her bra. He hastily complied, though his fingers fumbled and he was confused. What was this fuckery?

She giggled against his neck as her breasts were freed and his hands began to massage them. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and she shuddered. He leaned up and licked at her chest, gaining a breathless utterance of his name. She sat up suddenly and removed her underwear, coming back down over his clothed member. Instinct took over and he flipped her suddenly so that he was hovering over her. His eyes raked over her naked form and he licked his lips. She batted her eyelashes and gave a sultry smile.

"Yuugi..." she moaned as she arched up into the air. She moved her hips impatiently. He grinned and kissed a path down to her naval before gently sucking on the skin of her hip bones. She gasped and writhed, legs falling open even further. Yuugi bit down suddenly and she cried out. He worried he'd hurt her for half a minute before a moan followed.

Anzu liked it rough.

He continued down until he reached her lower regions. He sighed and leaned forward, lips covering her clit before his tongue. She whimpered and trashed lightly, fueling his desire more. He removed his mouth before his boxers then repositioned himself over her.

"We can still stop." he promised. Anzu gave a smile that looked both innocent and seductive at the same time before rolling her hips up. He growled and bit at her collar bone. She gasped and arched, fingers finding purchase on his cock. He bit her shoulder to keep silent as they danced along his pulsing flesh. He snatched her hand and looked down at her, eyes half lidded. She threw her arms over her head and he twined his fingers with hers, his member already positioned.

"Anzu." he breathed as he slowly moved forward. Her face scrunched up and she whimpered lightly. It hurt. But not so much that she wanted him to stop.

She never had to tell him to go slow or be gentle, he just was. It was second nature to Yuugi to be considerate, even now. He remained still for a long moment, lazily kissing her throat and shoulders. He shifted his hips and pulled out a bit before lazily moving back in. She hummed and rolled her hips, signaling for him to move faster.

He pulled out and thrusted in a bit faster and she gasped. He removed his hands from hers and placed one on one of her hips while the other busied itself with her clit. She moaned lowly and arched, head turning this way and that. He felt breathless and happy and completely surrounded by the woman beneath him. Her eyes shot open and bore into his with such an intensity that he stopped moving. She lowered her eyelids and shoved him backwards. Yuugi cried out and reached for something to break his fall.

The bed rushed up to meet him as Anzu climbed atop of him and repositioned herself before lowering her body. He moaned breathlessly, eyes fixed on her as her own eyes slid closed and she began to move. His hands took hold once again on her hip and her clit, while his eyes never left her face.

She moved and rolled and shook, bringing them both closer and closer to an edge that was just out of reach. She cried out in frustration and moved quicker.

"Ah! Anzu!" Yuugi cried. He could see the blush beginning to darken on her pale face and knew she needed something, something to push her over that edge. He leaned up and bit the junction between her neck and shoulder _hard_. She screamed as he moaned, both climaxing at the same time. Blood seeped from the cut and she fell forward as Yuugi lapped at it. She shivered and laid still, eyes drifting shut.

The cut stopped weeping scarlet and Yuugi laid back, content to just rub small circles on her back. She rested her chin on his chest.

"I love you."

Yuugi's eyes widened. She'd never...

"I love you more." he said at last. Anzu frowned.

"No, you don't."

Yuugi grinned. "I think I do."

"Shut up. We aren't starting this."

They fell silent, laying still even after the lights came back on. Both were too content with silence and each other to leave. However, it didn't stop them from moving, loving, and being one.

Yuugi wasn't sure anything ever would.

**A/N: HO HUM PIG'S BUM. Well, there's that. Uhhhnn... Review and stuff. Next up... Will be... *goes to check list* Carmenshipping for Ruby of Raven. Aw yeah. Get pumped. **

**I love you all, review, sleep well, breath. Be productive. This would have been up at eight something if my cat hadn't been on my keyboard and just generally being distracting. Follow me on Tumblr! If you don't have one, you need one. It's the best thing ever. **

**~Nightingale.**


	27. Chapter 25: Citronshipping

**A/N: *pokes head through doorway and waves* Hi. I know. I said Carmenshipping was next. It's just.. after this. This comes first, cause I promised Dove. She wrote me Heartshipping, so yeeeah. This here, this is Citronshipping. Which is Thief King Bakura and Marik. I call TKB, Akefia. Why? Because there are too many friggin Bakuras and I need to differentiate. Okay? If you don't like it, oh well. I've seen complaints about It before, but if I just said 'Bakura' everyone would be all "But that's Thiefshipping.. nehnehneh." anyways, do enjoy. Enjoy~!**

**Oh and this is set in Ancient Egypt. Marik is a priest. DEAL WITH IT. Song used is Playing With the Big Boys Now from the Prince of Egypt.**

**Chapter Somewhere in the Twenties: Citronshipping**

Akefia did not know what first made him notice the priest. He'd seen several royal processions before, but they had all lacked the boy. Perhaps it was the way his blond hair contrasted so incomprehensibly with his Egyptian skin, or perhaps it was all the gold. Whatever it was, Akefia's attention had been snagged.

He assumed the boy was new; he didn't look much younger than he. Probably about sixteen at the least. He never looked unsure of himself, though, which was surprising. Normally, new priests were looking at their mentors in an 'Am I Doing This Right?' kind of way. He never talked to any of the other priests, in fact, it looked as though he and Set despised each other. A nasty glance was always being tossed between the two. However, he did talk to one of the priestesses. The only one in Atem's sacred court. He knew her name. It was Isis.

Perhaps she was his sister? The two shared similar looks, outside of their vastly different hair colors. They even shared the same walk. It was feline in a way, the way their hips swung up with each step. His eyes only enforced the feline traits, though they reminded Akefia more of an exotic snake. Their color was so close to his own, only lighter, gentler.

The boy looked anything but.

He looked like a boy who'd seen his fair share of fights and come out the victor.

Even now, as each swing of the boy's hips brought him closer to where Akefia hid, he could see something feisty in nature boiling just below the surface of the smooth bronze skin. Akefia grinned. The boy would certainly make an interesting companion, of that he was sure. He held a certain grace that thieves were notorious for. It made Akefia wonder. How had someone who oozed danger and rebellion made it into the sacred court? As far as he knew, there were only seven.

So why had an exception been made for this boy?

Akefia shook his head and pressed his body closer to the rock he hid behind. He could hear the boy's step now, as his voice floated along the stale Egyptian air.

"... Yes, I know. I apologized, sister."

Akefia nodded to himself. So he had been correct in assuming they were siblings.

"Yes, Marik. But you cannot run around acting like a child anymore. You're disgracing the Pharaoh."

Marik? What an interesting name.

"Marik," he murmured. "Priest Marik."

"Gods forbid I tarnish his name." Marik snarled. So he held a grudge? Perhaps persuading the boy to leave the palace wasn't going to be nearly as hard as once thought. He heard Isis suck in a breath and watched, bemused, as she cast a worried look around.

"I will not have you talking in such a way, Marik. You will be tried and killed for blaspheming his name! You will not insult the gods' incarnate. Do you understand, brother?"

Marik rolled his eyes and stared down into his bowl of burning incense. "Right. Forgive me."

Akefia bolted from rock to rock until the procession finally reached its destination. The group of people waiting to see the Pharaoh cried out with such gusto, Akefia very nearly covered his ears. He slid from his hiding place, blending in with the crowd. Several people eyed him (and the dagger on his hip) warily. He just smiled and waved at them, though the gesture was sarcastic.

"Show your Pharaoh, and his sacred court, the respect they deserve! Bow before your king and his court!"

Swallowing his pride, Akefia fell to his knees. He told himself he was only bowing to Marik. The boy deserved that.

"_Behold the power of our gods!" _Marik's voice rang out over the crowd, with such power that Akefia was momentarily stunned. Even Atem had never sounded so... Commanding.

He lifted his head and for one utterly breath-taking moment, their eyes met. Perhaps it was his hair, or maybe the scar below his eye that made Marik notice him. It didn't matter one bit to Akefia.

Because Marik smirked.

He returned the gesture, though his lips spread into more of a feral grin. Marik raised his eyebrows before throwing his bowl down with force, sending lapis lazuli pieces flying in every direction. Smoke burst forth, completely enveloping Marik. Several gasps sounded as the priests around him fell to the ground, heads bowed to the earth.

"_By the power of Ra..." _

Marik's voice boomed over the crowd, silencing all with absolute awe. The other priests rose, clasping hands and beginning to move around the boy, who still writhed within smoke, chanting out various names.

"_Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...Nephthys...Nekhbet...So bek...Sekhment...Sokar...Selket...Reshu...Wadjet.. .Anubis...Anukis...Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Te fnut...Heket...Mafdet...Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...He msut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...Seshmu...Reshpu.. .Sobek...Wadjet...Heket...Mafdet...Nephtys...Nekhb et...Ra..." _

Atem sat above all the madness unfolding, a grin on his face. Ah, so he'd seen this little display before. Akefia lifted his head further to get a better glance at the Pharaoh's face...

_Hold. Up. _

He was staring at Marik in particular.

Licking his lips.

Akefia followed his eyes just as the newest priest began ululating once more.

"_Ev'ry spell and gesture... tells you who's the best... Watch a true magician...Give an exhibition how!"_

Marik gyrated out of the smoke, arms above his head, bared feet stamping the dry earth beneath him. Everyone was completely and utterly focused on that one boy. He held more power over them than their king. He continued to chant as the priests swayed and bent, eyes closed and faces towards the sky.

"_By the power of Ra...Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket, Anubis, Anukis, Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet... !"_

The sky darkened. Thunder cracked. Everyone cried out in awe once more, even as Marik's hips continued to lift and twist. Akefia paid no mind to the sky. He was too busy switching between glaring at the Pharaoh (who was honestly making no effort to hide his lust) and ogling the boy in front of him.

What a worthy companion indeed. He could even invoke the gods.

Everything came to a sudden stop, every priest fell once more to the dirt except for Marik, who smiled and bowed just as lightening struck the ground behind him. Akefia stood with the others, hands clapping before he could ever register what he was doing. Marik caught the Thief's gaze once more and winked before turning as one with the others and beginning the long walk back to the palace.

Akefia shook his head and grinned. It was practically an invitation. He knew the priests slept in the west wing of the palace, along with the Pharaoh himself.

He knew what Marik had meant by the gesture.

_Come and get me._

**~l~l~l~**

Sneaking into the palace was proving to be more difficult than originally assumed.

"Move..." Akefia hissed at the guards from several feet away. Once more, he was concealed by a rock. Oblivious to his malevolent presence, the guards continued to laugh in drunken delight as they defiled some servant girl. After several more moments of them remaining in place, he grew weary. He leaped over the rock, dagger in hand. Only the servant girl noticed him.

"Kill them!" she shrieked as he descended on the closest guard. He grunted as his blade sliced through precious tissues.

"Yeah, those are my intentions."

With the first guard down, the second had begun to run. However, in his drunken state, a child could have moved faster. Akefia simply jogged to catch him, easily slitting his throat from behind. The girl behind him gathered her clothing, whimpering in pain occasionally. He turned to her and whistled, gaining her attention.

"Do you work in the palace?"

She looked over her shoulder, as though she were considering running. Akefia clucked his tongue and waved his knife. "I wouldn't."

Her eyes grew wide before she bowed. "I owe you, anyway. Yes, I do."

Akefia grinned and strode closer before bending in front of her. "So you know which room belongs to each priest?" he asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice. She paused before nodding slowly. "Excellent. Could you take me to the one known as Marik?"

She looked utterly bewildered but stood and beckoned for him to follow. The two crept along the inner walls of the palace before flat-out sprinting down limestone halls. The girl came to a stop so suddenly, Akefia very nearly mowed her over. She looked back at him, blue eyes wide.

"It is this one. I must ask that you tell no one it was I who showed you."

Akefia fisted his hand over his heart. "You have my word."

She nodded and, to his surprise, disappeared into another priest's room. She slammed the door so quickly, her white hair was nearly caught. Akefia shook his head and eased the door open, senses immediately being assaulted by the same incense from the procession earlier that day.

"Mari-"

His legs were yanked from beneath him, while his hands were wrenched behind his back by some unseen force.

"What the-?!" he cried, face slamming into the floor below him. A low chuckle sounded in his ears and he stilled.

"For a thief, you are not very quiet." Marik drawled from somewhere in front of Akefia. The thief twisted his head, eyes watering due to the incense, and tried to find where exactly the blond was.

"But I don't need you to be quiet. I only need you to accomplish a task for me."

Akefia growled and bucked against his bindings. Now he could see them. It appeared as though... they were made from the very same smoke?

"Can you do that... Thief?"

Marik was extremely close now. He could feel the other's breath against his cheek. He opened his eyes, jumping back slightly at just how close the other was. A smile was firmly in place on Marik's face, making him look exotic and untamed. Akefia cleared his throat, fighting a smile.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement, priest."

Marik made a humming sound and snapped his fingers, effectively releasing Akefia from his bondage. The thief rose slowly, rubbing his wrists and trying to see in the darkened room. "Where are you?"

"How about a game of hide and seek?"

"Marik." Akefia snapped. A low laugh fell on his ears and he shivered.

"Ah, so you know my name? How unfair. I do not know yours."

For a moment, Akefia considered lying. Then, he thought, Marik would not betray him. He wasn't aware how he knew it, only that he did. "It is Akefia, my priest."

Another low hum, somewhere from the left. Akefia whirled and caught sight of the moon reflecting off of gold. His arm shot out, only to grasp empty air.

"You must be quicker, my thief." Marik whispered, now on his right. He sighed in frustration, standing perfectly still. He stilled his own breathing so that he might hear the others.

At last he did, straight ahead. He crept through the dark, eyes wide to try and capture any light. His fingers were spread before him, trying to find anything to grasp. Soft flesh met his fingertips. He lightly ran his fingers over it before determining it was Marik's leg and dropped gracefully to the floor to embrace it. Hands clasped his shoulder as a candle flickered to life.

"I caught you." Akefia murmured, placing a kiss just on the inside of Marik's knee. The blond raised a brow.

"Only because I allowed you to do so."

Akefia wanted to argue back, but it was painfully obvious the boy wasn't lying. He was thrown across a sleeping couch, one leg pulled up, the other (the one Akefia still embraced) was thrown carelessly over the side.

"You hate the Pharaoh, correct?"

Akefia snapped his head up. "... Correct."

Marik smiled and laid back, his robes falling open to reveal delicious thighs. Akefia set one knee upon the couch and ran his hand's up Marik's legs. The priest hummed and arched slightly.

"How much?" he hissed when Akefia bent and started placing kisses along his legs. The Thief's eyes snapped up to meet his own.

"Enough to kill him and bar him from the afterlife." Akefia whispered, moving to fully climb onto the couch. The boy beneath him shifted and sat up, arms winding around the other's neck.

"Would you kill him for me?" he murmured against the Thief's ear. The other swallowed as Marik backed away. "Would you kill him for what he did to me? To you?"

Akefia looked on as Marik turned from him, only turning his face towards him, and began to slide his robes from his shoulder. Smooth skin began to reveal itself, itch by blissful-

What the fuck was that?

Something black, etched into perfect skin. A tattoo?

"Do you see how he marked me? Every night, he wishes for me to join him in his chambers. I'm a slave hidden by a priest's robes."

Akefia reached forward, lightly tracing the scars. Marik happened to let his grip on the robes slip, leaving him half naked before the other. He tilted his head when Akefia's lips descended on his neck. "I will kill him."

Marik hid his smirk behind a sad facade. "Tonight. When he comes to my chamber."

Akefia lifted his head and met Marik's eyes evenly. "As you wish."

"Very good, my thief."

The teen backed to the couch, tugging Akefia with him by his cloak. One leg fell between the priest's thighs, barely grazing his member. Akefia's other leg rested just on the other side of Marik's right one. Akefia's large hands found their way to Marik's face. His thumb rubbed at the powerful other's bottom lip. Marik's tongue darted out right before he nipped at the digit.

"Fiesty." Akefia muttered, lowering his face to Marik's. The blond snorted.

"You have no idea."

Lips met then in a battle for dominance. Akefia wanted to give up do to the other's intimidating presence. However, the sweet taste that was hidden in that moist cavern was well worth it. Marik finally moaned and withdrew his tongue, allowing Akefia full reign on the kiss. He pressed his knee further into the other's groin, delighted when he heard a strangled cry of his name.

Marik laid down again, pulling Akefia down with him. His cloak was shed, warm hands ran down his stomach. Marik shifted beneath him, bringing a leg up between the Thief's legs. Akefia rocked himself against it as his teeth latched onto his collar bone and his hand slid under Marik's shenti.

"Hnn.. Ah!" Marik mewled and rocked into Akefia's hand when it grasped his member. Calloused fingers massaged his sensitive flesh, drawing out soft gasps. Akefia's other hand trailed down Marik's side, lightly tickling the skin. Marik made a sound Akefia could almost lable as... cute... and opened his eyes. Akefia's fingers smudged the kohl around them, making him look even more exotic, though they shared the same ethnicity.

Marik hooked his fingers into his own undergarments and yanked them down, kicking them away quickly and shoving Akefia away from him. The thief blinked in confusion, staring at Marik's completely nude form as he stood. He drew his left fingers down his right arm as it shot into the air.

"_By the power of Ra..."_

Akefia whimpered as Marik's hips slowly began to rock side to side. With both arms above his head he slowly started rotating, catching the moonlight. It shone off of his perfect back and round bum. Akefia's legs carried him to the other teen before he knew what was happening. He slid his own shenti around his ankles as his arms wound around Marik. The teen flashed him a grin before shoving him to his seat and landing on top of him. He continued his gyrating, creating an obscene amount of friction.

"Nnng.. Marik.." Akefia breathed. The teen bent back, hips still moving before snapping upright again. He lifted himself up on his knees above Akefia's lap, eyes heavily lidded.

He sank down suddenly, taking all of Akefia inside of him with a completely wanton moan. For a moment, the other worried about Marik's well being. After all, Akefia wasn't exactly small in that department.

"You look s-shocked, my thief," Marik whispered, breath hot on Akefia's ear. "I was expecting you. Was I not?"

Akefia understood suddenly. Marik had taken care of preparation.

If possible, that made him harder.

He kissed along Marik's shoulder as the other let out another breathy moan and began to rock and bounce. His hips still held that sinful, gypsy-like dance. His head was thrown back, hands resting against Akefia's chest. he splayed his fingers against the tan skin, wanton moan after wanton moan spilling forth.

"Ugh." Marik snarled suddenly. He bounced harder, obviously reaching for that specific something. Akefia laughed lowly, throwing the other on his back. Marik let out a low 'oomf' sound and glared at Akefia. The taller thrust back in quickly, striking the needy priest's prostate on the first try.

"_Hnak!_" Marik cried, toes curling and eyes widening. His mouth opened wide and Akefia licked away the saliva that threatened to escape the sweet cavern. Marik's legs hooked around the thief's waist, driving him in even deeper. The priest clawed at the floor, Akefia's back, pulled his own hair.

Akefia's hand wrapped around the base of Marik's throbbing cock, squeezing and twisting lightly until he reached the head. He'd then slide it back down and repeat. Marik's cries grew more frantic with every thrust, until finally he gave his loudest moan yet, Akefia's name leaving his sinful lips.

The Thief moaned at the sight before him. The other's body twitched aand shook from such a powerful orgasm and his muscles spasmed wildly around Akefia's manhood. The taller gave three more powerful thrusts before coming deep within the other. His shakey arms held him up long enough for him to pull out and fall beside Marik, an arm thrown carelessly over his waist.

Several minutes passed before he felt Marik rise and return with something cool. The Egyptian gently washed his face with a cloth, as well as the rest of his body.

"Are you trying to get fucked again?" Akefia groaned as Marik cleaned the triangle of his groin. The priest grinned.

"Not right now, no."

Marik stood and cleaned himself, shivering slightly. He slid back into his robes and threw Akefia's clothes at him. "Get dressed. He will be here any moment."

No sooner had Akefia slid his slippers back in place did a knock sound at the door. Marik grabbed his arm and ran him to where he would be hidden, just as soon as the door opened. He placed a quick kiss on his lips, pressing a golden dagger into his hand.

"Do not let me down, my thief."

Marik turned then and threw open the door. Akefia was thrown into shadow as the Pharaoh of the Upper and Lower slid in.

"Marik." Atem breathed. Akefia stiffened as Atem's arms wound around _his_ priest's waist and his lips descended on his neck. Marik looked over the man's shoulder, meeting Akefia's eyes evenly lips forming only one word.

"_Now_."

Akefia yanked Atem's head back, slicing his throat with ease. The king choked and stumbled back, hands grasping at his throat. He looked confused beyond anything as he fell to his knees. He reached one hand out to Marik, who in turn offered his own.

Only it was not to help the king. No, it was to steal the crown that rested upon his head. Atem fell forward into his own blood with a final gurgle and went still. Akefia looked on in awe as Marik set the crown on his own head and handed a golden circlet to Akefia. He slid it into place on his head, confused.

"From this day forth, we are the upper and lower. We are the kings of Egypt. Do you understand?"

Akefia nodded slowly, mind racing. What...?

Marik placed another not-so-innocent kiss on the Thief's lips before whispering in his ear. "No one can stop us."

He flicked his wrist and the odd smoke that still surrounded the room shot forward, racing through the door and into the rooms of the other priests. Sharp cries of shock and pain were heard. Briefly, Akefia wondered what had happened to the servant.

But deep down he knew. They were dead.

Out of Marik's way.

"_By the power of Ra._" Akefia muttered, once more claiming the prie- Pharaoh's lips.

Marik had always been far more powerful than Atem had ever been. He'd seen such and gotten rid of the king and all others who would dare get in his way.

Akefia swallowed as those snake-like eyes bored into his own.

He could only pray that he never got in Marik's way.

**A/N: What the fuck did I just write. Do review! I'm at my father's and not happy at all. He sleeps with his door open so I can't even get food..**

**I love you all!**

**~Nightingale.**


	28. Chapter 26: Carmenshipping

**A/N: Here is! Carmenshipping for Ruby of Raven! YAY. I personally like this pairing, a lot. It seems exactly how you've described it. Both Mariku and Bakura are incredibly possessive, Seto is greedy... Anyways, the line used is a song by Goodnight Nurse called Loner. I though it suited my position on this story well. That line, anyways. Also, It's from Seto's POV. I'm sorry. I couldn't work with the others. Forgive me? Enjoy~**

**Chapter.. Meh: Carmenshipping **

_**I don't want to be loner all my life, and I shit myself whenever I see you, I really don't know what I'm gonna do... I don't know what to do. **_

__I hated lockers with a burning passion. I kicked mine shut, grumbling at it. I turned away from it as I tried to wrestle a book into my bag. Of course, it wasn't having it. It fell to the floor with a hollow thump. I sighed and bent to get it, though my efforts were in vain as a pale hand shot out before I could grasp the worn spine of the book.

"Dropped something." the man purred. I scowled and snatched my book away.

"I could have gotten it, Bakura." I snapped, trying to push past the odd boy. He moved in my path again, invading my personal space. I stopped and glared down at him. "Move." I snarled. He shook his head and grinned.

"You're going to make me late." I hissed. These daily annoyances were beginning to grate on my nerves. He frowned as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Move." I said again, a hint of warning in my voice. Surprisingly enough he stepped aside and let me pass.

After he slapped my ass of course.

I ducked my head, a blush staining my cheeks. I heard him laughing behind me but chose to ignore it. I didn't have time for him and his foolishness. I had classes to attend. I flung myself through the doorway just as the bell rang.

"Ohhh, you're cutting it close."

I sighed and slammed my face on the biology table as the stool beside me was pulled back so my second annoyance could have a seat. I cracked an eye open to glare at the familiar tanned face.

"I wouldn't be if people would leave me alone." I hinted. Mariku just grinned. My heart fluttered and I wanted to punch myself. I could practically hear every girl in the class sigh. Of course Mariku was attractive. Even Bakura. But it didn't matter that every girl wanted them, or that they could have anyone they wanted...

Because they both wanted me.

"Shit head, stop talking to my man." Bakura snarled as he walked past our table. He batted the Egyptian over the head before strolling to his seat in front of us, as though he owned the place.

"I don't belong to either of you." I argued. They both scoffed.

"You belong to me." they snapped in unison. Bakura turned to Mariku, eyes narrowed.

"Fuck off." Bakura snarled. Mariku grinned wider.

"Make me." Mariku whispered, leaning forward at the same time his hand landed in an extremely inappropriate place. I yelped and jumped back from the table just as Bakura launched himself over it. The two landed with a thump on the floor. I sighed and snatched Bakura by his hair while planting a foot in Mariku's face. They both cried out but separated.

"Seto! Stop!" Bakura whined. Mariku whimpered and held his nose.

"You two," I hissed. "Are making my life a living hell. You harass me and fight each other every fucking day!"

They both grinned. Mariku's looked crazier than normal, due to the blood running from his nose. "Uh huh."

I glared. "So... Stop." I grumbled. I took my seat once more as they both returned to theirs.

I kept my head down. Neither would get me...

Because I wanted both. Greedy? Maybe. But polygamy was usually frowned on, so I kept my mouth shut, covering lust with annoyance. Honestly, though, they were kind of annoying. They didn't have to be so pushy.

"What are you thinking about?" Mariku whispered. I looked at him. He looked genuinely curious. I smirked.

"Nothing."

Certainly not the three of us, fucking like animals. Mariku pursed his lips before looking at Bakura. "Uh huh..."

The two passed some look between them, and I thought they might be about to fight again. However, both gave a small smile and turned back to the board, where the teacher droned on about sexual attraction and why humans chose mates, blah, blah, blah...

How ironic.

**~l~l~l~**

I strolled down the hallway after class, a small smile on my lips **(+1 dead puppy.)** caused by the fact that the day was over. It was Friday. No Mariku and Bakura causing my sexual frustration to skyrocket for two whole days. I'd go home, take a shower, catch up on some work-

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed as I was blindfolded from behind. I twisted in my captor's grasp, adrenaline beginning to pump through my veins. My captor gave a low laugh I recognized immediately.

"Mariku! Let me go!" I gasped as another pair of warm hands landed on my arm. A door slammed and I felt more than saw the absolute darkness surrounding me, Mariku, and the second captor. My arms were tugged behind my back, my wrists secured with handcuffs. I twisted and snarled as the blindfold was removed. A pale face hovered in my line of vision. "Bakura...?"

He grinned and looked over my head where Mariku sat, cradling my head in his lap. "Let me go." I snarled. I felt a weight on my waist. I gasped as Bakura's hands landed on my chest, fingers resting just above my shirt collar. I shivered.

"We don't frown on polygamy." Mariku whispered, licking my temple. I gasped and arched, inadvertently grinding up into Bakura who groaned and threw his head back. I felt my member twitch in response and gasped again.

"H-how..." I groaned as Bakura leaned down and began to suckle my neck. The Eye of Wdjat began to glow on Mariku's forehead.

"I would think that would be obvious..." he murmured as he licked the shell of my ear. I sighed and let my head fall to the right. Bakura began moving again, grinding himself against me. Each gasp he gave sounded in my ear. I wanted to reach out and grab his hips, but my restraints kept me from doing so. I growled at him.

"Patience is a virtue, Seto." he mumbled before swooping down to kiss me. I reciprocated with force, whining as his hand rubbed me through my tight clothing. Mariku laughed and inched my shirt up.

"I don't know Bakura. Just look at how hard he is!" he cooed. I blushed furiously, of course.

"Shut up!" I cried, trying to maintain some dignity. Mariku and Bakura laughed together, both working my shirt up as far as they could with my arms bound. Mariku eventually grew impatient and just ripped the offending material away.

"Your skin is so smooth..." Bakura cooed. He eyed my neck before leaning forward and ravishing it with kisses and nips. I whimpered and began to writhe, eyelids fluttering.

"Ah, so this is why you always wear such high-necked things. So sensitive." Mariku purred. The way they were just experimenting with my body, touching here sucking there, was driving me insane. It's as though they were children, playing with a new toy. Neither one's hands left my skin, always rubbing, caressing, never letting the other gain more ground.

Even now they were competing.

Bakura slid lower and eyed the obvious bulge in my pants. I swallowed. He looked up at me as Mariku's hands began caressing my nipples and sensitive sides.

"Seto..." he breathed wantonly against my cock. "Would you like me to do something about this?"

I nodded quickly. I would not beg.

He lightly palmed me once more, licking at me through fabric. "What was that?"

I would beg.

"Please, please." I whined. Mariku had taken to sucking on my shoulders and lightly scratching my arms. Bakura grinned and undid my jeans, quickly slipping them off my obscenely long legs before throwing them to the side. My boxers were doing quite the impersonation of a tent, which seemed to amuse them both greatly. Bakura leaned forward and nuzzled my need, pulling a groan from me. I thew my head back and immediately wished I hadn't. Mariku stared down at me, eyes filled with incredible lust.

"Ah..."

Bakura pulled my boxers down quickly, barely giving me time to register the air hitting my nether regions before his mouth was covering them, working his tongue like a pro. I wiggled and arched, trying not to buck my hips. But his mouth suckled all the right places, while his tongue lapped at others. His hand moved to massage my balls lightly, pulling a small moan from me.

"You're not being very vocal." Mariku complained. I could feel his need pressing against my neck. I tried to shrug but it ended in a shrill cry when I felt a finger push past my entrance.

"Holy-" I gasped.

So maybe I hadn't had sex in a while. Fuck you.

Bakura pumped his finger slowly while his mouth worked me over. Mariku moved suddenly and my head thumped painfully against the floor. I watched as he stood and shimmied out of his shirt, skin pulling tight over muscles and bone. I shivered and gasped as another finger was forced in. Bakura wasn't happy that my attention had drifted. He scissored the two, though I still kept my eyes on Mariku.

He gazed back at me evenly as he slid his pants off. His eyes were bright with amusement as I began to squirm. He wasn't wearing anything beneath. I swallowed at his size. He sank gracefully to the floor and kissed all over my chest as another finger was inserted. I moaned when Bakura brushed something deep within me that had me arching. Bakura's head bobbed faster and his fingers pumped quicker, always hitting that spot within me.

I was bowing up, ready to release. My eyes rolled into the back of my head-

"Haha, nope." Bakura giggled, backing away. I snarled and groaned, thrusting my hips impatiently. Bakura flipped me by my ankles and my face smushed against the floor.

"Fucking- Bakura! What the hell!" I growled. He snickered behind me, forcing my legs up and out. I felt something much larger than fingers prod my entrance and a groan left my lips. I heard Mariku move away, somewhere behind me, as Bakura slowly began pushing in. I hissed and writhed, face still against the floor, while he just groaned, hands on my bum.

"Jesus... Seto... How long has it been?"  
I didn't think he deserved an answer.

Bakura hissed and laid over my back, and I felt another force rock him into me.

"Mariku, you asshole, some warning would have been nice!" he snapped. He sounded breathless. I moaned helplessly as Bakura pulled out. Mariku moved with him and when Bakura slammed into me, he slammed into him. I cried out at the doubled force, eyes closing and mouth opening.

Bakura rammed in quite a few times before he found my prostate and had me in a moaning, writhing mess. With the added force of Mariku, I felt myself loosing control too quickly.

"Ah.. ah... Hah... Bakura..." I moaned. I felt someone slap my ass and winced. "And Mariku." I added. I heard a satisfied grunt before I heard Bakura moan loudly. I wished I could turn to see what Mariku was doing to the other. Fingers scratched my back, I wasn't sure whose hands belonged to who anymore. I felt a larger hand wrap around my need and figured it was Mariku. I whimpered and bucked helplessly.

Bakura sank his teeth into my shoulder as they both began to move faster. I cried out with each thrust, glad the floor below me was cooler than my heated skin. I felt Mariku tug harshly at my cock and I screamed my release. Bakura groaned above me and came, and I assume Mariku did as well since movement stopped, though the large Egyptian never made any noise.

I slumped forward, completely spent. My arms were released and they fell limply to my sides. The two males moved on either side of me, gently kissing my neck and shoulders as they rolled me onto my back.

"Tired, Seto?" Bakura murmured. I nodded weakly.

"Get used to it. Because we don't frown on polygamy." Mariku replied.

And I was just fine with that.

**A/N: SHIT SHIT SHIT. That's done. It's am, I'm up writing man porn. What am I even doing with my life anymore? Working on FAW begins tomorrow, final chapter. I'm sad to see it go. BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS: My next chapter fic will go along with that Citronshipping. It'll start before Marik was ever a priest and end with... Well, I can't tell you that, now can I? So please, invest in that once I begin it. It'll be fucking fantastic. **

**Reviews are my breath! I didn't just have Seto brutally fucked for 'nunnnn.**

**I love you ALLL *hugs tightly***

**~Nightingale.**


	29. Chapter 27: Vaseshipping

**A/N: Vasedshipping for Aqua Girl 007. Mana/Atem. There is not enough of this shipping, though in my eyes, it's canon. Anyways, I watched Evil Dead & lost track of how many arms were lost. Shit. Italics are flashbacks. We know this by now. **

**Chapter Don't Worry Bout It: Vaseshipping**

The whisper of clothes falling to the floor is so silent, it's nearly impossible to hear over his heartbeat in her ears. She doesn't know when they went from being best friends to being... Whatever it is they are now, but she doesn't mind. He'd been too late to claim her as his own, thanks to Mahad, but he'd keep her close.

"Until the day I die." he swears again as his lips descend on her neck once more. She whimpers and lifts her leg to wrap around his waist as his hands search out her hips. Calloused thumbs rub soothing circles while softer lips suck harshly. Her eyes slide shut as he presses himself into her.

_"So, you're marrying him?" Atem's voice is incredulous. Mana crosses her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed. _

_ "What choice have you left me, Atem? You can't just haul off and marry an apprentice." she snaps. Her voice is cold, but it's masking hurt. She wants Atem to shake his head, to stand and tell her she's wrong. He doesn't give a damn what they say, she's wrong. He loves her. That's all that matters._

_ "I know that." he returns, standing and flapping his arms. "What do you want me to do, Mana? Leave my kingdom? To whom, exactly?"_

_ He stares at her, waiting for the answer he knows she won't provide. Her eyes slant to the side and the first tear falls. He immediately steps from his throne, of course, and hugs her close as more follow. "I'm sorry."_

_ For what? She wonders. Falling in love with the wrong woman? For yelling? For being unable to fix this Ra damned situation? _

_ "So am I."_

_ "_ What are you thinking about, Mana?" Atem's breath ghosts over her lower stomach and a moan is pulled from her.

"Nothing, Prince."

She wraps both legs around his neck, eyes closing as he delivers the first lick to her womanhood. She claws the wall beside her head, hips rolling up and down, his name on her lips. She whines as he stands and turns her to face the wall. He lifts one of her legs up and slips inside of her wet heat, drawing a long shudder from her. She doesn't know why he doesn't face her sometimes. Maybe it's because he knows he has to go back to his chambers later and face Isis.

_"Mana, you know it's because I have to." he tries again to reason. "You married Mahad, I dealt with it."_

_ Mana stares at him. "Deal with it? You're telling me to deal with it, when Egypt will be expecting an heir, which means-" _

_ Her sobs cut her off, while Atem just looks like a cross between livid and confused. _

_ "I'm sorry, only you can sleep with your spouse?" he snaps, hands on his hips. Mana twirls away from the window to glare. _

_ "Fuck you, Atem! Mahad has never even touched me! I send him to the harem! He's never thought of me as more than a sister. He did it... He did it because he thought it would help me. He thought perhaps this was just a crush. I don't know. I don't know!"_

_ And Atem is quiet after that, though she knows it changes nothing. His lips at her neck, they change nothing. His whispered, "I love you" changes nothing. _

_ Because he will still go to Isis. He will still be expected to deliver a prince unto Egypt. _

Mana throws her head back onto his shoulder, breath slightly hitched. Her leg had begun to cramp long ago, but she kept her mouth shut. She'll enjoy this. No telling when they'll meet again.

His breath is hot in her ear and it sends shivers down her body. "Atem..." she moans as his hands move together, one on her breast, one rubbing her clit. His tongue traces idle patterns on her shoulder, in between his whispers of, "I love you."

_You'd better_, she thinks, _especially since..._

_ "What?"_

_ Mahad stares at her. Mana is shaking, quivering. "Please don't make me repeat it, Mahad. Please."_

_ She nearly falls, but he catches her like he always does. Her head hangs low in despair and shame. _

_ "I can't-"_

_ "Don't say it." Mahad cuts her off. His eyes are filled with worry, not just for her. "I'll help. I am... I am your husband."_

_ That was the first time Mana kissed him. _

"Ah... Ah... Atem...!" Her body trembles and quivers, lips swollen from being bitten. "I'm..."

She releases with a shudder, right before Atem, who never lets himself come first. She thinks it's sweet, that he's out for her pleasure. He gently turns her to face him, pulling out while he does. His lips are soothing and she begins to cry.

"Mana?! Did I hurt you?"

Mana shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll... I'll.. I'm sorry, Atem."

He looks at her. "Mana...?"

_"They're going to know it's not yours!" _

_ Mahad brushes a hand down her back. "They cannot prove it. It could look like you."_

_ Mana buries her face in his chest as he pulls her closer. It is not abnormal for her to seek comfort in his warmth when she is upset. It's second nature, a childhood habit. _

_ "I'm so sorry."_

_ Mahad kisses her forehead. "I know, Mana."_

Her hands move to her stomach. "I didn't mean to! I drank what you gave me every time!"(1)

Atem yanks back, realization slapping him in the face. "You... You're..."

Mana cries harder. "Pregnant."

_"Egypt will have it's son!"_

_ Everyone in the kingdom celebrates as Isis, now swollen in the midsection, beams from her place beside Atem. A son. Mahad confirmed it. _

_ A son, like her own. Mahad confirmed it. _

_ "Don't worry." he whispers. Mana scoffs. _

_ "Don't worry. Don't worry? Such bullshit! Tell me they won't notice the resemblence, Mahad! You know they will! And then what? A life in the harem for me? Death? What?"_

_ Her breath is short and panicked. Mahad's arms are strong around her waist. _

_ "I'll let none of those things happen."_

_ And as though he is the father, his hands drop to her stomach, rubbing lovingly. _

Atem blows out air. "I just thought-"

"No."

He sinks to the floor before her. "You know I cannot claim it."

Mana sniffs. "I know." she snaps. "Just as you will never claim me."

A cry echoes through the hallway, sharp and high-pitched. Atem immediately swivels his head towards the noise.

"Sounds like your son wants you." Mana growls, standing. He looks helpless beneathe her.

"Please don't do this." he whispers. "I'll figure something out. Give me time."

Mana narrows her eyes. "I've given you over fourteen years, Atem! I'm done giving you time!"

His arm catches her ankle as she turns to leave. "I love you..."

Mana bites her lip. "I love you too, Atem. But sometimes, it isn't enough."

Atem doesn't stop her as she leaves and returns to her chambers, where Mahad already waits with open arms. Of course she allows herself to cry over him then, out of his sight, and the tears only increase when the crying in the hall stops, meaning he has his child.

"Sh... It's better this way..."

Mana curls up in his lap. "Then why does it hurt so much?" She swallows.

Mahad sighs and rubs her stomach softly, where a light kick can be felt in return. "Because, Mana. The right decisions are never the easiest."

Mana is silent, though her hands rest atop his, rubbing slowly. A sigh falls from her lips as she rests her head against Mahad's shoulder. "I'm sorry." he murmurs.

_For what?_ she muses. _Marrying a girl who had to learn to love you? For playing father to a child that isn't yours? For not knowing how to make this situation hurt any less?_

"So am I."

**A/N: SHIIITTT I NEED TO STOP PROCRASTINATING. I'M SO BEHIND. I CANNOT DEAL. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS NEXT BUT IT'S YAOI. I THINK IT'S CANDLESHIPPING. OKAY? OKAY. **

**Review, please. Or my head will explode.**

**~Nightingale.**


	30. Chapter 28: Candleshipping

**A/N: HEEYOOO. Candleshipping for Ruby of Raven. I hope you enjoy, this is gonna be kinky as fuck. You can thank canon Ryou for that. Or maybe it's the Angstshipping role-play...**

**Chapter of the Unicorns: Candleshipping**

"_Kneel before your master!"_

I watched as he flinched at Ryou's words, kneeling like an obedient dog. His dark hair fell over his eyes, though it didn't matter. I couldn't see them due to the blindfold.

"More, Ryou." I commanded from my spot on the other side of the room. My hikari nodded and jerked his toy up by the arm, earning a yelp of surprise.

"Bend over." Ryou snapped, shoving Seto's face into the bed. A twisted smile worked its way across my face. I vaguely heard Seto whimper in anticipation as the clank of Ryou's belt being removed filled the room. I leaned forward, elbows on my knees, watching Ryou. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted, cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

"Do it."

The belt snapped through the air and on to Seto's ass before the command had fully left my lips. Seto's back arched and he cried out, lips quivering. "Again."

Seto's hands tugged against their bindings, trying desperately to grab something as Ryou continued his ministrations.

"Enough."

Ryou dropped the belt and looked at me, chest rising and falling quicker than before. He tilted his head at me, bangs falling into his eyes.

"Now what?" he whispered. I crossed my legs at the ankles, lips pursed in thought.

"Humiliate him."

Ryou's face lit up while Seto just groaned, face lifting slightly from the bed. "Ryou...?"

Ryou's hand flew through the air, snatching a fistful of hair. "Did I say you could speak, slave?"

Seto trembled and I watched the tent in his pants rise further. "No, master." he whispered. Ryou made an annoyed noise, though his face had lust written all over it. I watched as he lowered himself behind Seto, hand creeping up the man's shirt, already half unbuttoned.

"What do you want, Seto?" Ryou breathed in his ear. Seto shook and swallowed.

"You."

Ryou's fingers twisted a nipple. "Be. More. Specific." he growled. Seto yelped and his torso twisted, unsure of whether he wanted more or not.

"I want you... to..."

I licked my lips and watched as Ryou's hands slid lower. "Want.. me... to... do what, Seto?"

Seto groaned and dropped his head back on to Ryou's shoulder. "Touch me! Please..."

He writhed slowly, blush creeping on to his cheeks. Ryou grinned and licked them before sliding his hands into Seto's jeans. I watched his arms twist and move as they stroked the CEO.

"Enough, Ryou."

My hikari jumped, obviously having forgotten I was there. "But..."

I stood and cut him off. "Undress."

Ryou did as he was told, slipping his tee and jeans off. He left the boxers but I tugged them down as a passed before picking Seto up by the hair. "Miss me?"

My breath ghosted over his face and he moaned. "Bakura..."

I hummed and drug him onto the bed, snatching black ribbons on the way. I looped one around the post of the headboard before tying his already bound hands together. "Whuh..."

I removed his blindfold quickly and smirked as he had to blink rapidly to see once more. His eyes landed on Ryou and grew hungry.

"Ah, ah.. Not yet.." I cooed, slipping from the bed. He let out a high pitched whine as I circled Ryou, hands dragging over his front as I pressed against his back. Seto eyed my hand as it went to stroke the teen. I felt Ryou shudder and moved to kiss his shoulder.

"Please..." Seto moaned, legs rubbing together, trying to find friction where there was none. I just rand my tongue up Ryou's neck, though my eyes were on Seto.

"Speaking out of turn?" I murmured. He cursed and threw his head back.

"I won't do it again, master, please~."

Ryou moaned suddenly as my finger traced his insides. Seto's eyes snapped back open, eyeing how I pushed Ryou's front onto the bed while my fingers worked his entrance. His small fists clinched the bedding and Seto looked like he wanted nothing more than to kill me.

"You're always so tight, Ryou..." I moaned into his ear, enjoying the way his hips thrusted back. Seto thrashed again, eyes heated with an impossible amount of lust.

"Bakuraaaaa..." Ryou groaned as I pulled away. I gave his ass a firm slap and he shuddered. I slid my shirt over my head, giving Seto a good view, one he greedily drank in. I jerked my pants down, leaving me nude. I leaned over Ryou, kissing his ear.

"Are you ready?" I whispered. Ryou nodded like a spaz. I eased myself in, not wanting to hurt him there. Ryou shuddered and trembled, lip bitten. I paused, eyes on Seto. He was lewdly staring at where my cock disappeared into Ryou, a flush on his cheeks.

"M-Move, Baku." Ryou whispered beneath me. I obliged, giving long, deep thrusts. Ryou mewled with each one, eyes closed, mouth open. I kneaded his bottom, staring at Seto the entire time.

He was so beautiful like that. At my mercy. No matter how dominant Seto seemed, he loved being submissive in bed. It was fine by me.

I felt Ryou shudder beneath me, already climaxing. The teasing he gave Seto had made him harder than usual. I kissed his back lovingly, pulling out without finishing. Seto gazed at my cock openly, nearly drooling. I crawled up the bed and slid his boots off first, kissing his ankles before running my hands up his thighs to the clasps of his jeans. He trembled as I slid them down, lips covering his.

"Sh, I'm going to make it better." I whispered against his throat while I removed his boxers. Ryou had recovered and was working on his shirt, taking a nipple in when the fabric was removed. Seto writhed and plead with his eyes. I reached behind him, unclasping his bindings. He cried out and threw himself into my arms, moving against my thigh while his lips claimed mine hungrily. He yelped when Ryou slid a finger into him, pumping.

"Seto... Seto..." I chanted when his member brushed mine. He shook and clung to me. Ryou kissed down his spine.I caught his eye over Seto's shoulder and he nodded. We shifted until I was behind Seto, with Ryou kneeling in front of him. I gently rubbed his bum before licking his ear. He moaned and watched as Ryou bent to take his twitching cock into his mouth. I pushed in slowly, wary of gagging Ryou.

We soon had a pace, me thrusting in as Ryou bobbed out. Seto whimpered and shook, one hand in Ryou's hair, the other on my own hand, where it rested on his bottom. He clenched around me several times and I knew he was close. We shouldn't have teased so much. Then again, Ryou never did have much stamina, and I was hard as hell. I felt more than heard Seto's sudden intake of breath. I heard Ryou make a sputtering sound as Seto clamped down on my cock.

"Shit." I hissed, releasing sooner than I wished to. But Seto was just so tight, all the time. He gave this pitiful moan, I guessed from the warmth, and his hand disappeared. Soon Ryou arched and I gathered that he'd been stroking him to his release.

Our spent bodies collapsed, eyes droopy.

"Too much, Seto?" I murmured, pawing his hair. He smiled blearily.

"Nope." He turned and kissed me. "I love you."

I bit his lip. "I love you, too."

Ryou wormed his way between us, determined to not be forgotten. "We love you, too." Seto assured as we both wrapped our arms around him.

"Can we use toys next time?" Ryou asked. I raised a brow. Toys...Seto blanched.

"Ryou, shut up. Go to sleep."

**A/N: My a key is going out you guys. No good. It best last until Christmas or y'all are fucked. lol. I hope you enjoyed this plotless porn, Ruby. *hugs* thank you for being so praising. :D I enjoy it. **

**To the rest of y'all, review! Next it's Staffshipping, which I already have a plot for, so yeshhh. I promise, Aqua, it will have a happy ending. (: **

**~Nightingale. **


	31. Chapter 29: Staffshipping

**A/N: So my a key did go out, but you're not fucked. You can thank my friend Christian for that, cause he told me to go buy a USB keyboard. So there's that. I literally had a breakdown last night because it went out, then my computer crashed, so I couldn't get in because my password used an a. I was tripping shit hard. Then he was like, "Use the on screen keyboard." & I was like … Oh, I forgot about that thing. So here is Staffshipping for Aqua Girl 007. It does start out sad, but it gets better. I promise. (:**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine (BECAUSE I FUCKING REMEMBERED.): Staffshipping**

**Marik's POV**

The sounds of forks on ceramic filled my ears. She didn't speak. Of course she didn't. Why would she?

"I had to fire someone today." I muttered finally. She didn't even look up.

"Oh?"

That was the most I'd gotten out of her all night. "Yeah, he didn't take it too well, and I..." I stopped talking. She didn't care what I had to say. Her eyes were glued to her phone. Who was she texting? Atem, probably. Wouldn't surprise me. I'd caught them together twice, now.

"Are you done?" she asked, eyes finally meeting mine. Of course, when she saw I'd been looking, she looked away.

"I... Yeah, do you want any more?" I stared down at my plate of pasta. I was trying, trying so hard to get her to notice that I was trying. Trying to get her to open up to me again.

"No." Her chair scraped back, I listened to her steps, nearly out of the room, now. As I grabbed her plate, I caught her arm.

"Why won't you even look at me?" I whispered. After all, wasn't it her who was cheating? She turned and made a point of staring at my face before ripping away and stomping up the stairs.

I thew the plate then, cringing as it shattered against the sink. Why was she doing this? Letting us grow apart like this?

My eyes slid closed and I fell to the floor, hands cradling my head. I tried so hard, just to get her to look at me. We didn't even share the same bed anymore. I slept in the guest bed. I remember when we loved, when we wouldn't leave the bed for days, just lost in each other.

And then it all changed.

She started staying out later, ignoring my texts and calls, offers for dinner. She forgot the day we met, something that used to be holy in her eyes. She started paying more attention to her phone than she did to me. I sat and watched her grow cold to me.

_"You should sleep somewhere else tonight."_

_ I looked up at Mana, just a silhouette against the light from the hall. I blinked slowly. "I'm sorry?"_

_ She fidgeted with the edge of her nightgown, the one I loved best, and nodded. "I don't want to sleep with you."_

_ I stood up slowly and threw the book I'd been reading on the nightstand. "Mana.. Where is this coming from?" I asked, trying to reach out to her. She jerked away._

_ "Don't, Marik! Okay? Just... don't." She closed her eyes and slid past me. "The sheets are clean, at least. "_

_ It was added as an afterthought. "Gee, thanks." I snapped, but left anyways. I didn't like the guestroom. It was cold without her warmth beside me. I whimpered and gabbed a pillow, tucking it close to my body, trying to recreate the sense of her being beside me. _

_ I couldn't fool myself. She didn't even tell me goodbye before she left for work that morning. _

"I'm going to the store. Do you need something?" I asked out of formality. Mana didn't look up.

"Do you... want to go with me?" I sighed, already knowing her answer before she gave it.

"I have a headache. I'm just going to sleep."

Sleep? Or fuck Atem? I scoffed. "Right. I'll be back later." I muttered. "I love you."

"Yeah."

I scoffed again. Yeah. No, I love you too. Just yeah. Yeah, what? Yeah, I'm sure you do? Yeah, I know? Yeah, I'm sorry I'm just ignoring your tries and pleas for me to love you again?

Right.

* * *

"We should go to dinner."

My head snapped up, eyes falling on Mana's bedraggled form. So she had slept. At least she wasn't cheating again.

"Huh?" The request was so sudden, so unexpected, it felt like my brain had shut down. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Dinner. Do you want to go?"

I nodded slowly, standing. "Yeah, I'll just... Go shower."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll go dress."

I watched her leave. Normally, she'd join me. If things were how they once were, she'd race me to the shower, laughing all the way. Her moans would fill the bathroom long after the water had run cold, but our heated bodies could never tell.

I heaved a sigh as I stared at myself in the mirror, steam still rolling around me. My towel was bunched up, thrown over one shoulder. My eyes ran over my form, though not in a sudden spur of vanity. No, it was more of a 'where are the faults?' type thing. Had I gotten uglier? No, not that I could see. I hadn't changed any, not really. Sure my hair looked a bit messier, more like someone I'd rather not name, but I was getting older. My style was bound to change, was it not?

"If you're done ogling your own body, I'd like you to get dressed."

I jumped away from the mirror, blush on my cheeks. Mana leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. She didn't even glance over my body. Her eyes remained trained on the wall behind my head, so it just looked like she was looking at me.

"Right. Sorry."

I brushed past her, hoping to feel her skin on mine. But she dodged out of the way, like she had been for so long, and went to applying makeup. I don't know why. I always told her she was beautiful.

"Mana?"

"What." It wasn't even a question. It sounded like a demand. I swallowed.

"You look beautiful." I whispered. She actually looked a me and for a moment, the softness was back in her eyes before they hardened again.

"Get dressed. I want to beat the crowd."

Right.

* * *

With us walking, actually holding hands, I could nearly fool myself into believing that we were still like we used to be. I had a feeling she was doing it for show. She'd cringed when I'd grabbed her hand, but we were in public, she didn't want to make a scene.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked finally, thumb rubbing over the back of her hand. She kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"I don't care." she sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mana, it's up to you."

"I said I don't care, Marik." she snapped. I dropped her hand.

"Why did you even bother, Mana?" I asked finally. She actually looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

I laughed lowly. "Like you don't know? You haven't spoke to me in months, not really, and now this? You want to act like a couple again?"

Mana narrowed her eyes. "I never stopped-"

"Bullshit! You kicked me out of our room, you won't even let me touch you!" I cried. She searched my face.

"Marik, we are not having this conversation here. Let's just go to dinner."

"We would if you'd pick a damn place."

I was angry. How dare she claim she'd changed nothing? She stomped ahead of me, into some Italian place. Oh, she hadn't done that on purpose, chosen the one food I loathed.

"Women." I seethed.

She was already seated when I slid through the door, arms crossed, eyes on the table.

"You're mature, you know that?" I muttered. She scoffed.

"You're one to talk. Starting fights on sidewalks."

I narrowed my eyes. "You started this months ago." I returned, even angrier. Why was everything my fault lately?

"Oh, really?" She set her elbows on the table and I laughed harshly.

"What's your problem, Mana? What did I do to you?"

She narrowed her eyes and leaned back, arms crossed. Finally, some emotion other than disappointment, irritation, or boredom crossed her features.

It was sadness.

"It's what you haven't done, Marik." she murmured. "You haven't changed."

I blinked. "I thought women didn't like when guys changed...?"

Isis hated change, at least. Then again, she was always sort of OCD.

"I just meant... Normal changes, you know? A change in humor, style, something. But you've remained the same for four years. I just... I got bored."

That's when I saw it in her eyes. She was going to break up with me.

"Mana... Please. I'll... change."

She closed her eyes and swallowed. "I-"

"Hi, I'm Wendy, I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?"

I mentally cursed the woman standing beside me, opening ogling me. Mana's eyes narrowed and I actually felt relieved. At least she cared enough to get jealous still.

"Diet coke." I said at last. Mana nodded. She always had the same.

"For the past few months, nothing has changed. Work, dinner, sleep. Maybe sex. That's it. That's all. There's been no walks in the park, not visits to the lake, no spontaneous gifts, nothing."

She looked down and I stared at the top of her head. Was that really how it'd become? Some monotony? Was that why she seemed so bored all the time? Why she slept with Atem?

"I'm sorry." I whispered finally, foot brushing hers under the table. A small shudder ran through her.

"I'll give this one more chance. I love you, I really do." Her eyes met mine and she grabbed my hand. "But I can't take this monotone life anymore."

I nodded as our drinks were brought out. "I'll change it. I promise."

If it meant keeping Mana, I'd do anything.

When she looked back up, hope was shining in her eyes. "I believe you."

* * *

"Marik, I'm going to fall!" Mana squealed. I grinned and pushed her higher.

"I already told you! I won't stop swinging you until you say yes!"

Mana giggled and kicked her legs. "Okay, okay! Yes!" she cried, feigning exasperation.

I pushed her higher again. "Yes... what, Mana?"

She laughed loudly. "I'll marry you!"

I jerked the swing to a stop, turning Mana's face to meet mine. "I thought you might see things my way." I murmured before kissing her smiling lips. Her hand caught the back of my head and I sighed, pulling her from the swing and into my arms. The park was empty, given that it was nearly midnight. Even the punks were at home in their beds.

"I love you." she whispered, hands on the back of my neck. I never grew tired of hearing that.

"I love you more."

The day in the restaurant seemed so long ago. Nearly four months, I believe. Since then, I had indeed changed. I'd begun to be more like my old self, my younger self. Mana never grew tired of it, and I never grew tired of her.

She ran her tongue over my bottom lip and tugged me backwards, a playful glint in her eyes. I followed her underneath the slide, hidden by bushes, hands already roaming.

"This is illegal." I breathed over her neck. She shuddered.

"Isn't it exciting?" she breathed as my hands slid under her top. It was a nice top. A silk top. I liked it.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

And it was, the thought of being caught, it thrilled me. My blood pumped faster.

"I can feel your heart." I was pressed against her now bared chest, lips working her collar bone. Her hands brushed lazily through my hair. I didn't think she was lying, my heart was soaring. Being with Mana again made me realize how wonderful it truly was, how rare it used to be.

"Your fault." I breathed against her breasts before my lips encircled a nipple. She gasped and wiggled, hands moving down to the hem of my jeans. I helped her unfasten them, though my lips never left her chest. I shivered as her hand encircled my cock, lightly teasing the taut flesh. She ran her hand up and down, occasionally moving to fondle my sac before coming back up.

I slid her jeans down her hips before trailing butterfly kisses over her torso to her hips, where I licked the bone several times.

"Marik... Ugh.."

I smiled up at her before kissing the skin just above her clit. She went to complain again, but I ducked lower suddenly, tongue slipping side of her wet heat.

"Fuck!" she cried. I darted my tongue in and out, occasionally lingering. She was kicking her legs, spreading them further. I moved up so I could slide two fingers inside of her and suckle her clit. A long, drawn out moan fell from her.

"Marik, please."

I felt more wetness than before leak over my fingers. She was close and I was hard as hell.

I lined up before pushing in slowly, so she could feel the throb of every vein. Her head rolled to the side. "Move..."

I complied, the force of my thrusts making her cry out with every move. Her eyes slid closed. My eyes, however, remained on her face where a small smile lay. Tears ran down her cheeks, ones I eagerly licked away. When my fingers went to massage her clit once more, she threw her head back.

"Sh-Shit!" she moaned, releasing suddenly. Her walls tightened around me and milked me for everything I was worth. She shuddered and closed her eyes again.

"I love you, Mana." I panted, hands shaking as they brushed her hair aside. She smiled softly and suckled my fingertips.

"I love you more."

I prayed that that never changed.

**A/N: SO THERE'S THAT. It was a pretty decent length one shot, I do believe. I hope you enjoyed Aqua. (I already have the plan for your Polarshipping. You may listen to Another Heart Calls by the All-American Rejects ft. The Pierces if you wish to know what song I'll use. That's right. Song fic.)**

**Please review. I like this new keyboard but it sort of hurts my wrists. It's okay though. At least it works. **

**I love you all, next up is Bakushipping for Kittykittyyaoilover. Pretty sure that's what she requested anyways...**

**~Nightingale the Forgetful Little Shit.**


End file.
